La pareja del Alfa
by Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: "DIOS LOS CREA Y SOLOS SE JUNTAN" Souichi un joven estudiante que por cosas del destino acepta un trato al cual nunca olvidará. Un trato que nunca pensó que se les saldría de las manos. Ahora debe ver las situaciones que le rodean a un joven y poderoso Morinaga Tetsuhiro,Alfa de la manada de lobos y dueño de un rostro que hace palpitar su corazón. ¿Qué les espera a ambos? MPREG
1. ¿Por que yo?

Souichi Tatsumi, es un estudiante de primer año con un doctorado en el departamento de Ciencias agrícolas, tiene cabello rubio platinado natural y ojos color miel, aunque utiliza lentes, su color de piel es blanca y estaba en sus 20 años.

Vivía junto con sus dos hermanos, Tomoe y Kanako, el primero, estaba en una relación con un hombre viviendo en Canadá, si, su hermano era gay.

Souichi deseaba que todos los homosexuales desaparecieran del planeta para siempre, después de todo, era lo mejor para él, ya no estaría soportando los constantes acosos, aunque su hermano podría seguir vivo.

En ese momento estaba tranquilamente tomando un café en el restaurante cercano, si, era hora del descanso, donde podía respirar por un momento tranquilo.

_ ¡Souichi! cof…cof_ la persona que acaba de interrumpir con un golpe en la mesa era un profesor que a pesar de que quería alejarlo, siempre estaba allí, había empezado recientemente su trabajo, por lo que acosaba a Souichi más por ayuda o necesidad que por interés amoroso.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? _ preguntó Souichi altanero.

_mouuuu, que malo_ dijo haciendo un puchero al cual hizo enojar un "poco" a Souichi, más por los mocos que al profesor le salían, bueno, admitía que desde lejos se veía lo enfermo que estaba.

Y también que estaba sintiendo calor al ver al profesor todo tapado, el sol aún estaba afuera quemando y el profesor en pintas de invierno.

_ ¿Lo vas a decir? _ preguntó molesto al recordar que el profesor no había explicado nada.

_ hay un viaje que debo realizar, pero como me ves, no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo_ dijo el profesor_ ¡Así qué! _ emocionado agarró las manos de Souichi_ pensé que te gustaría ir_.

No bastó tres minutos para ver al profesor tirado en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza y los ojos desorbitados.

_ ¿Cómo es eso de "me gustaría ir"? _ dijo enojado Souichi rechinando los dientes.

_ verás_ respondió tratando de recuperarse sin levantarse, sentía que era mejor estar en el suelo_ el lugar donde vamos a ir, es un lugar especial, allí habitan muchas especies raras de plantas y animales, pensé que te gustaría ver_ termino sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar.

Souichi imitó la acción del profesor y lo maldijo por haber abierto la puerta de la curiosidad.

_ ¿Cuántos días? _ preguntó no muy convencido.

_ unas…dos semanas_ dijo el profesor con un pañuelo estornudando.

Souichi estaba intranquilo, Tomoe después de mucho tiempo vendría a visitarlos, en dos semanas, por lo que no estaba realmente seguro, sin embargo, era la curiosidad que ganaba siempre.

_ bien, iré, así que dame datos del viaje_ dijo suspirando, el profesor sonrió agradecido_ pero será en una semana_ respondió.

_ bien, no hay problema_ dijo entregándole una carpeta.

_ ¿Estabas tan seguro de que mi respuesta sería "si"? _ preguntó Souichi al ver las carpetas del viaje ya ordenadas.

_ Souichi, nadie puede salir de la curiosidad una vez que se ha dicho algo de interés_ dijo dándole una mirada sabia_ además, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? _.

_ ¿Qué? _ dijo Souichi dando otro sorbo a su café.

_ ¿Tienes una relación seria con alguien? _ preguntó el profesor.

_sabes, esas preguntas son personales_ pero esa respuesta no convenció por completo al profesor, por lo que Souichi cansado responde_ no_.

_ ya veo_ respondió feliz_ ¡BUENO, CUIDATE Y FELICIDADES CON TU DESTINO! _ gritó eufórico para desaparecer del lugar dejando a la gente y Souichi confundida.

_ (había olvidado que era un hombre supersticioso) _ pensó Souichi mirando su café ya terminado.

.

.

.


	2. ¿Por qué a mí?

Souichi llegaba al encuentro con los chicos de la clase del profesor, todos los diecinueve chicos estaban allí.

El bus había llegado temprano, por lo que Souichi comenzaba a organizar el viaje.

_ Bien, pueden presentarse, necesito memorizar sus nombres_ dijo seriamente.

Los chicos habían escuchado de él, por lo que algunos estaban dispuestos a cooperar.

_ buenos días, soy Lason y él es Riki_ hablo un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era alto y tenía un carácter de amo, señalaba a Riki, otro joven de piel morena, cabello y ojos oscuros quien sólo bufó molesto.

_ (son realmente molestos) _ pensó mirando a ambos chicos y luego su lista tachando sus nombres por asistencia.

En ese momento sin que Souichi lo supiera, Riki había expuesto su cadena con un anillo de oro en su cuello al cual era casi idéntico al anillo que Lason cargaba en su mano.

Riki lo había expuesto y se había acercado a Lason, cuando observó a dos chicas susurrando y mirando con ojos nada decentes a Lason.

Souichi continuó escuchando los nombres de los demás chicos y marcando la lista.

_ soy Sebastián Michaels_ dijo un joven con pintas elegantes , con cabello negro y ojos rojos.

_ ya veo, tu compañero "el tuerto" ya justificó su inasistencia por enfermedad_ al marcar el nombre del joven no escuchó nada y al mirar , se dio con la sorpresa de que el joven ya no estaba.

_¡ profe!_ gritó un joven de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, al momento Souichi lo miró_ no contemos con él, después de todo se fue con su novio_ habló_ ¡AH!, Y soy Alois Trancy_ dijo sonriendo.

Un escalofrío pasó por todo el cuerpo al enterarse que Sebastián y el otro chico enfermo eran pareja.

_( es asqueroso, mejor que no viniera con nosotros)_ pensó Souichi borrando el nombre de Sebastián y marcando el de Alois.

Después de pasar toda la lista, puso las maletas de los jóvenes en el bus y marcharon al bosque " the Wolf".

Souichi estaba emocionado pero eso no impedía tirar sus tizas a la cabeza de los chicos que comenzaba a hacer travesuras.

Si, para él era molesto, pero quería ver las especies de plantas que allí habitaban.

_ ¡BIEN, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE COMPORTEN PORQUE NO VOY A TOLERAR SUS BABOSADAS!_ gritó Souichi con su calma ya inexistente y su cara llena de venitas, algunos chicos estaban asustados otros solo miraban la ventana importándole un nabo.

_ es bueno saber que el bosque está a tres minutos_ susurró para sí Souichi.

El conductor le miraba extrañado junto con el guía, quién hasta ahora había permanecido callado, más por miedo que por ética.

Souichi se sintió como tonto al ver las miradas de ambos.

_¿S-Sucede algo?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ dis- disculpe, pero para llegar al bosque son exactamente tres horas_ habló el guía temeroso.

_¿QUÉ?_ gritó asombrado, observó los archivos que el profesor le había entregado y aunque admitía que solo fue a lo importante no pensaba que el profesor pudo por su fiebre escribir en el último documento una pequeña nota_¡LO VOY A MATAR!_ gritó enojado al leerlo rompiendo el documento en pedazos.

Los chicos observaban confundidos al nuevo profesor Souichi.

.

# Buenos días , solo quería decirte por medio de esta nota que algunos pequeños datos de la información no son completamente ciertas, simplemente no pude hacerlo más por la flojera que por la fiebre.  
Disculpa por las molestias.  
Pdsta: El profesor debe llevar la comida, joven Souichi.  
Pdsta de la Pdsta: ¡SUERTE CON TÚ DESTINO! #

.

.  
Un joven de pelo azul oscuro , ojos zarcos y piel clara, entró a una habitación increíblemente espaciosa, el joven llevaba ropas tradicionales y recientemente cumplía sus 18 años, había pasado de ser un cachorro corriendo y jugando en las praderas a un Alfa con 300 y más personas en sus hombros, su familia aceptó gustosa esa decisión y él sabía la razón.

En realidad ya llevaba una semana de ser el Alfa que todos querían, se sentía como un muñeco, como un títere para su familia.

_ Morinaga Tetsuhiro, deja de ser una molestia para nosotros y sé un buen chico, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, querido_ su madre había interrumpido su habitación por un momento con una mirada dura.

_ sabes tú, querida madre, que es imposible realizar tal deseo_ dijo de forma respetuosa mirando su reflejo y el de su madre.

_ querido_ susurró de forma tierna acercándose a su hijo, al cual se volteó a verla con una pequeña sonrisa al cual fue rota cuando la mano de su progenitora había estrellado en su mejilla_ vas a cumplir ese pequeño deseo de…_ sus palabras fueron silenciadas al ver a la mucama mirándola en la puerta.

_ gracias Giselle, puedes dejar el té allí mismo_ susurró Morinaga sonriendo dulcemente a aquella chica quién asustada realizó su deber y se fue con una reverencia.

_ ya lo sabes , Morinaga_ dijo con su mirada cargada de frialdad para luego irse tranquila.

Morinaga solo la observó irse y dejando que su té se enfríe se dispuso a mirar por la ventana.

Observó a dos cachorros jugando tranquilos.

_ ( si yo no hubiese sido el Alfa ,mi vida sería otra ... pero este es mi deber para…para protegerlos)_ pensó Morinaga con la mirada triste.

Su lobo en su interior se había cansado de luchar y solo suspiraba tristemente.

.  
.


	3. ¡ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA!

Souichi miraba con cierto enfado la mansión con increíbles patios de hermosas flores amarillas y blancas, con un excelente vista de piscina y un columpio de una increíble llanta colgada de un árbol, en la entrada un arco de flores con la bienvenida.

Si, lo veía.

.

.

.  
A través de la fotografía que el profesor le había dado entre los archivos.

Al bajar la fotografía su ira se incrementó.

Si, había una mansión, pero más abandonada que nunca que podría pasar como una casa de terror.

Había una piscina que tenía de agua lo que tenía de bello, es decir, solo había agua verdosa y apestaba peor que las camisas de los mocosos que estaban, sin mucho que decir, atrás de él.

Se podría decir que aquellos muchachos estaban aguantándose las ganas de huir.

Las flores estaban marchitadas y el letrero estaba tachado y sobre ella habían escrito: el que entra será maldecido.

Un escalofrío pasó por todos al leer el comentario en el letrero.

Y la llanta que se supone que era un columpio había desaparecido para siempre.

_( malditos mocosos)_ pensó Souichi al imaginar a un grupo de muchachos gastando una broma a los recién llegados.

El conductor del bus había desaparecido del lugar ni bien observó que todos se habían bajado del bus.

_ ¡ BIEN, PANDA DE CRETINOS!_ gritó Souichi al grupo de chicos que estaban bajo su cuidado_¡ ESTAREMOS UNA SEMANA AQUÍ, PIENSEN QUE ES UNA PRUEBA PARA DE UN GRAN PASO SER GRANDES HOMBRES!_ gritó levantando el ánimo de los cofUKEScof.

_ ¿Y qué se supone que tendremos que hacer?_ preguntó con fastidio un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, tenía pinta de ser de la realeza, y Souichi demostrando su intelecto supo que era Wólfram y su compañero era Yuri, quién asentía detrás de él, tenía cabello y ojos negros y se vestía con la ropa de la escuela.

_ ¡PUES QUE MÁS, VAMOS A LIMPIAR ESTA CASA Y CUIDAREMOS DE ELLA LA SEMANA QUE DEBEMOS ESTAR AQUÍ!_ gritó caminando dentro de la mansión mientras escogía los grupos que debían limpiar la sala de la mansión, el jardín, la piscina, los baños, etc.

.

.

.

Souichi estaba enojado por las jugadas del profesor le había hecho y porque debía hacer la comida para esos ingratos.

Todo por el descuido suyo y el tonto del profesor.

Sabía que no era muy experto en la cocina, pero eso no evitaba que supiera aunque sea una receta casera.

Entonces al ver que no había ingredientes pensó recolectar alimentos dentro del bosque.

Al salir de la cocina se encontró con él guía.

_ disculpa, ¿ Puede venir conmigo al bosque un momento?_ preguntó Souichi al guía quién temeroso no sabía qué hacer.

_¡ NO ME MATES!,¡ NO ME QUITES MI VIDA!_ gritó arrodillándose.

Souichi estaba desconcentrado.

Pero no aguantándose más , enojado lo dejo medio muerto al pobre guía por sus fuertes golpes.

Se alejó molesto.

_( creo que mejor iré solo, si regresó antes de la seis de la tarde, será perfecto ,antes muerto que irme con ese estúpido guía de pacotilla)_ pensó adentrándose al bosque sin que nadie supiera nada de su paradero.

.

.

.

Souichi iba masticando algunas flores que había reconocido como actas para el consumo humano, pensó que no había problema, aunque en realidad se sentía como la protagonista del cuento de la niña de capucha roja que iba a molestar a su abuela.

Si , llevaba una canasta donde recolectaba todo lo comestible.

Entonces ante la impresión de ver tantas especies diferentes y nuevas de las flores, olvidó su último recurso de camino a casa.

.

El sol comenzaba a descender y él no había vuelto todavía sobre sus pasos.

Ignorando incluso los peligros y aullidos de los lobos que comenzaba la corrida para vigilar los alrededores, porque en realidad, no salía un lobo, sino la manada de machos lobos junto con su líder . . .el Alfa. 


	4. ¡LOBOS!, nostalgia a la luna

Un lobo grande y de pelaje de color azul con ojos zarcos, corría por el límite de su territorio marcando junto a la manada de lobos sus olores, para que cualquier enemigo sepa que no debe meterse donde no es bienvenido.

Al igual que la luna llena que se había formado en el cielo de estrellas, era el guía en aquella manada, era un ritual de todos los días escucharse el trote fuerte de unas garras poderosas de lobos marcando su territorio con su olor.

Era una advertencia para aquellos que lo podían notar, nadies podía siquiera entrar a ese territorio.

Si no eran de la misma especie.

El lobo Alfa corría mirando la luna llena, eso quería decir, que cuando la luna esté en su máxima altura, el celo, encargado de ayudar en la búsqueda de parejas, permitiría el encuentro de la pareja tanto en mente como en alma.

Por eso, el Alfa había comenzado el ritual de la corrida muy temprano, para que, a la hora del celo, los lobos podían disfrutar la lujuria, deseo y amor de su pareja.

.

.

Pareja predestinada.

Alguien quién le acompañaría toda su vida.

.

.

Algo que el Alfa Morinaga no podía tener .

Se decía que cuando un lobo encontraba a su pareja, se sentiría muy diferente y encontraría en el proceso cambios agradables que el acto de hacer el amor sería muy apasionado y dulce.

Si nunca encontraba pareja entonces moriría, los lobos sin pareja morirían de angustia y dolor.

El Alfa Morinaga, aun corriendo, miraba lleno de desolación a la luna.

Otra vez soportaría el celo encerrado lleno de cadenas en casa.

Porque el celo era insoportable para todos los lobos.

Literalmente se descontrolada.

Después de dejar de pensar Morinaga se dio cuenta que ya mismo estaban cerca por lo que supo que su tormento estaba cerca.

Cuando llegó a la casa principal junto con la manada, las lobas hembras en forma humana esperaban a la manada con sus túnicas listas y entre ellas observó a su nana, quién cuidó de él cuando era un cachorro, Mogui, una loba de mucha edad, trabajaba en la casa principal como cocinera y por voluntad propia, cuidaba de él.

La observó sonreír, a su costado el esposo de Mogui lo esperaba con su traje de jardinero, al igual que Mogui, Joshua, era un lobo viejo por lo que solo se ocupaba del jardín, de su amada Mogui y de él.

Si, literalmente el lobo Alfa Morinaga era como un hijo para ellos, un hijo que nunca pudieron tener.

Morinaga al llegar junto a Mogui se transformó en humano y estaba desnudo.

En el momento Joshua lo vistió sin que nadies viera nada de las "grandezas" que el Alfa ocultaba bajo gruesas y hermosas vestimentas.

_ hay un problemita que necesita de su atención, Alfa-sama_ susurró Mogui solo para Morinaga.

_Mogui, mi querida nana, me has visto desde nacimiento, has visto mis travesuras y aún me acompañas en la actualidad, tienes el honor de decirme solo Morinaga, que al decirme Alfa-sama, parecemos extraños_ dijo sonriendo dulcemente alegrando no solo a la pareja de ancianos sino a todas las parejas.

_(Un ángel)_ pensaron todos agradeciendo al cielo.

.

Morinaga no podía creer lo que observaba, una gota de nerviosismo escurría por su nuca y su sonrisa congelada desde que entró daba créditos que lo que estaba viendo era algo no muy común y raro.

Un hombre de cabello rubio platino despeinado, con rasguños y mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, gruñía de vez en cuando, estaba amarrado exageradamente a un pedazo de tronco atrás de él los lobos que estuvieron patrullando otra área estaban desplomados en el suelo cansados, con golpes y una que otra herida abierta pero no muy profunda.

Un hombre pudo derrotar a una pequeña manada de lobos feroces.

_ Morinaga, ¿Qué debemos hacer?_ preguntó Joshua incrédulo junto a los demás sirvientes que ante el escándalo fueron de cofCHISMOSOScof.

Morinaga suspiró conteniendo sus ganas de reír escandalosamente.

_ por el momento, lleven a los lobos a la enfermería y que se vayan a casa, después de todo es noche de luna llena_ dijo sonriendo a la manada, quién asintieron encancantados.

_ ( Un ángel)_ pensaron los lobos heridos.

_y , ¿Qué vas a hacer con el humano?_ preguntó Joshua inquieto

_ lo interrogaré por unos minutos y lo dejaré en una habitación, yo curaré sus heridas, así que Joshua_ dijo Morinaga tomándolo de los hombros contento_ disfruta de tu luna llena_ dijo causando que el viejo se sonrojara de vergüenza y su nana le dio un guiño a Morinaga de complicidad.

_ p-pero_ dijo Joshua.

_ hoy toca, viejito lindo_ dijo Mogui arrastrando coqueta a Joshua quién solo se avergonzaba.

Morinaga pensaba que aunque la edad les había alcanzado , el amor aún seguía presente y se atrevía a decir que incluso incrementó más, envidiaba este tipo de amor.

_ ustedes también pueden irse, muchas gracias por su duro trabajo_ dijo Morinaga mirando a los empleados quienes se fueron agradeciéndole y unas pocas chicas decepcionadas de no ser elegidas por Morinaga para esa noche, deseaban ser la pareja del Alfa por el status y las ganancias que tendrían .

Morinaga sonrió al hombre atado y con una venda en sus ojos y en su boca una manzana.

No queriendo tentar a la suerte lo llevó cargando en su hombro a una de las habitaciones para curar sus heridas y hablar del porqué estaba en la pequeña aldea.

. 


	5. El lobo quiere comerse a su presa

Morinaga miraba al joven quien estaba amarrado y lo mataba con la mirada

_ Buenas noches, me presentaré, soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y soy…el jefe o con más poder en esta aldea_ dijo con nerviosismo mientras pensaba en mantener el secreto del lobo de ese humano, al cual tenía un delicioso olor y le atraía de una forma lujuriosa, el deseo estaba comenzando, la luna llena estaba haciendo sus efectos muy temprano.

El hombre se retorcía de incomodidad.

_ te soltaré para ayudarte con las heridas y disculpa por las molestias de mis muchachos, ellos solo cumplen con su deber_ dijo sacándole poco a poco las cuerdas.

El hombre no esperó para soltarse la manzana de la boca y golpear a Morinaga.

_¡Que te has creído para que me trates así!,¿ Eh?_ gritó furioso el hombre molesto.

Morinaga por el impacto del golpe se quedó en el piso mirándolo impresionado.

_ disculpa, ¿Pero qué te eh hecho yo?_ preguntó alejándose del hombre.

_¡TÚ…!_ antes de seguir sus regaños se desplomó en el suelo cansado, la batalla contra esos pulgosos había sido agotadora.

Morinaga preocupado lo levantó cargándolo como una princesa al cual fastidió mucho al hombre.

_¡ NO!, ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡PERVERTIDO!_ gritó molesto pero sin las fuerzas para patalear.

Morinaga al sentir cerca al hombre sintió que el olor era aún más fuerte y frotó su nariz con el pelo rubio platino que caía en cascada por el delicioso cuerpo de aquel hombre.

_ ¿QUÉ…QUÉ HACES?_ gritó sudando de nerviosismo.

Morinaga lo dejó sentado en la cama mientras él se sentaba en el mueble cercano.

_ disculpa, me dejé llevar , eh empezado quizás con el pie izquierdo, así que ,¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?_ preguntó Morinaga con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada encantadora que hizo al hombre sentirse perdido y protegido.

_ ¡Bien!, ¡Te lo diré para que no molestes!_ gritó molesto sin saber porque, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho como queriendo apagar el calor que comenzaba a sentir, cruzó las piernas una encima de la otra tratando de evitar sentirse deseoso por Morinaga_ Soy Souichi Tatsumi, mucho gusto_ dijo simplemente para mirar otra parte molesto.

Morinaga sintió sus mejillas calientes, el olor se había intensificado con otro olor mezclado, el olor de la lujuria y deseo.

_(Pero ,¿Por qué?, Si el celo era para los lobos, los humanos eran casi inmunes al efecto lunar)_ pensó Morinaga preocupado al tratar que los instintos del lobo en su interior no salgan, porque en ese momento, su lobo pedía cogerse a ese humano malcriado hasta que el placer y la lujuria los dominen, pasar toda la noche y madrugada mojando esas sábanas.

Mientras sus gemidos salgan con el sonido de sus cuerpo chocando entre sí en una arrasadora hambre de lujuria, besos y caricias.

Si, su lobo quería marcar a ese muchacho como suyo, tenía la necesidad de que ese hombre estuviera bajo él gimiendo como un adicto a él.

Solo a él.

Protegerlo en su nido.

Marcarlo con los dientes y…atesorarlo por siempre.

Morinaga se llevó las manos a la boca tapándolo, sorprendido, no dejaba de mirar a Souichi quien desde hace unos minutos estaba callado , vulnerable y sonrojado, botando ese delicioso y encantador aroma.

_(¿Podría ser… en realidad… mi pareja predestinada?)_ pensó sorprendido , algo comenzaba a levantarse entre su entrepierna y no precisamente era algo sano.

El olor que emanaba Souichi era cada vez más fuerte y comenzaba a inquietarse, al parecer Souichi estaba excitado y soltaba pequeños gemidos.

Morinaga pensó que no era bueno estar con alguien que apenas conocía, pero la necesidad y el deseo pudo más.

El lobo en su interior se abrió paso para hacer realidad sus más íntimos sueños.

El hilo de la cordura se rompió cuando Morinaga pudo ver en los ojos de Souichi la desesperación por aliviar su deseo.

Y su lobo aulló y Morinaga lo hizo, advirtiendo que el Alfa iba a tener una noche insaciable y aquel que interrumpiera iba a morir de una forma dolorosa.

.

.


	6. Pasión desenfrenada

Souichi estaba confundido, su cuerpo está caliente.

.  
Muy caliente.

.  
Esto era algo nuevo para él, se sentía sucio, comenzaba a sentir algo húmedo en su pene, al bajar la mirada observó con gran sorpresa que estaba muy excitado.

Miró a Morinaga, quién permanecía en silencio, tal vez pensando.

Al observarlo a los ojos se perdió en sus ojos pardos profundos, tenía oscuridad de algo que no podía descifrar.

Era el deseo.

Algo más profundo y poderoso, algo que atraía de manera impresionante la mirada y el cuerpo de Souichi.

No pudo contenerse y trato disimuladamente de aliviar su creciente erección, rosaba sus muslos entre sí, jugando con su pene húmedo sin llegar a tocarse, eso en vez de aliviarse aumentaba el deseo que trataba de contener.

Inconsciente dirigió su mirada llena de emociones a un Morinaga que al parecer había salido de su trance.

Observó la duda en su mirada.

Tenía la intención de irse.

_ (¡NO!) _ pensó apresurado buscando la manera de detenerlo, ya para ese entonces, Souichi estaba perdido en la lujuria_ ~~MMM~~_ un fuerte gemido salió desde su boca, acción que hizo, sin darse cuenta, romper la cordura de Morinaga.

Estaba confundido cuando Morinaga aulló, sin embargo, eso es vez de asustarlo se emocionó en muchos sentidos.

Hasta entonces, Souichi ya no aguantaba rozar sus piernas con su pene entonces trato de llevar su mano a su pene sin embargo otra mano se adelantó.

Morinaga no soportó y lo recostó lentamente, su lobo quería nalguear hasta el cansancio a ese humano malcriado y lo iba a hacer hasta que no pueda caminar y permanecer toda su vida con él.

_ mío…mío_ dijo Morinaga mordiendo y besando el cuello de un lujurioso Souichi, las corduras de ambos estaban rotas.

Souichi comenzaba a gemir más fuerte mientras abrazaba desesperado a Morinaga y este no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a frotar sus erecciones entre sí.

Souichi abrió las piernas y las alzó a la cadera de Morinaga, deseoso, lo apretó como consecuencia rozando aún más fuerte sus erecciones.

Morinaga comprendió lo que deseaba Souichi y movió sus caderas simulando embestidas.

Souichi aún abrazado a Morinaga, deseaba más, mucho más.

Y decidió hacer algo que nunca se imaginaría, abrió su boca lamiendo y mordiendo con sensualidad el cuello de Morinaga y siendo un niño travieso comenzaba a gemir deliciosamente en el oído de Morinaga.

El miembro de Morinaga palpitaba y saltaba de la excitación.

Eso de alguna manera excitó aún más a Souichi.

_ ¡n-no!...agh_ sus gemidos comenzaban a aumentar convirtiéndose en casi gritos por toda la casa, la temporada de sus cuerpos y el de la habitación aumentaban  
_ mmm_ gruñía loco de deseo Morinaga, sus manos viajaban en el cuerpo de Souichi, en el proceso sacando poco a poco la ropa mojada de sudor y excitación.

Siendo Morinaga un lobo, su olfato era mayor por lo que podía oler la excitación y el deseo de Souichi, eso afectaba mucho a su cuerpo, mejor dicho, a su miembro.

Morinaga estuvo de acuerdo con su lobo al pensar que la cara que en ese momento Souichi ponía, era linda y excitante.

Souichi estaba a punto de correrse, estaba tan concentrado en ello.

_ m…mmm…m_ gemía Souichi al sentir pequeñas contracciones en su trasero, quería algo más, mucho más, se atrevió a mirar a Morinaga por primera vez y literalmente sintió que se le dilataba el ano.

Morinaga encima suyo era una vista perfecta, su pelo pegado en su cara, las gotas de sudor caían lentamente y sensual por todo su cuerpo, una pequeña molestia se incrementó en su pecho, tenía una molestia contra esas gotas, por primera vez se dio cuenta de su desnudez y molesto comenzó a sacar la túnica de Morinaga.

Y Souichi estaba completamente sorprendido y avergonzado al darse cuenta que la desnudez de Morinaga era de alguna forma muy fuerte y perfecta para él.

Morinaga al ver la cara embobada de Souichi sonrió por primera vez, el deseo permanecía , sin embargo, al examinarse ambos pudieron darse cuenta que todo era perfecto.

Morinaga comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de Souichi, cada curva por muy pequeño que sea era lamido por Morinaga y sus manos viajaron al pezón rosado de Souichi quien al apretarlos y jugar con ellos, Souichi se enloquecía de lujuria, se sentía muy bien.

Morinaga siguió descendiendo lamiendo el pequeño bulto de la cadera de Souichi , sus caderas le atraían mucho.

Bajo hasta llegar al pene excitado de Souichi y sonriendo lascivamente se atrevió a meterlo de su boca.

Souichi sentía la boca de Morinaga succionando su pene, se sentía muy bien, alzaba inconscientemente sus caderas , quería más.

Morinaga observó que Souichi trataba de callar sus gemidos con sus manos y él no queriendo dejar de oír sus gemidos , apretó sus manos con el de Souichi, ambos se agarraban de la mano muy excitados.

_ cariño, no te tapes ,eres hermoso para mí, muy hermoso y deseo verte, cariño mío_ dijo suavemente Morinaga bajando hasta llegar ese punto palpitante y cerrado de un Souichi avergonzado por las palabras de Morinaga.

_ ¡n…no!, ¡Está sucio!_ gritó entre gemidos Souichi.

Morinaga lo miro sonriendo, Souichi estuvo encantado con esa imagen de Morinaga entre sus piernas sostenidos por sus manos.

_ para mí, no_ dijo comenzando a lamer con lentitud .

Souichi estaba avergonzado, pero quería más, sinceramente solo sentía algo raro pero agradable donde Morinaga estaba lamiendo.

_ además…tú ya me deseas como yo te deseo, podría decir que incluso más_ dijo Morinaga y comenzó a meter un dedo, al principio sintió un pequeño apretón pero luego ya no, siguió con otro dedo , su miembro estaba un poco más grande que antes, su lengua pasaba con lujuria sobre sus labios.

Souichi se excitó más con la acción de Morinaga.

El tercer dedo entró y Morinaga supo que era el momento.

Morinaga se acercó hasta Souichi y comenzó a lamer su rostro y poco a poco comenzó meter su miembro en el apretado y delicioso agujero.

Souichi sintió una punzada de dolor ahí abajo pero con las caricias de Morinaga se calmó, movió las caderas en señal de que podía seguir.

_ ¡MÁS!_ gritó desesperado apretándolo en un abrazo y Morinaga aceptó gustoso.  
Las embestidas eran lentas y con temor, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, Souichi empujaba sus caderas con el delicioso miembro de Morinaga.

Las embestidas aumentaron y el deseo y la luna eran testigos de ellos.

Morinaga gruñía ferozmente por lo increíble que se sentía el cuerpo de ambos unidos, sus cuerpos estaban chocando entre sí y hacían un sonido demasiado excitante.

Souichi incluso admitía que era increíble, ambos siendo uno, sus cuerpos, sus deseos, su sudor, todo.

El clímax llegó y en tres estocadas más, Morinaga se apegó tan fuerte a Souichi quien por el deseo se corrió de forma rápida en su estómago con un fuerte gemido y sentía un líquido en su interior, se sentía lleno.

Morinaga se corrió fuertemente en un gruñido cerrando sus ojos, su semen entraba ferozmente en el interior de Souichi tanto que salió un poco manchando el muslo de Souichi.

Morinaga abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que esto aún no terminaba, Souichi estaba mirándolo con deseo mientras movía sus caderas.

Morinaga y Souichi supieron que iba a ser una noche muy apasionada e increíble para ambos.

.

.


	7. Sueños o pesadillas

La luna se fue dando un beso de despedida al astro rey, el sol.

Muchos amantes se levantaban con un beso, una caricia o hasta una sorpresa de amor.

Esa mismas sorpresa también se llevaba en una de las habitaciones de la casa principal.

Morinaga estaba en el suelo templando y viendo asustado a un furioso Souichi.  
Admitía que pensaba la mejor manera de despertar a Souichi, cuando salió de la cama nunca imaginó que esté se despertara de un golpe en shock.

Cuando Morinaga intento hablarle aún desnudo, fue cuando Souichi había reaccionado sorprendido, sonrojado y enojado.

Souichi se tapó su desnudez.

_ ¡TÚ!, ¿QUÉ MIERDA ME HICISTE?_ gritó Souichi agarrando lo primero que vio.  
Y para mala suerte de Morinaga, a la izquierda de la cama había una mesa con un florero muy elegante…de vidrio.

Souichi sin importarle nada rompió el florero y solo quedo un gran vidrio puntiagudo .  
Es ahí quién Morinaga asustado se dejó caer de espaldas para evitar unos de los vidrios volar a su dirección y incrustarse en la pared.

Morinaga suspiro de alivio para volver a temblar.

_ ¡Y-yo…!,¡ADMITO QUE TENGO PARTE DE LA CULPA!(por los afectados de la luna)_ gritó y pensó lo último Morinaga molesto, aunque en realidad no todo el control se lo llevó su lobo, admitía que en realidad se estaba conteniendo mucho para no lastimar a Souichi y transformarse delante de él para no causar un trauma_ pero usted fue quien me sedujo al momento que pensé en salir del cuarto_ susurró.

_¡JA!,¡YO!, ¡JAMÁS PODRÍA HACER ALGO TAN VULGAR Y ASQUEROSO!_ gritó molesto tratando de levantarse al cual al tratar de hacerlo cayó al piso de cabeza, sus caderas se sentía rara y dentro de él se sentía adolorido.

Morinaga quería ayudarlo, pero aún estaba asustado.

_¡TÚ!_ gritó molesto_¡ TIENES UN SEGUNDO PARA DESAPARECER DE MI VISTA DE UNA VEZ!_ gritó como un demonio, por lo que Morinaga salió jalando su túnica en el proceso.

Por mucho que deseaba estar calmando a ese ogro dentro de esa habitación aún apreciaba su vida.

Se puso su túnica, aún era muy temprano y era mejor buscar algo para aliviar el dolor de Souichi.

.

.  
En cambio Souichi logró con éxito a pesar de las caídas, llegar al baño, era espaciosa y se atrevía a decir que muy elegante.

Comenzó a repasar lo que sucedió mientras abría la ducha y agarraba el jabón.

_( primero, estúpidamente me perdí en el bosque, al cual fue un estúpido error, aparecen esos pulgosos_ pensó refiriéndose a los lobos_ segundo, llegó a un extraño pueblo y tercero me viola su jefe ,¿QUÉ MIERDA PASA CON ESE IDIOTA?)_ pensó molesto apretando el jabón al cual se le resbaló, cuando quiso recogerlo sintió que algo salía de su trasero resbalando entre sus piernas.

Su cara enfureció aún más.

_( lo bueno de esta situación es que no tendré un recuerdo de esto)_ sonrió tétricamente.

.

Morinaga admitía que a pesar de haber sido un cachorro travieso también era inteligente, por lo que no tenía ningún problema al subir a ser el gran Alfa.

Aunque eso no le importaba.

Por ello preparó un té con hojas especiales sacados del bosque al cual eran muy curativas que ayudaría con el dolor de Souichi, siempre le gustaba investigar las cosas y cuál era su uso en realidad y eso lo llevó a experimentar con varias flores del bosque y creó en su patio un invernadero.

Al poner todo en una bandeja, comenzó a subir.

_ joven Morinaga_ susurró una voz, al voltear vio a Gisell.

Morinaga observó que ella traía entre sus brazos una ropa desconocida para él junto con una canasta de diversas flores.

_ ¿Sucede algo?_ preguntó con una sonrisa al bajar las escaleras.

_ un…estas cosas son del joven que llegó ayer, al parecer, durante el patrullaje en la mañana se pudo encontrar la canasta, pensamos que es de él_ dijo nerviosa extendiendo los brazos con las ropa y canasta_ y esto es para él_ dijo señalando la ropa.

.

.  
Souichi buscaba sus ropas y al encontrarla su furia aumento.

Estaban mojadas, sucias y unas partes estaban rotas.

Suspiró sentándose en la cama.

La puerta se abrió, asustando a Souichi quien agarró las sábanas para ocultar su desnudez.

_ disculpa Souichi_ dijo Morinaga entrando con un carrito elegante, al cual arriba estaba el té caliente y debajo las ropas, aspiro el aire, su olor se había ido de Souichi cuando tomo el baño, eso decepcionó a Morinaga.

_ …_ el silencio de Souichi demostraba lo molesto que estaba.

_ ten, bébelo, le ayudará para el dolor_ dijo extendiendo el té, con el pensamiento de querer seguir marcarlo.

Souichi aceptó porque en realidad el dolor y molestia ahí bajo era muy molesto.

Y al beberlo su molestia desapareció.

Sorprendiendo a Souichi.

_¡Wuau!,¡ Tiene efectos rápidos, podría decir que es 100% efectivo!_ casi gritó de la emoción, al darse cuenta de todo incluyendo que lo único que separaba de Morinaga eran las finas y casi transparentes sábanas se avergonzó tapándose.

_ lo hice yo, sabía que te gustaría, es un buen relajante para el dolor físico y emocional, aunque no debe tomarse en grandes cantidades_ dijo Morinaga sonriendo levemente y Souichi lo miró asombrado.

_ ya veo_ dijo_¿Por qué?_ preguntó curioso.

_al hacerlo puede llegar a paralizar tu mente y corazón, por lo que moriría rápidamente_ dijo Morinaga.

Morinaga sonrió lentamente sonrojando a Souichi.

_ pero sobre lo que pasó, talvez es mí culpa y no tuya_ dijo confundiendo a Souichi.  
Morinaga agarró la canasta de flores con arrepentimiento y tristeza que hizo remover algo en el interior de Souichi.

.

.


	8. Sorprendido

_ pero sobre lo que pasó, talvez es mí culpa y no tuya_ dijo confundiendo a Souichi.  
Morinaga agarró la canasta de flores con arrepentimiento y tristeza que hizo remover algo en el interior de Souichi.

_ ¡Claro que es tú culpa!_ gritó molesto.

_ es verdad, yo también fui parte de una confusión_ dijo Morinaga sacando de la canasta una flor amarilla , sus pétalos eran con forma de corazón y emanaba un dulce olor_ ¿Lo reconoces?_ preguntó.

_ es nuevo para mí, pensé que era comestible por lo que traté de probar_ dijo Souichi confundido, si, probó más de tres , pero nada más.

_ ah…_ Morinaga suspiró profundo preocupando a Souichi_ te lo diré, me gusta experimentar con las flores que aquí encuentro y descubrí que está flor, Eros Love, es un potente afrodisíaco, posee un buen olor y sabor que vuelve adicto al quién lo consume y si…tiene efectos, la persona en ese momento tiene un fuerte olor que atrae a cualquier pareja, hombre o mujer_ .

_ …_ Souichi estaba impresionado por el dato_¿ hay más?_ preguntó asustado al ver a Morinaga asentir.

_ las personas que consumieron por error está flor y estaban en público eran literalmente violados por muchas personas, por ello, esa flor solo es buscada si tienen problemas en sus relaciones y otras solo se alejan de ellas_ dijo Morinaga .

_ ya veo_ susurró aún consternado, pensó que es mejor no haber sido violado en público y que Morinaga se hubiese ocupado por ello_ (¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?, ¡SEA COMO SEA ES ASQUEROSO!)_ gritó en su mente molesto.

Morinaga observaba sus reacciones en silencio, le atraía todo de él.

_¿Hay más?_ preguntó Souichi asustado.

_ ¿Consecuencias?_ preguntó adivinando la preocupación de Souichi_ embarazos, confusión, un poco de mareos y … el olvido de lo que hicieron cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la flor_.

_ …_ Souichi suspiró , eso era lo que había sentido y sentía que era absurdo el embarazo entre hombres.

_ joven Morinaga_ se escuchó una voz atrás de la puerta de la habitación junto con golpes suaves.

_¿Si?_ preguntó con voz suave Morinaga.

_ el desayuno ya está listo_ .

_ bien, ¿Puedes bajar a desayunar?_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

_ …_ Souichi asintió, después de todo aún estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

_ bien_ dijo Morinaga saliendo de la habitación.

_ idiota, ¿Por qué siempre sonríe?_ preguntó molesto Souichi.

.

Morinaga bajo lentamente al comedor, olfateo el aire y supo que su nana estaba allí, sonrió al escuchar sus cantos.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su madre, quién lo esperaba en el sofá molesta.

.

Souichi se cambió y al salir no supo que camino ir, no conocía esa casa por lo que se disponía a ir a caminar cuando escucho un golpe fuerte en la parte inferior de la casa.

Asustado y preocupado comenzó a correr donde el sonido de escuchaba, contó los golpes, tres, cinco, diez, estaba cerca, había pasado la cocina y antes de entrar a la sala una mano lo sujeto en su brazo.

_ no vayas_ dijo una voz femenina y suave.

Quería saber quién era pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a Morinaga en la sala siendo golpeado por dos hombres quienes seguían las órdenes de una mujer mayor y elegante, eso lo asustó y le molestó.

.

.


	9. ¿POR QUÉ ESTO?

En la mansión , todo relucía muy bien, sin embargo , los jóvenes (ukes) estaban tirados en el suelo cansados y con mucha hambre, los demás (semes) estaban buscando comida sin mucho éxito.

_¿Dónde estará el profesor Souichi?_ se preguntó un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, Misaki , quién preocupado esperaba una respuesta cuerda.

_ no lo sabemos, solo encontré esto, pero si lo aderezamos seguro sabe bien_ dijo un joven de cabello rubio con ojos de asesino, Yuki Eiri, sosteniendo al guía del cuello de su camisa.

Atrás de él caminaban Lason y Claude, quién permanecía en silencio, los demás pensaron que era una broma.

_ ¡No!_ gritó asustado desde el fondo un joven de cabello rosado y llevaba gafas, su vestimenta era de una sirvienta completamente sucia y llevaba una escoba.

_ es una broma Shuichi_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Yuki Eiri.

El guía con los gritos se despertó confundido.

_¿Dónde estoy? _ preguntó.

_ aún en la mansión, solo que más limpia_ dijo Misaki sonriendo nerviosamente.

_ ya veo, ¿el sensei regresó?_ preguntó mirando a todos.

_ no sabemos nada de él_ dijo Riki quién estaba recargado en la pared , Lason le sonrió y extendió su mano y Riki se acercó hasta él un poco molesto cogiendo su mano.

_ talvez…_ susurró Alois dando suspenso a todos_ ¿SE CONSIGUIÓ UN AMANTE MIENTRAS NO ESTABAMOS VIGILANDO?_ preguntó dramáticamente.  
El guía gritó llorando.

_¡NOO…!_ gritó el guía_ ¡SOLO SE FUE POR COMIDA AL BOSQUE!,¿COMO PUDO CONSEGUIR PAREJA ANTES QUE YO?_gritó.

Los demás se sorprendieron.

_ entonces, ¡Debemos buscarlo!_ gritó Misaki.

_ pero no crees que si nos perdemos todos por la frase de "hay que separarnos" sería una verdadera molestia_ dijo Souichi un poco molesto.

Todos estaban de acuerdo.

Misaki estaba molesto.

_ ¡USTEDES LO PODRAN DEJAR PERO YO NO!_ gritó molesto Misaki quién estuvo a punto de irse.

_ ¡ Espera!_ gritó el guía poniéndole una mochila sobre los hombros de Misaki_ allí hay todo lo necesario para tu supervivencia al desnudo, ¡NO COMAS NINGUNA FLOR QUE PARECE DELICIOSA!_ gritó apuntando el dedo a dirección de Misaki quién asintió como niño pequeño y se fue , todos estaban en posición de soldado con una mano en su frente y otra en su pecho.

Al rato estaban como locos buscando comida hasta que se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Al voltear se sorprendieron al ver a un joven de cabello castaño casi rubio y ojos miel.

_ hola, soy Akihito, mucho gusto, me eh perdido y vine con comida_ dijo sonriendo Akihito y en el proceso mintiendo.

Akihito llevaba una gran mochila en su espalda.

Todos sonrieron felices ,¡Por fin comida!, Pensaron en conjunto.

En ese día Akihito había sido recibido de buena forma, como si fuese el invitado especial en una fiesta de pobres diablos.

.

Morinaga lo soportó hasta que pararon, los golpes le habían dolido horrible pero eso no permitía que lo vieran vulnerable, por ello, nunca cayó al suelo sino soportó las ganas de hacerlo a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban bajo la túnica larga, al ser larga no sé notaban el temblor bajo la túnica.

Esa mujer , quién fue y es su madre, era May, la Omega y mujer del primer Alfa, su padre, quién en causas desconocidas falleció recientemente con consecuencias, Morinaga subió al trono.

May es una mujer dominante y llena de ambición por lo elegante, nunca le importó la política, sin embargo, llegó al corazón del antiguo Alfa y cuando esté murió cambió drásticamente.

Morinaga se arrodilló ante su madre_ discúlpame ... madre_ dijo bajando su cabeza.

_ espero … que no cometas ningún error, tú, quién no mereces que te llame hijo pero por idioteces de chiquilla tuve que tenerte …ah_ suspiró molesta mientras se sentaba en el mueble mirando con frialdad a Morinaga quién aún permanecía en el suelo, arrodillado y cabeza agachada.

Morinaga estaba dolido pero no sé atrevía a hablar.

_ si madre, disculpa por nacer, madre_ dijo Morinaga levantando su cara y sonriendo.

_ bien, al menos sabes lo que vales, ahora necesito unos de los terrenos de tu padre , firma y vete de mí vista que me perturba _ dijo sonriendo con odio en su mirada.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó asombrado Morinaga .

.

.


	10. Decide, Souichi

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó asombrado Morinaga.

_ Quiero el terreno de la casa de campo_ dijo con molestia.

_ ¿Para qué?_ preguntó asustado Morinaga, esa casa era su mayor tesoro de la niñez y ahora, ahora se iba con toda su niñez.

_ para que más, ¡IDIOTA!, Deseo dinero y lo quiero ahora, por eso, no te entrometan en donde no te llaman, gusano_ dijo molesta.

_ si deseas dinero, yo te la doy, es lo que más quieres, ¿No?_ preguntó Morinaga queriendo que esa casa nunca la tocaran, los recuerdos con la única persona que apreciaba se irían y él podría hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿No?.

Su lobo en su interior gruñó molesto.

_ Jajaja, que ingenuo_ dijo riéndose, al parar se inclinó un poco y sonriéndole amablemente, le tocó lentamente la mejilla de Morinaga dándole esperanzas hasta que lentamente retiro uno de los guantes de su mano descubriendo sus uñas largas y de color morado.

Sonriendo le tiró una cachetada que resonó toda la estancia.

La cara de Morinaga estaba volteada a un costado y en ella un corte de casi la oreja hasta casi su nariz.

Su lobo seguía gruñendo con las ganas de salir a morder a la madre de Morinaga, pero este lo hizo retroceder.

Era una amenaza muy fuerte ese acto al cual, al gruñirle o hacerle daño a una Omega terminaba por el Consejo de ancianos muy mal para el agresor, prácticamente lo mataban enfrente de todas las personas de una forma violenta.

Retrocedió el lobo en su interior.

_ ¿Crees que me importa tus sentimentalismos?, Si quisiera venderlo a alguien que me pagará menos te lo vendería, pero este es un muy buen comprador_ dijo mientras volvía a su posición_ este es el precio, si lo puedes pagar ahora, dame el dinero, sino_ sonrió tétricamente poniendo un papel en las manos de Morinaga, quién al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendidos, esa cantidad jamás podría ser recaudada_ firma y déjame en paz_ dijo con su mirada fría.

Morinaga observó el piso por un momento y al voltear a la puerta se encontró con la incrédula y triste mirada de Souichi y su nana Mogui ,quién estaba mirándole con lástima ,dolor y lloraba en silencio.

Sonrió amablemente y asintió a su nana, quién solo siguió llorando más fuerte, detrás de ellos dos estaba Joshua quien apretaba sus grandes tijeras para cortar las hojas de las plantas y devolvió la mirada a Morinaga y desapareció un momento para traer después un maletín negro.

Lo llevó a la sala donde se encontraba Morinaga quién aún permanecía arrodillado frente a su madre.

Le entregó el maletín y se fue.

Morinaga abrió el maletín y vio los papeles, los firmo y se les entrego a uno de los hombres con tristeza.

_ madre , te llevas unos de los mejores recuerdos, por favor, piénselo_ dijo Morinaga poniendo sus manos al piso, estaba adolorido y no solo sus piernas sino sus manos temblaban.

_ no hay nada que pensar _dijo levantándose y con sus altos tacos pisó las manos de Morinaga hasta que estos sangraran, después de mirar a Morinaga con una sonrisa y ojos fríos , se fue con sus hombres dejando a un Morinaga destrozado.

Morinaga se levantó y miró a los presentes.

_ b-bien, jajajaja, ¡VAMOS A DESAYUNAR!_ gritó con una sonrisa_ pero voy a lavarme las manos , jajajaja ,están sucias , vengo en un momento, ¡Nana!, tranquila, estoy deseando probar tu comida , por favor,¿ por mí? _ preguntó sonriendo.

Mogui asintió desapareciendo a la cocina, Joshua salió azotando la puerta con cara muy molesta.

Morinaga se fue rápidamente al baño que estaba en uno de los pasadizos de la casa, Souichi lo siguió molesto.

Morinaga entró y Souichi de igual manera solo que cerrando la puerta con seguro.

_¿CÓMO PUEDES SONREIR EN ESTOS MOMENTOS?, IDIOTA_ gritó molesto Souichi quién sorprendió a Morinaga.

_pen-pensé_ tartamudeo Morinaga sorprendido.

_¡NO IMPORTA!, ¿CÓMO NO PUEDES NEGARTE?, ESA MUJER NO ES TU MADRE, ¡ES UNA VÍBORA CON VENENO EN SUS VENAS!_ gritó molesto.

Morinaga trataba de sonreír pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, las fuerzas se le fueron y cayó sentado al piso derrotado, escondió su cara, que aún estaba sangrando ,entre sus brazos.

Souichi estaba molesto pero también sentía algo al ver a Morinaga derrotado.

Sentía algo muy doloroso.

_ y-yo, antes de que mi padre se fuera a una misión me pidió que protegiera a madre, no puedo hacer nada, Souichi, no me puedo negar, ¿Cómo podría decir que no?,¡CUANDO ESTOY BAJO AMENAZA DE ALGO QUE JAMÁS COMPRENDERÁS!_ gritó con mucho dolor Morinaga.

_¿Cómo quieres que comprenda si no me dices nada?_ dijo Souichi molesto.

_ para comprenderlo, para saberlo, tendrás que callar y jamás irte, porque también estarías involucrado_ dijo Morinaga llorando con impotencia.

_ ¿Qué es lo tan importante como para dejar que te humillen?_ preguntó molesto Souichi arrodillándose con Moringa quién lo miró con los ojos rojos, con lágrimas, con dolor.

_ la vida de muchas personas, niños, mujeres , ancianos, ¡TODOS!_ gritó.

Souichi asustado lo abrazó, estaba nervioso, algo le decía que se quedará, pero aún estaban los muchachos de su actual trato con un profesor, había prometido cuidarlos, pero el hombre entre sus brazos, era el que más necesitaba de él.

Las lágrimas de Morinaga cayeron en sus hombros mojando su ropa, la sangre en su mejilla también, lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

Y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Morinaga.

. 


	11. Lobos

Morinaga aspiró el aroma de Souichi, era dulce, atrayente , era casi hipnotizante.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos era de alguna forma, perfecto para él, comenzó a aspirar más al darse cuenta que le gustaba, nadie se había molestado y reclamado en su cara sobre lo que hace, después de todo, era el Alfa y todos esperaban mucho de él.

En su pecho sabía que Souichi era perfecto y su lobo lo aceptaba.

Quería mucho de Souichi, no por la forma que tuvieron sexo, porque en realidad eso era lo que había pasado, uno por los efectos de la luna y el otro por una flor, aunque hubiese sido mejor que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en ello, porque, aún si era por poco tiempo de conocerse, aceptaba..

Estar enamorado de una forma intensa de Souichi.

.

Creyó nunca enamorarse, creyó nunca tener a su Omega, creyó lo imposible y al final , todo resultó posible.

Lo que más gustaba era quizás sus caderas, pero el que llamaba más su atención era su personalidad, la forma de hablar, también las groserías que soltaba, su forma de caminar tan seductora, su pelo largo y rebelde, sus anteojos, sus emociones.

Sus labios.

Lo aceptaba había caído de forma terriblemente increíble en los brazos de un hombre, Souichi.

Quería hablar, amar , molestarlo, acosarlo, besarlo, adorarle, quería…quería..

.

_¿Querías ser mi pareja?_ preguntó sorprendiéndose al preguntarle eso, creyó que lo había pensado.

Souichi lo empujó asombrado y molesto.

_tú…_ dijo Souichi amenazante_ ¡TE ESTÁS APROVECHANDO DE LA SITUACIÓN!,¡ESTÚPIDO! _ gritó saliendo de un golpe.

_ …_ Morinaga quedó completamente sorprendido, admitió que le dolió que le empujarán, pero pensó en positivo, no lo había rechazado ,¿No?.

.

En la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, Souichi estaba en una habitación mirando las estrellas, era un buen espacio y dicha habitación era para los invitados, en ese momento sería suyo hasta saber lo que debía hacer.

Morinaga había desaparecido después de desayunar , Mogui , la Nana de Morinaga, era una persona increíble para Souichi, lo trataba casi como un hijo, Souichi estaba sorprendido, su madre había muerto cuando aún era joven, por lo que su amabilidad le recordaba a su madre.

Si fuese por él, hubiese escapado al bosque para regresar a la mansión con los otros muchachos y aunque lo intento, se dio cuenta que todo el pueblo estaba encerrado entre los árboles, cuando intentó ingresar al bosque dos hombres de aspecto fuerte lo regresaron a casa cargándolo por sus brazos, cada uno, los hombres medían unos centímetros más que él por lo que no podía negarse.

Y aún más al regresar vio a Mogui preocupada por él, sintió remordimiento y se quedó ayudándola en cosas pequeñas.

Y llegó la noche.

_ en un momento los lobos saldrán_ dijo Mogui apareciendo atrás de él asustándolo.

_ señora Mogui_ respondió asombrado y al bajar la mirada observó dos tazas de té, agarró uno para darle un sorbo_ no sabía que criaban animales_ dijo sorprendiendo a Mogui.

Mogui estuvo en silencio mirando asombrada a Souichi, al cual al ver esa cara pensó que quizás hizo algo malo.

_ no criamos animales, joven Souichi_ dijo Mogui sorprendida para luego relajarse y tomar un sorbo de té observando la ventana_ somos lobos, tenemos en nuestras genes la mitad humano y la otra mitad lobo, somos lobos, joven Souichi_ .

Souichi sorprendido casi dejó caer su té, pero lo logró agarrar, estaba en Shock.

Eso no era realmente posible.

.  
.


	12. Lobos II

Souichi sorprendido casi dejó caer su té, pero lo logró agarrar, estaba en Shock.

_ ¿Estás bien?, Esas cosas no son verdad, los humanos no son animales…bueno, podemos tener una que otra reacción como un animal, pero jamás se convierten_ dijo preocupado mientras tocaba la frente de Mogui quién se reía.

_ Joven Souichi, jajajaja, es verdad lo que le digo, venga conmigo si no me cree_ dijo Mogui mirando a Souichi quien estaba sorprendido.

Entonces Souichi aceptó ,su curiosidad ganó.

.

Mogui lo llevó afuera, literalmente estaba casi en el bosque, allí había muchas mujeres y hombres, los últimos estaban con túnicas fáciles de poner.

_ ¿Qué están haciendo? _ preguntó sorprendido mientras seguía a Mogui entre las personas, esta llevaba en sus manos una túnica blanca.

_ esperando al joven Morinaga _ se detiene para voltear a verlo feliz_ El Alfa, es como el jefe de la manada_ dijo para volver a caminar.

Souichi observó que todas las parejas de despedían con sonrisas y abrazos.

_ y ,¿Por qué están aquí?_ preguntó mirando el cielo estrellado.  
_ las mujeres son esposas ,prometidas o enamoradas de los hombres, todos aquí, menos tú, son lobos, ellos van a patrullar las fronteras_ dijo deteniéndose, Souichi observó cómo todos estaban prácticamente atrás de ellos.

_ ¿Por qué? _ preguntó Souichi asombrado.

_ así como somos una aldea de lobos , también existen aldeas de panteras, gatos ,etc, no siempre las aldeas están en amistad entre sí, la mayoría de veces una u otra aldea o clan están en enemistad con otras aldeas o clanes y desean absoluto poder y control de las dos aldeas o la destrucción de una, estamos en un conflicto con un clan, el clan del oso, ellos pueden pasar nuestras fronteras por accidente y puede crear un desastre por lo que los lobos patrullan y esparcen el olor de lobo por las fronteras, para que ningún animal trate de entrar a nuestras tierras y sepan de lo que les puede ocurrir si lo hacen, para humanos este los confunde, es un ritual que se hace por mucho tiempo_ dijo sonriendo.

_ entonces, la madre de Morinaga…_dijo Souichi lentamente.  
Mogui se puso seria por un momento_ ella también pertenece a un clan, o dos, el lobo y el perro_ dijo sonriéndole.

_ (entonces es una ¿Perra o un lobo?) _ se preguntó mentalmente.

Pero cuando iba a realizar la pregunta un lobo apareció corriendo con tres lobos detrás de él, Souichi juró reconocer al más grande, por su piel y ojos.

Lo raro para Souichi es que los demás pulgosos le tiene un poco temor, pero al más grande solo podía sentir tranquilidad.

Aunque en realidad nunca antes había conocido ningún lobo, antes de llegar al viaje con esos mocosos y estar en esa aldea era ignorante de ello, aunque algo si tenía claro, no le tenía horror, pudo haberse olvidado las cosas que ocurrieron antes de amanecer en la cama de Morinaga, pero no olvidó lo que sucedió antes de ello, cuando los lobos le gruñeron y él atacó, saliendo victorioso, claro.

Al llegar los tres lobos casi estando en frente de ellos ,se transformaron lentamente en humanos, y todos desnudos.  
Mogui se iba acercando para vestir a un Morinaga ya curado.

Pero este le detuvo con una sonrisa.

Y por fin se dio cuenta que allí estaba un sorprendido Souichi.

_ ¿Qué hace aquí? _ preguntó Morinaga pensando si se iba desmayar Souichi por la transformación.

_ yo lo traje, no te preocupes por él_ dijo Mogui sonriendo.  
Souichi estaba sorprendido por la transformación y por la desnudez casi impresionante de Morinaga, un calor le envolvió , deseo, pero un ardiente sentir diferente comenzó a instalarse en su pecho.

_ ¿Pero qué haces? _ preguntó molesto Souichi quitándole rápidamente la túnica de las manos de Mogui_ ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! _ gritó molesto tirando la túnica a Morinaga, cumpliendo su cometido de tapar la desnudez de Morinaga de todos_ (¡No lo miren!) _ pensó molesto.

Los hombres abrazaban a sus mujeres evitando que ellas vieran al Alfa y agradecieron en pensamiento al desconocido que tiró la túnica a Morinaga.

_ lo siento mucho_ dijo avergonzado mientras los demás hombres se reían, Souichi estaba molesto con las manos cruzadas en su pecho.

_ pensé que estarías en Shock o talvez te desmayarías de la impresión al ver la transformación_ dijo Morinaga con sinceridad y avergonzado.

_y…¿Por eso no me lo habías dicho?_ preguntó molesto a lo que Morinaga asintió_ ¡NO ME TRATES COMO UN IDIOTA, JAMÁS SERE EL RIDÍCULO POR DESMAYARME, TONTO!_ gritó.  
_ lo siento_ susurró cabizbajo, Souichi creyó ver dos orejas caídas de lobo en la cabeza de Morinaga.

_ bueno, ya basta_ dijo suavemente tranquilizándose al ver la mirada de Morinaga quién se animó.

_ bueno, ¡GRUPO A!, ¡LOS NECESITO EN LA ZONA DEL NORTE, ¡A LOS DEL B, ¡LOS QUIERO EN EL SUR, ¡LOS DEMAS EN EL ESTE Y NUESTRO GRUPO Y PATRULLAREMOS EL OESTE, ¡SI HAY ALGO NO OLVIDEN AVISARME, VAMOS! _ gritó Morinaga transformándose con los demás y salieron todos a correr tal como Morinaga les había ordenado.

Souichi estaba sorprendido por la coordinación.

_ nunca debes humillar en público al Alfa, esta vez lo pasamos, pero la próxima olvídate de que existes_ habló un hombre anciano seriamente atrás de ellos.

_ ese hombre es uno de los Consejos, son aquellos que se encargan de que no se encuentren conflictos en ningún clan o aldea_ susurró Mogui recogiendo la túnica, las mujeres de igual forma seguían la acción de Mogui y se iban.

Mogui empujó a Souichi a la casa principal.

_ y, ¿Por qué la madre de Morinaga puede humillar a su hijo ?, Eso es absurdo_ preguntó Souichi molesto.

_ la madre de Morinaga está bajo protección de muchas personas y clanes, y es muy poderosa a pesar de ser solo la Omega del anterior Alfa_ dijo seriamente Mogui.

_ ¿Omega del anterior Alfa? _ preguntaba sorprendido.

_ la organización de los lobos es que está el Alfa , jefe de los lobos , se encarga de muchas cosas importantes , el beta es como un secretario del Alfa, aquel que ayuda al Alfa para siempre, si el Alfa cambia o muere, el secretario se queda a servir al siguiente Alfa incluso pueden elegir el Alfa que creen que es correcto para ocupar el puesto y la Omega, pareja que el Alfa elige por su lobo y él, es decir , tienen una relación romántica, Souichi, si un lobo ama, ama de verdad, te será fiel para toda tu vida incluso hasta que su propia vida se extinga, porque un lobo puede morir de soledad si no está con su pareja destinada_ dijo Mogui entrando a la casa principal.

_ eso es…como sacado de una novela ficticia_ dijo sorprendido.

_ pero es real, el Consejo no permitía la unión del lobo y humano por esa razón_ dijo Mogui en la sala y Souichi cerró la puerta hasta sentarse en un mueble.

_ ¿Por qué el lobo será posesivo? _ preguntó Souichi mirando a Mogui quién solo negaba.

_ el corazón de los humanos, no, sus sentimientos son muy frágiles y por lo tanto no le sería fiel en corazón ni en cuerpo, nunca podría ser fiel a una persona, no morirían si su pareja muere, nosotros sí_ dijo sonriendo lentamente.

.

.

.

.


	13. El dolor de Morinaga

Souichi estuvo en silencio, estaba nervioso, Morinaga le había confesado sus sentimientos , eso podría ¿matarlo?, eso le asustó a Souichi.

_ Morinaga,¿ Podría morir si se enamora de un humano?_ preguntó Souichi esperando la respuesta con ansiedad.

_ talvez, pero él no debe hacerlo, no, no puede hacerlo, puede pensar que está enamorado, pero la verdad , estamos destinados a una pareja destinada_ dijo Mogui confundiendo a Souichi.

_¿Pareja destinada?_ preguntó Souichi aún más curioso.

_ aquella persona_ hablo Mogui mirando a Joshua por la ventana, él estaba regando las plantas de noche, porque pensaba que estás crecían muy bien_ que estará unida a ti, antes del nacimiento y que será tu mitad para toda la vida_ dijo con una mirada de ternura.

Souichi estaba sorprendido, un dolor punzante comenzó a sentir cuando se imaginó a Morinaga con alguien más.

_(¿Pero…PERO QUE CARAJO ESTOY PENSANDO?, ¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!)_ pensó molesto Souichi aunque también sonrojado.

_ Souichi…_ le llamo Mogui, Souichi la miró dándose cuenta que tenía tristeza en su mirada_ la madre de Morinaga es muy poderosa y realmente muy peligrosa, no trates de involucrarte en este conflicto, saldrás herido_ dijo con tristeza.

_ ¿Entonces?, ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE VEA TODO Y QUE ME CALLE?_ gritó molesto por la impotencia.

_ joven Souichi, la única persona que se atrevió a ayudar al joven Morinaga término desaparecido para siempre y la madre de Morinaga hizo algo que terminó asustando a todos lo que vivimos aquí_ dijo Mogui temblando por el recuerdo.

_ ¿Qué… Qué hizo?_ preguntó asustado Souichi.

_ …._ Mogui estuvo en silencio hasta que tomo valor para hablar_ quemó un orfanato, el orfanato que Morinaga construyó a niños que eran abandonados por sus padres, el joven Morinaga, estaba muy apegado a los niños, tanto , a pesar de ser el futuro Alfa eso no evitó en vestirse en Papa Noel y salir a alegrar los corazones de esos niños_ dijo Mogui sacando una foto de un cajón del mueble.

Lo miró con nostalgia y se lo dio a Souichi.

Este lo agarró y lo observó, efectivamente Morinaga se había vestido de Papa Noel, alrededor de él habían niños alegres con muletas, otras eran ciegas, otras se aferraban a los regalos , todos con una sonrisa.

_ fue la primera navidad de sus vidas_ dijo Mogui sollozando.

_¿Y … y los niños?_ preguntó asustado Souichi apretando la foto en su pecho.

_ joven Souichi, nadies sobrevivió a la catástrofe, al parecer, los habían encerrado allí_ dijo Mogui soltando en llanto_ Joshua…Joshua y yo esperábamos adoptar a Jiro, el bebé de la izquierda_ soltó derrumbándose en el sillón temblando en su lugar por los recuerdos.

Souichi observó callado a un bebé de mejillas rosadas , cabello castaño , ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora.

Souichi temblaba de angustia, dolor y furia.

_¿ Tú ,yo , Joshua-san y Morinaga sabemos sobre la maldad de la madre de Morinaga?_ preguntó Souichi aguantándose las lágrimas, Mogui asintió_¿Por qué?_ preguntó.

_ joven Souichi, esa mujer solo muestra su lado malvado al joven Morinaga y talvez a lo que vivimos aquí, después de todo también estamos amenazados_ susurró entre lágrimas Mogui_ al salir a la calle, todos pensaran que es la anterior Omega del Alfa , la que era buena con todos y que en apariencia lo es, y la tratan como una muñeca, es una víbora_ dijo Mogui molesta.

_ y…¿Cuánto tiempo soportó esto Morinaga?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ me gustaría decir desde la muerte del anterior Omega, pero fue mucho más antes, antes del nacimiento del joven Morinaga_ dijo con tristeza.

_¿Puedes decirme su historia?_ preguntó Souichi curioso y molesto.

Mogui negó.

_ fue suficiente joven Souichi, no me siento capaz de decirlo en este momento, discúlpame , pero necesito descansar, recordar me dejó exhausta y molesta, el doctor me recomendó no hacerlo por mi edad, disculpe_ dijo Mogui saliendo de ahí sollozando.

.

.


	14. Decisión rota

Souichi comprendió que aunque quisiera estar con Morinaga y apoyarlo, su corazón no era capaz de soportar más.

Y decidió algo, sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón esparciéndose en todo su cuerpo.

Souichi salió corriendo de la casa principal sin importar si era de noche, tenía por primera vez miedo de verdad , esa mujer era alguien que no debía meterse ni por asomo.

Y huyó.

Huyó de todo, creyendo que era mejor así, pensando únicamente en su bienestar.

Antes de llegar a la frontera, donde estaba el bosque, la imagen de un triste y nostálgico Morinaga apareció en su mente y un dolor en el corazón lo detuvo, se quedó observando a los lobos que desde lejos lo observaban a él.

El recuerdo de Morinaga siendo pisado por su madre hasta que sangrara llegó a su mente.

El recuerdo de Morinaga llorando desesperado en su hombro.

.

Sobre todo en su confesión, aquella confesión que lo confundió y le hizo sentir realmente raro, como si fuese especial.

_(¿realmente voy a escapar?)_ se preguntó Souichi tocando su pecho, donde palpitaba su corazón de forma dolorosa.

_( ¿Voy a abandonarlo?) _ se preguntó , su pecho comenzó a doler más.

_ ( aún no siento nada por Morinaga, no puedo estar con él, no puedo morir en manos de esa mujer, tengo familia, amigos)_ pensó sin entender que sus sentimientos estaban ahí presentes, el aire de pronto se le fue_( Morinaga…Morinaga sufrió antes de su niñez, lo debo dejar, no debo involucrarme, no debo hacerlo)_ pensó aún con el dolor haciéndose más fuerte, entonces no soportó más y cayó vomitando todo del estrés, estaban todos sus sentimientos y estómago revueltos_( no debo, pero…pero aún quiero quedarme)_ pensó siguiendo sus impulsos, Morinaga, talvez no podía devolverle sus sentimientos , después de todo él no era homosexual, pero podía apoyarlo siendo aunque sea su hombro donde llorar.

.

.

.

_¡ SUÉLTAME!_ gritó una voz conocida entre los árboles , al mirar se sorprendió ver a Misaki, según el recuerdo de la lista de estudiantes, en medio de los lobos feroces que no dejaba de rodear a Misaki.

_ ¿Misaki?_ preguntó confundido, así que levantándose y limpiando su boca fue hasta el círculo de lobos.

Uno de ellos estaba aullando al cielo.

_ ¡ SUÉLTAME!_ gritó con los ojos cerrados y asustado Misaki, apretando entre sus brazos la mochila.

_¡MISAKI!_ gritó Souichi yendo hasta él, y lo agarró de los hombros, los lobos se miraron interrogantes sin moverse de su sitio.

_Sensei…¡SENSEI!_ gritó Misaki abriendo los ojos abrazando a Souichi, después de muchas horas ,pudo encontrar al profesor_ ¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVO!_ gritó _¡Todos decían que no debían buscarte y que te fuiste con un amante!_ gritó feliz.

Souichi sonrojado le pegó en la cabeza molesto, Misaki cayó al piso.

_¡NO ME METAN EN UNA ESTÚPIDA RELACIÓN IMAGINARIA , MOCOSOS!_ gritó molesto.

_ disculpa, sensei_ dijo Misaki llorando en el piso sobándose la cabeza, el profesor sí que golpeaba fuerte.

.

.

.  
Morinaga había ido a recorrer todo el terreno y justo cuando iba a descansar con la manada de lobos, un olor a miedo le llegó a su olfato con el aire, comenzó a correr desesperado en sus cuatro patas , el olor de Souichi con el olor a miedo lo hizo reaccionar, si su futura pareja estaba en peligro, enloquecería, los demás lobos se quedaron por órdenes del Alfa .

Morinaga llegó al momento en que Souichi se encontró con un joven desconocido, estaba aliviado de que no era algo malo al terminar de examinar con la mirada a Souichi.

Suspiró, su futura pareja estaba bien.

Pero todo cayó al ver que ese hombre desconocido abrazar energéticamente a Souichi y este se dejaba abrazar.

Ver eso le dolió en el alma, pensó, que sin haber sido aún rechazado no podía dejar de vencer a sus sentimientos y que debía luchar por su pareja, pero ahora, ahora no sabía qué hacer, Souichi solo lo había abrazado cuándo estaba derrumbándose, por compasión más que por amor y creyó ver dos imágenes del pasado, su hermano con la que antes fue su primer ilusión, la que creyó un futuro posible, de la misma forma, no queriendo ver un posible beso como aquel recuerdo del pasado, retrocedió lentamente mientras sentía su corazón latir de miedo, de resignación, y no pudiendo más corrió hasta atravesar los límites de su pueblo, los límites de su corazón, dejó que el aire acariciara como un consuelo su pelaje.

Y sus ojos salían lágrimas, lágrimas de un lobo.

De dolor.

.

De desamor.

.

. 


	15. Cachorros

Todo estaba destinado a ocurrir.

Un lobo corría desesperado por su corazón roto, más un olor más fuerte lo hizo detenerse, extrañado olfateo el aire, un olor de lobos mezclados en el aire con la sensación de peligro y sangre alertó al lobo.

Lo que le inquietó más era saber que había otro olor, un poco más ligero de un pequeño lobo.

El lobo sabía que debía regresar con su manada, con su pueblo, pero el olor del pequeño lobo junto con el olor de sangre lo detuvieron, esos lobos eran de otro lugar, de otro clan.

Entonces comenzó a correr entre el espeso bosque, esquivaba los obstáculos que se le presentaba, ramas, rocas, etc.

Su sentido de protección aumentaba a medida que olfatear al aire, estaba cerca.  
El lobo fue cauteloso y agachándose entre el césped, arrastro lentamente su cuerpo cuidando de que su cola no hiciera ningún ruido.

Escondió un poco su hocico y agachó las orejas.

Entonces vio la situación.

Y realmente le impresionó.

Tres lobos estaban rodeando a un pobre hombre, los lobos estaban muy violentos, sus miradas estaban cegadas de sangre, se violencia, le gruñía al hombre quien estaba recargado en un árbol, literalmente acostado agarrando la tierra con fuerza, aveces se sacudía de dolor, en sus brazos tenía heridas.

Al bajar puedo ver que aquel hombre tenía una enorme panza, aquel hombre llevaba un túnica, por lo que sus piernas estaban abiertas y de ellas salía sangre.  
El lobo supo lo que sucedía, aquel hombre estaba a punto de dar a luz y los lobos estaban… esperando al bebé para matarlo.

Supo que no debía quedarse así, su sentido protector ganó la batalla y de entre los arbustos salió de un salto al primer lobo que estaba cerca de él, los demás lobos se alertaron y el hombre seguía en su labor.

El lobo Morinaga rompió el cuello del otro lobo cayendo rígido y frío en el césped, estaba muerto, los demás lobos comenzaron a atacarlo.

El hombre estaba asustado, pero el dolor de parto comenzó a distraerlo, no aguantaba el dolor que sentía, sus cachorros iban a nacer en tal pésima situación

El lobo Morinaga comenzó a correr a otro lugar esperando que el hombre siga con su labor de parto, había olfateo el olor que el hombre emanaba, de dolor y de terror, por ello estaba corriendo, como esperaba, los demás lobos le siguieron.

Comenzó a atacarlos ganándose heridas de las fuertes garras de los otros lobos, literalmente era una pelea de lobos muy fuerte, pero el lobo Morinaga pudo empujar un lobo ,al cual por el impacto cayó a un árbol , con una rama rota que hizo atravesar el corazón de ese lobo.

El lobo Morinaga observó con furia al otro lobo , este asustado comenzó a huir, lo dejó irse y regresó donde estaba el humano.

Al llegar esté estaba aún en el labor de parto, se acercó y el humano aún en su dolor le tiró una piedra cayendo en su cabeza.

Este se transformó cogiendo un pedazo de tela de los objetos del humano, estaba ahora semidesnudo con un taparrabo enredado en su cintura.

_ No era necesario eso_ dijo Morinaga mientras se acercaba pero el hombre lo detuvo con su mirada.

_¿ Eres un …cambia forma?_ dijo entrecortadamente ,una contracción lo detuvo.

_ sí, soy del clan, y soy el Alfa Morinaga Tetsuhiro_ dijo sin dar otro paso, aquel hombre estaba sufriendo mucho.

_ ya …veo_ dijo entrecortadamente aliviando su temor.

_ y ,¿Tú eres?_ preguntó con cautela.

_ Ono…Onodera Ritsu…agrr_ dijo ganándole otra contracción, llevó sus manos a su vientre_ Omega del Alfa Takano…Agrr_ gritó con dolor.

_ lo siento por mi imprudencia_ dijo arrodillándose , luego se paró y agarrando al lobo muerto lo tiró a otra parte, volteó a Onodera y se fue a un pequeño riachuelo.

_ ¿Qué…Qué haces?_ preguntó nervioso Ritsu, quién aún estaba muy adolorido.  
Morinaga abrió los arbustos y vio el riachuelo.

_ no tenemos que preocuparnos por el agua para limpiar a sus cachorros_ dijo y comenzó a juntar ramas y gracias a sus conocimientos de supervivencia comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba cuando ya había prendido fuego entre las ramitas.

Observó una pequeña olla entre las cosas de Ritsu , y puso el agua a hervir.

_ servirá un poco, escuché que el labor de parto en Omegas Varones era riesgoso, ¿Es verdad?_ preguntó acercándose cerca de las piernas de Ritsu, quién asintió.

_¿vas a hacerlo de forma normal o con cesárea?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ no…normal_ dijo entrecortadamente Ritsu.

_ debes permanecer despierto_ dijo Morinaga pero Ritsu con una contracción se desmayó, Morinaga sabía que era peligroso, pero aun así, supo que tenía que hacer algo, el clan de Ritsu estaba lejos, demasiado , y su pueblo estaba lejos, aunque no mucho.

Entonces al mirar entre las cosas observó un cuchillo, hilo y aguja, junto con un botiquín.

Suspiro por lo que iba a hacer y dio las gracias por haber entrado junto a su amigo Nowaki a aprender sobre los embarazos y los partos.

.

.


	16. Cachorros II

Onodera Ritsu se despertaba con un dolor en su vientre , se preguntaba el porqué estaba allí hasta que lo recordó.

_ no te levantes_ dijo una voz adivinando sus movimientos, Ritsu giro su cabeza, estaba cansado.

Pero todo se fue a la basura cuando vio a su salvador , Morinaga cargando a dos bebés, estos estaban envueltos en frazadas adivinando que estos habían sido sacados de sus cosas.

Morinaga sonrió sosteniendo a dos cachorros, a dos bebés.

_ son lindos , felicidades , en un varón y una mujer, podría decirse que son gemelos_ dijo sonriendo Morinaga, él nunca había pensado en ser padre ni mucho menos en estar en esa situación.

_ Quiero verlos_ dijo Ritsu susurrando, estaba cansado, solo podía mover sus manos.

_ está bien, pero no debes hacer mucho esfuerzo, yo mismo hice la cirugía por lo que solo apliqué lo básico, ten, son lindos cachorros, perfectos para su padre , el Alfa, ¿No?_ dijo sonriendo y entregando los bebés a Ritsu quién emocionado lloraba por sus bebés, tenerlos entre sus brazos fue y será lo más hermoso que pudo sentir.

Morinaga agarró las cosas de Ritsu y las amarro de forma que sea fácil llevarlas, se acercó a Ritsu quién aún abrazaba a sus bebés, este le miró curioso.

_ no quiero ser aguafiestas, Ritsu- San, pero debemos irnos, uno de los lobos escapó y estoy seguro que regresará con más amiguitos_ dijo Morinaga cargando estilo princesa a Ritsu quién avergonzado aceptó apretando a sus bebés en su pecho y rogando que Takano regresará por él, deseaba tenerlo cerca y más aún con sus bebés.

Morinaga comenzó a regresar a su pueblo, habían pasado solo horas y el alba ya estaba aclarando de en el cielo, sus muchachos deben estar aun vigilando por lo que si ven que su Alfa no estaba allí probablemente se alarmen.

Morinaga pensó que el olor de los cachorros apagaban el olor del que creyó humano.

Pero Ritsu no lo era, tenía un olor a gato, por lo que supo que debía hacer si los lobos se oponían a que Ritsu entrada a su pueblo, lo observó , estaba durmiendo tranquilamente abrazando a sus cachorros bebés.

_(ojalá fuese Souichi quién estuviese de esa forma)_ pensó sonrojándose por ese pensamiento.

.

Souichi estaba preocupado , dando vueltas en su cama, pensó que una vez que su alumno estuviese cómodo ,por fin podría descansar, pero en realidad no lo estaba.

Se levantó abriendo la ventana, esperando ver al lobo más grande corriendo como cachorro, buscaba al Alfa.

Pero una ganas de vomitar lo llevaron al baño, después de todo el huevo que se sirvió si estaba podrido.

Misaki que estaba durmiendo se levantó con las ganas de vomitar, nunca creyó que Souichi pudiese quemar un huevo.

Si ese profesor iba a alimentarlos seguro iba a haber una intoxicación en masa en la mansión.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, Misaki agradeció que Souichi se hubiese perdido.

. 


	17. Delicadeza

Souichi no pudo pegar ningún ojo esperando encontrar al lobo de pelaje azul oscuro, estaba sentado mirando la ventana desde que terminó de vomitar casi todo, Misaki se había recuperado un poco de la casi intoxicación, por lo que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque se agarraban la barriga.

Souichi se estresaba cada vez más, un ruido o movimiento lo ponían alerta de lo que ocurría.

Entonces el sol comenzaba a aparecer lentamente entre las montañas lejanas, siguió esperando Souichi aún más molesto y preocupado, ahora caminaba en círculos desesperado.

_ (¿DÓNDE ESTARÁ?) _ se preguntaba Souichi mordiendo su uña_ (Y SI… ¡ESE CHUCHO ESTÁ CON UNA MUJER!) _ se preguntó aún más molesto_ (¡Y PEOR … ¡CON UN HOMBRE!) _ se paró en su sitio mientras su aura de asesino crecía.

Y incrementó aún más al girar su cabeza y ver por la ventana a un Morinaga con algunas heridas y ¡SOLO CON UN TAPARRABO!, cargando a un joven con dos bebés.

_ ¡NO SOLO SE FUE Y DESAPARECIÓ TOOOOOODA LA NOCHE, SINO QUE EL JOVEN AMO…SE FUE POR UNA NOCHE CON UN JOVEN Y ENCIMA LO EMBARAZA Y REGRESA MUY, PERO MUY FELIZ, EL MUY HIJO DE LA…!_ gritó molesto golpeando la ventana.

_ ¡PROFESOR!_ gritó Misaki molesto señalando su boca, obviamente, queriendo mandar el mensaje de no groserías.

_ ¡CALLATE!_ gritó molesto Souichi saliendo de la habitación cerrando con un golpe.  
Misaki lloraba de temor en una esquina.

.

Morinaga llegó cargando a Ritsu y los cachorros, admitía que el frío de la mañana lo atrapó por lo que tiritaba de frío, pero, aun así, prefirió darle calor a Ritsu y a sus cachorros recién nacidos.

Al llegar su manada lo recibió preocupados por su desaparición.

Mogui quién estaba allí, le puso encima la túnica para que se abrigue.

Morinaga ahora era interrogado, sabía que había algunos lobos molestos por el olor de gato de Ritsu.

_ ¡SACA ESA BASURA DE AQUÍ, ALFA!_ gritó un hombre lobo, causando un alboroto.

_ ¡No pertenece aquí!_ levantó la voz una mujer molesta.

_ ¡SI, NO PERTENECE, ¡SÁCALO!_ gritaron casi todos.

Morinaga estaba cansado, pero también molesto, su manada estaba despreciando a Ritsu, prácticamente, solo lo estaban señalando por su raza, cegándolos de la verdad.

Que Ritsu aún necesitaba atención médica y que llevaba a los cachorros recién nacidos.

Sobre todo, ellos no sabían que Ritsu pertenece a un clan, a pesar de ser gato también era un Omega.

Entonces la manada hizo algo que no pudo detener Morinaga.

Comenzaron a tirar piedras a Ritsu, al cual nunca llegó ya que Morinaga se había volteado cayendo en su espalda, alguna piedra había hecho una herida y estaba comenzando a sangrar.

Morinaga intentaba aclarar la situación, pero los gritos de la manada y los golpes evitaban hacerlo.

_ chicos, basta_ dijo Morinaga, apretaba en su pecho a Ritsu, Mogui intentaba acercarse a Morinaga, pero era apartada.

_ ¡Basta!_ alzó más la voz, pero fue imposible ser escuchado.

Las piedras caían como proyectil en su espalda.

_ ¡BASTAAAAA…!_ gritó Souichi quien al ver la situación su aura había aumentado por otro motivo, todos detuvieron enojados su ataque.

_ ¿Estás de lado de ellos?_ preguntó una chica quién no dejaba de asesinar con la mirada a Souichi.

_ ¡PARA QUE LO SEPAN, GRUPO DE IDIOTAS, NUNCA ESTUVE DE PARTE DE ALGUNOS DE USTEDES O DEL TONTO ALFA!_ gritó Souichi protegiendo con su cuerpo a Morinaga y al joven que aún no conocía.

_¿Grupo de Idiotas?_ preguntó ofendido un anciano.

_¡SI ESO, ACASO ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE MORINAGA ESTÁ CARGANDO A UN CHICO CON DOS BEBÉS!_ gritó molesto Souichi aunque también asesinando con la mirada a Morinaga, quién solo estaba callado, había sentido un calor en su corazón cuando Souichi lo había protegido, y otro calor proveniente de Ritsu.

_ ¿Y?_ preguntó desinteresado un joven lobo.

_ ¿Cómo de "¿Y?"?, Acaso eres idiota, ¿Piensas matar a dos bebés?_ preguntó molesto Souichi.

_ Lo que sucede, manada, es que el joven aquí presente es un Omega, si lo pueden oler un poco, tiene su olor de gato pero también otro olor más fuerte, todos saben que ese olor pertenece a un Alfa y los bebés son sus hijos, los cachorros de un alfa_ dijo explicando todo, la manada se asustaron en su lugar, era una ofensa enorme lo que acaban de hacer.

Todos estaban asustados y otros lloraban clamando ayuda.

_¿Supongo que tuyos?_ preguntó molesto Souichi quién estaba cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mareos por los rayos del sol, desvelarse no era bueno para su salud.

Ignoraron a su alrededor.

Morinaga se sorprendió por la pregunta.

_ …pero , ¿No te dije ya que solo te amo a ti?,¿Cómo podría hacer una familia en una noche?, Eso es lo que estás pensando, ¿Verdad?_ dijo molesto Morinaga , Souichi dudaba de sus sentimientos y eso le molestaba.

Souichi se sonrojo por la afirmación, era verdad.

_ además, no quiero discutir ahora, necesito a alguien que me ayude, Mogui ¿Podrías llevar en tus brazos a los cachorros?, yo necesito ver a alguien para Ritsu, tiene mucha fiebre y puede ser por una infección, yo hice su cesaría por lo que necesita ayuda_ dijo Morinaga a punto de correr, el calor que había sentido de Ritsu era precisamente de la fiebre que cada vez iba aumentando , Morinaga sabía que los lobos y gatos eran sensibles, por lo que Ritsu se sentiría peor.

Souichi lo detuvo abrazándolo por la espalda, de alguna forma, sintió un impulso por no dejarlo ir, no quería que se fuese con nadie , incluyendo a ese tal Ritsu.  
_ deja que alguien más se encargue_ dijo Souichi sonrojado, no entendía porque se comportaba así, siguió abrazándolo.

_ ¿Quién…el joven que te abrazaba y tú correspondiste feliz?_ preguntó molesto de celos Morinaga, quién solamente se soltó y desapareció en una esquina con Ritsu.  
Souichi sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, le había rechazado por un ¿Joven?,¿Quién era ese que mencionaba Morinaga?.

Mogui estaba callada pero la expresión de su rostro mostraba completa sorpresa, observó a los bebés, un niño con cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes y una hermosa niña con la nariz y rostro de Ritsu pero ojos de otro color, se preguntaba si era el color de su padre.

Ambos niños hermosos, intentó oler su esencia, el niño tenía olor de lobo y la niña un suave olor a gato.

Souichi estaba aún mirando el lugar con tristeza donde Morinaga se había ido.  
_ Joven Souichi, venga conmigo y ayúdame por favor_ dijo suavemente Mogui intentando reaccionar a Souichi.

Souichi regresó a voltear y observó a Mogui quién sostenía a los dos bebés con un poco de dificultad.

Souichi había sostenido a sus hermanos menores cuando ellos estaban con unos meses de haber nacido, y era realmente difícil con recién nacidos, ellos eran muy delicados, con torpeza y miedo, sostuvo a la bebé , con una delicadeza extrema observó con gran admiración la forma en que la bebé buscaba alimento.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, deseo tener una bebé, en su mente y corazón deseaba tenerlo con ese tonto alfa.

Mogui le guío hasta la enfermería, allí había una mujer de cabello negro y ojos dorados con una bata blanca esperándolos.

_ hola, soy Mary , Morinaga ya me explicó la situación, vengan conmigo_ dijo entrando en una habitación con hermosos dibujos para niños.

. 


	18. Sorpresa

Morinaga esperaba pacientemente en la sala de espera, se cambió de túnica y ya habían curado sus heridas.

Esperaba ansioso noticias de Ritsu, después de todo si algo sucedió por su culpa jamás se podría perdonar , no podría soportar ver perder a alguien por su culpa y dejar solos a los niños.

Después de todo , no era lo mejor, su madre buscaría la oportunidad de hacer algún daño a los bebés.

_ disculpe, ¿Dónde está el doctor Suan?_ preguntó una voz, Morinaga salió de su dilema al mirar a un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, estaba agarrándose el estómago con dolor.

Era el mismo joven que abrazaba a Souichi ese día cuando pensó que estaba en peligro.

Morinaga entristeció.

_ no, no lo sé, deberías regresar con tu pareja_ dijo Morinaga sin emoción.

_¿QUÉ?_ gritó ese joven asustado, Morinaga le miró curioso_ ¡ YO… PAREJA!, ¿PAREJA?_ gritó asustado que incluso el dolor se le pasó.

_ si…¿Souichi?_ preguntó Morinaga como recalcando lo obvio.

_ ¿Yo?_ preguntó Misaki desatando en risas, después calló en silencio por el dolor en su barriga.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ preguntó molesto Morinaga. No le creía en absoluto.

_ bueno…. Souichi es el profesor, solo vine a buscarlo porque los demás chicos le habían olvidado, aún, de ¿Aún no me crees?_ preguntó al ver a Morinaga molesto y con escepticismo_ bueno, Souichi es Homofóbico, por lo que sería imposible tener una relación_ dijo Misaki con una sonrisa amable.

Morinaga dudo, Souichi se había entregado a él cuando llegó a la aldea, después pensó un poco más, no lo hizo a su voluntad, como él hubiese querido que pasara, todo fue por una flor afrodisíaca, cuando le abrazo fue por lástima, jamás le dijo un te amo.

Pero, aun así, si era verdad entonces tendría que preguntar y dejar de pensar.  
Salió apresurado de allí buscando a Souichi.

Misaki se quedó sorprendido.

_ disculpe, ¿familiares de Ritsu Takano?_ preguntó un doctor saliendo de la sala de cirugía.

_ eh…_ dijo Misaki mirando el lugar donde se fue Morinaga_¿ yo?_ se preguntó con duda, no sabía si podría ser de ayuda en caso de realizar alguna cirugía que necesite con urgencia un permiso.

_ Bueno felicidades, debes ser el padre, descuida está bien, el joven casi tenía una infección pero llegaron a tiempo y se realizó lo necesitado, lo moveremos a otra habitación donde lo puedan visitar ,todo está bien_ dijo sonriendo el doctor, de alguna manera Misaki suspiró aliviado aun cuando no conocía a quien supuestamente salvó.

.

Morinaga iba caminando con decisión, preguntar no le sería difícil, pensaba, llegó a pediatría esperando encontrar a Souichi, siguió su olor hasta una habitación, al abrirlo se encontró con una escena que le paralizó…Souichi cargaba a un bebé de forma delicada y le miraba con un brilló especial, Morinaga hipnotizado caminaba hasta Souichi ignorando a Mogui, el bebé varón y la doctora.

Souichi había estado mirando con un sentimiento desconocido pero increíble a aquel bebé en sus brazos.

Al mirar arriba observó incrédulo a Morinaga, quién le sonreía con dulzura.  
Souichi se molestó.

_ creí que estabas…_ iba a seguir su discurso hasta que fue abrazado por Morinaga.

_ Deja de hablar , cariño_ susurró Morinaga en el cuello de Souichi, ocasionando que este se sonrojara.

Morinaga comenzó a olerlo como nunca.

Había extrañado su olor.

Pero noto algo diferente en ella.

Su lobo en su interior comenzó a emocionarse.

No era un olor de un adulto, comenzó oliendo todo hasta llegar en el estómago de Souichi.

Er un poco difícil seguir oliendo lo por el bebé que Souichi cargaba, pero antes de meter más su nariz, Souichi le había pegado fuertemente asustado y avergonzado.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo, perro pulgoso?_ preguntó agresivamente Souichi.

Morinaga prácticamente estaba estampado en el suelo.

De un momento a otro aulló convirtiéndose en lobo.

Se restregó entre las piernas y salió de la habitación corriendo emocionado.

.

En el pueblo se escuchaba el aullido del Lobo Alfa emocionando a otros.

.  
La cara de Souichi estaba todo un poema, los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

_¿Qué pulga le picó?_ preguntó Souichi extrañado por el comportamiento de Morinaga.

Mogui y la doctora estaban sorprendidas cuando un olor se esparció por el cuerpo de Souichi.

Mogui se tapó la boca sorprendida mientras sostenía al bebé que aún dormía, la doctora sonrió en su lugar.

_ Souichi, dime ¿ Has sentido algo últimamente?, ¿ Has notado algo con tu cuerpo?_ preguntó la doctora agarrando un historial.

_¿Eh?_ preguntó confundido Souichi, para luego pensar un rato_ bueno, ayer creo que tuve una pequeña intoxicación, por lo que estuve vomitando últimamente, y no eh dormido muy bien , creo que por eso me eh sentido con mareos, y estoy cambiando mi comportamiento, es extraño, talvez es por el cambio climático_ dijo Souichi confundido, Mogui se acercó poniendo en una cuna el bebé que llevaba en brazos y agarró a la bebé que Souichi sostenía.

_ ¿no te lo conté?, joven Souichi, cuando las mujeres de nuestro pueblo se embarazan , los hombres lobo es decir, el verdadero padre es el primero en saber , es algo que ocurre para proteger la cría, los demás luego se enterarán_ terminó Mogui confundiendo a Souichi.

_ lo que queremos decir, joven Souichi, es que en su vientre lleva al cachorro del Alfa_ dijo la Doctora , pero vio la confusión en su mirada_ está esperando un bebé_ terminó sonriendo.

Souichi estaba sorprendido de pronto recordó algo...  
recuerdo de una conversación después de esa noche, cuando Morinaga le explicó sobre la flor afrodisíaca.

"Morinaga observaba sus reacciones en silencio, le atraía todo de él.  
_¿Hay más?_ preguntó Souichi asustado.

_ ¿Consecuencias?_ preguntó adivinando la preocupación de Souichi_ embarazos, confusión, un poco de mareos y … el olvido de lo que hicieron cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la flor_.

_ …_ Souichi suspiró , eso era lo que había sentido y sentía que era absurdo el embarazo entre hombres."

Souichi se levantó aún en Shock y de pronto solo vio oscuridad, eso era imposible, ¿No?.

. 


	19. Caos

El lobo Alfa corrió emocionado hasta que se cansó, terminó cerca de un pequeño parque dentro del bosque, se sentó a mirar todo, entonces permitió que el lobo de transformará en Morinaga.

Morinaga se sentó en el césped desnudo, entonces pensó, Souichi probablemente estuviese en Shock, después de todo, ese día, el día en que creyó por primera vez en tener una pareja destinada, en que creyó en Souichi, no pensó en tener un cachorro.

Miró su mano, y pensó como iba a ser aquel cachorro o cachorros, si serían como Souichi o como él, personalmente esperaba que se pareciera en Souichi, no le importará si es niño o niña, si fuese igual que Souichi estaría feliz y encantado.

Pero….

Pero….

No todo era color de rosa, aun así, esperaba estar con ellos siempre.

Toda su vida.

Pero era un sueño.

Morinaga se recostó en el césped, mirando el cielo.

A penas habían pasado casi cerca de cuatro días, apenas fueron pocos, pero a la misma vez, fue mucho, fue lo suficiente.

Morinaga miraba con una sonrisa el cielo, se sintió completamente dichoso.  
Y de alguna forma en paz consigo mismo.

Cerró los ojos un momento imaginando una familia con Souichi, un Souichi regañando a su hijo mientras él sonreía dulcemente, un Souichi feliz, un Souichi triste, un Souichi que estaba conociendo, nuevas facetas, nuevas caras, nueva vida al lado de alguien que de verdad ama.

Al abrir los ojos su felicidad desapareció tan rápido como el bate de béisbol que caía tan fuertemente en su cabeza.

….(Souichi)…

.

.

La oscuridad comenzó poco a poco a aclararse en los pensamientos de Souichi, quién al abrir sus ojos, se preguntaba el porqué estaba allí.

Tan rápido como ese pensamiento llegó, los recuerdos también.

De inmediato se levantó preocupado.

_ ¡DIME QUE ESA MIERDA QUE ACABAS DE DECIR NO ES VERDAD!_ gritó Souichi agarrando a la primera persona que allí estaba, sorprendente fue un hombre desconocido, alto, con una túnica azul, cabello casi negro y ojos avellanas, tenía un flequillo que tapaba su cara y lentes, atrás de él estaba Ritsu en otra camilla observando asustado mientras daba alimento a sus bebés.

Souichi miró el sitio donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el mismo lugar que se desmayó, soltó al hombre confundido de todo a su alrededor y su situación.

_ hola…Soy Ritsu de Takano, él es Takano, mi Alfa, mi pareja y padre de mis cachorros_ susurró lo último avergonzado, el hombre que reconoció como Takano sonreía dulcemente mirando a Ritsu y sus cachorros.

_ hola, y…¿Has visto al otro tonto Alfa llamado Morinaga?_ preguntó molesto Souichi queriendo matar a ese idiota.

Takano suspiró ayudando a Ritsu ,cargando a sus cachorros con dulzura y amor.  
Ritsu con dificultad se paró, un hombre de ojos violetas y pelo plateados ayudó a Ritsu agarrándolo del brazo bajo la amenazante mirada de Takano, quién no dejaba de mecer a sus hijos.

_yo…, Morinaga me ayudó durante el parto de mis hijos y gracias a él, ellos están bien, se lo agradezco mucho pero…_ poco a poco comenzó a derrumbarse, Ritsu comenzó a llorar, su rostro estaba rojo y temblaba asustando a Souichi.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ preguntó preocupado Souichi, su corazón latía desesperado, su cabeza daba vueltas , su cuerpo temblaba , un miedo le envolvió_ ¿QUÉ ESTÁ OCURRIENDO?,¡DÍMELO!_ gritó asustado.

_ ¡Basta!_ gritó Takano aun sosteniendo a sus cachorros, estos se removieron , el hombre que ayudaba a Ritsu y era Usami Akihito , dejó sentado a un cómodo lugar a Ritsu y sostuvo a los bebés, saliendo de ahí sin antes una advertencia por parte de Takano.

_¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES NADA?, ¡DIME!_ gritó molesto Souichi, sintiendo un dolor en su vientre.

_ te dije que basta, estás lastimando a tu cría, ¿ A caso quieres matarlo?_ preguntó Takano enfurecido.

Souichi se sorprendió, aún no dejaba de creer en ello, pero se tranquilizó.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ preguntó molesto y un poco tranquilo Souichi.

_ solo ….solo que, el clan Tetsuhiro fue invadido, es decir… secuestraron a Morinaga, lo más probable que lo tengan encerrado en alguna parte, talvez, por el momento , debes quedarte aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen_ dijo Takano aún parado mirándolo seriamente.

_¿Qué dices…?_ preguntó Souichi sorprendido, su mirada reflejaba verdadero terror, en su corazón sentía que algo estaba mal, el recuerdo del lobo Alfa animado por la noticia de su probable embarazo le llegó a su mente causando una tristeza.

_ No debes hacer eso, el de emocionarte mucho o sentirse mal, dañarás a tu cría no nacida_ dijo Takano molesto, Souichi no le escuchaba y eso preocupaban a Ritsu, quién permanecía callado y a Takano.

_ ¡NO TE PERMITAS ESO!,¡NO MATES A TU BEBÉ!_ gritó Ritsu parándose molesto, pero la herida de la cirugía aún permanecía reciente, por lo que sintió punzada de dolor.

Takano fue a su Omega preocupado, lo cargó estilo princesa sonrojando a Ritsu.

_ piensa bien las cosas_ dijo Takano antes de salir de la habitación con Ritsu en sus brazos.

.

.  
Souichi permaneció callado, Morinaga ya no estaba con él, desconocía la situación y estaba con un mocoso en su vientre.

¿En su vientre?

Souichi puso lentamente su mano hasta su vientre preocupado, cuando supo lo que tenía allí, buscaba explicaciones y en realidad, pensaba no tener al bebé, hasta que vio la emoción en Morinaga, le había tocado tan dulcemente su vientre que le había llenado de un sentimiento extraño.

Quizás deba llevarlo en su vientre hasta encontrar a Morinaga.

Pensaba Souichi avergonzado y preocupado por la ignorancia que tenía en su tema de embarazo y sobre lo que ocurría con el pueblo o clan de Morinaga, y sobre todo, en Morinaga.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y se sentía con ganas de probar el té relajante de Morinaga.

Y talvez un postre de chocolate.

Pero después de comer iría a buscar a ese tonto Alfa que se atrevió a dejar algo en su vientre.

. 


	20. Sinceridad

Souichi estaba de alguna manera encerrado en una jaula, sus manos sostenían los barrotes muy enojado, casi parecía una fiera, a pesar de su enojo exhalaba un poco de aire para evitar que su furia afecte a su cría no nacida.

Ritsu miraba preocupado a Souichi, estaba sentado en una silla, junto a una mesa con una tetera y tres tazas de té, a su lado Takano miraba con completa seriedad a Souichi, estaba tomando un poco de té.

Usami Akihito servía el té al furioso Souichi, su semblante inexpresivo permanecía aun a pesar de que Souichi le miraba como un perro con rabia.

_ ¿Crees que estará bien?_ susurró Ritsu preocupado tomando un poco de té.  
_ lo estará, además, si observas bien a pesar de su humor aún sigue conteniéndose por su cría, el que intentará irse a buscar al Alfa Morinaga pudo poner un riesgo a su cría, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que encerrarlo en una jaula…_ de pronto Takano se quedó callado mientras veía como Souichi tomaba el té intentando relajarse.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ preguntó Ritsu preocupado por el silencio de su pareja, el comunicador de bebés estaba en la mesa silencioso.

_ nada…pareciera, que por la preocupación por su compañero y el deseo de protección para su cría , de alguna forma , le hacen una perfecta pareja para un Alfa, aunque su carácter rompe la imagen de un buen Omega_ dijo Takano sonriendo a Ritsu, quién volteó su mirada sonrojada, Takano había olido el olor de los celos que despertaban en Ritsu.

Ritsu quería matar a su pareja por ser muy insensible, una mano agarrando su mano le sorprendió y le hizo sonrojar , Takano sabía cómo aliviarlo, Ritsu queriendo marcar a su Alfa, se restregó un poco al cuerpo de Takano llenándolo de su aroma.

_ sabes que es humano_ susurró Takano sonriendo pícaro.

_ y tú sabes que eres mío_ susurró en la oreja de Takano, encendiendo la excitación en ellos dos.

_ disculpa que los interrumpa , par de pervertidos, pero si quieren follar, busquen un hotel barato , eso le gustará, asco de homosexuales_ dijo Souichi tranquilo tomando su té aún en la jaula, a su costado, Usami Akihito asentía aburrido.

Ritsu se sonrojo y Takano gruñó molesto.

_ odias a los homosexuales pero tú llevas la cría de un Alfa, no es muy justo que digamos_ dijo Takano con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras Souichi le miraba molesto, Ritsu asintió aún sonrojado.

_ ¡NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!_ gritó molesto Souichi lanzando su taza en la cara de Takano quién solo lo esquivó_ solo que un lobo Alfa me hizo esto y lo va a pagar muy, pero muy caro_ susurró Souichi molesto apretando los barrotes.

_ Sino sabías mi querido Homosexual con complejo de Heterosexual Homofóbico, para concebir una cría de debe tener una pareja compatible con la otra, si tomaste por casualidad la flor afrodisíaca…_ dijo Takano mirando a un súper rojo Ritsu y Souichi, este último estaba también enojado_ tendrás la oportunidad de concebir una cría siempre y cuando…ambas partes tengan el consentimiento, sin ella, no puedes salir preñado_ dijo Takano tomando su té.

_¿Qué?_ preguntó confundido Souichi, relajándose un poco.

_ lo que el Alfa Takano quiso decir es que si ambos estaban de acuerdo con tener una cría y lo desean, entonces la flor permitía el embarazo, pudo haber violaciones por esa flor, pero no había cría si solo una persona quería una cría, tienen que estar comprometidos los dos_ dijo Usami Akihito con completa seriedad, Souichi estaba sorprendido de que una pequeña flor le diera tal sorpresa_ si el Alfa Morinaga o tú han tomado esa flor, y ambos deseaban tener sexo , entonces ambos iban sí o sí a tener una cría_ dijo finalizando.

Souichi estaba sonrojado, no solo era culpa del estúpido Alfa, sino también suya, se agarró la cabeza pensando en la metida de pata que tuvo al probar una maldita flor sin saber las consecuencias que estás traían, pero pensándolo bien, esa flor tenía un afrodisíaco, por lo que el único que deseo tal cosa era Morinaga ya que él no sabía que iba a ser como una gata en celo , Morinaga se aprovechó de la situación, Morinaga era el culpable.

Después de todo, Souichi no recordaba que él había detenido a Morinaga para que no se fuera, una de las consecuencias de la flor también era que lo olvidaba casi todo.

_ sin embargo, ¿Por qué Morinaga está secuestrado?,¿Qué ocurrió con el clan de Morinaga?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_ preguntó Souichi cambiando de tema y preocupado por Morinaga.

Ritsu se entristeció.

.

.


	21. Dias

Ritsu se entristeció.

_ solo sé pocos detalles_ dijo Takano a Souichi quién esperaba respuestas.

_ conoces…¿Conoces a Mogui?_ preguntó Ritsu mirando a Souichi quién asentía.

_ Es la Nana de Morinaga, le cuidó desde la cuna_ dijo Souichi confundido de que sacaran el tema de la Nana de Morinaga.

_ incluso antes de la cuna, Mogui traicionó a Morinaga y no trabajaba sola_ dijo Ritsu molesto.

_¿Qué?, ¿Quién?_ preguntó confundido Souichi, quería creer que era mentira, se preguntó si Joshua , el esposo de Mogui también le ayudaba en ello.

_ Mogui trabajaba en encubierto con un guardaespaldas de May, por los que , creyó conveniente atacar al Alfa Morinaga en su momento de debilidad_ dijo Takano mirando el vientre de Souichi quién se abrazó inconscientemente protegiendo a su cría.

_ Imposible, ella era…alguien muy amable_ susurró Souichi sorprendido.

_ no importa lo amable que era, ella ya tenía doble intenciones desde antes_ dijo Takano molesto, mirando a Ritsu quién solo miraba con tristeza la mesa.  
Souichi permanecía inmóvil en su jaula, juraba que si no estaba en ella iba a descuartizar al primero que se le cruce.

_ ya veo, entonces, dime…_ se quedó pensando un momento Souichi y entonces habló con total seriedad_ ¿Tienes algún dulce de crema batida con uvas y manzanas con un jugo de fresa y agua?_ preguntó desconcertando a los presentes.  
_ (Me había olvidado de los molestares del embarazo)_ pensó Takano suspirando arrepentido de no poner cinta en la boca molesta de la pareja del Alfa Morinaga.

_(¿Es increíble?)_ pensó confundido Ritsu incrédulo.

_(…)_ pensó Usami sin expresión, al ver el consentimiento en la mirada de Takano salió a buscar la extraña comida.

_¡ESPERA!_ gritó Souichi sorprendiendo a los demás por sus cambios de humor, un momento emocionado y en otro momento estaba gritando por algo_ ¿PUEDES TRAER ENCIMA UN POCO DE TOMATE?_ gritó , Ritsu quería vomitar su desayuno.

Usami asintió saliendo de allí veloz.

.

Al momento, se veía a un Ritsu con alcohol en su nariz muestras miraba con asco la escena, Takano evitaba mirarlo, Usami permanecía parado al costado de la jaula, en ella Souichi estaba comiendo con devoción lo pedido, lo saboreaba con emoción, con ganas de más, le ponía un poco galleta destrozada encima de su ¿Pastel?.

_ ¿Yf Cómof sufedio?_ preguntó con la boca llena.

Ritsu siguió oliendo el alcohol, tratando de evitar desmayarse.

Takano respondió con una vena resaltando en su rostro_ Mogui después de ver que el Alfa se fuera, aprovechó para matarte pero la doctora que era fiel al clan y al Alfa evitó ello, Mogui escapó por lo que la doctora logró sacarte de allí con Ritsu y mis cachorros, con ayuda claro del fiel Beta de Morinaga, su secretario había estado buscando al Alfa por lo que llegó a tiempo_ terminó molesto.

_ entonces …¿Qué mierda estuvieron haciendo desde entonces?_ dijo molesto Souichi después de saborear el chocolate , tenía su boca manchada de muchos sabores.

_ bueno, solo estamos observando la situación para poder hacer algo, tratamos de ver la mejor opción_ dijo Ritsu apoyándose en Takano.

_¡Y ESO ES TODO!_ gritó molesto parándose en la jaula, agarró los barrotes molesto_ ¿ENTONCES SE QUEDARON COMO IDIOTAS AQUÍ ESPERANDO QUE EL TONTO ALFA QUE ME PREÑÓ MUERA?_ gritó apretando los barrotes , estos estaban doblándose, Ritsu se abrazó a Takano asustado, el instinto protector de Takano se encendió, su lobo en su interior gruñó_ ¡ÉL ÚNICO QUE LO DEBE MATAR SOY YO!_ gritó molesto abriendo los barrotes y comenzó a caminar hasta el Alfa, pero Usami le puso en su nariz un pañuelo húmedo.

Souichi cayó en los brazos de Usami desmayado.

_ Mi Alfa, ¿Crees que debería decirle sobre el plan?_ preguntó Ritsu a Takano, quién solo negó.

_ es preferible que no, ya sabes cómo se pone sobre el asunto del Alfa Morinaga_ dijo Takano señalando los barrotes torcidos, Ritsu asintió temblando y Takano le abrazo tranquilizando a su pareja.

.

.


	22. Dolor

En una oscura celda, donde solo la luna se infiltrada entre los barrotes de una pequeña ventana en una pared, Misaki estaba asustado en una esquina observando con temor las ratas que pasaban a su costado, incluso había cucarachas, las ganas de vomitar llegaron, después de todo, solo quería ir al doctor para que le recomiende, aunque sea una pastilla o un lavado estomacal, pero no pensó que dos hombres llegarían a secuestrarlo y tirarlo en esa celda tan horrible.

Misaki estuvo pensando en todo lo ocurrido, talvez, solo talvez, sino hubiese buscado a Souichi y nunca abandonado la mansión, ahorita estaría muriéndose de hambre, pero no con el dolor estomacal que sentía en ese momento.

Miró su pierna, allí había una cadena encadenada a una gran bola de hierro.

Por ello no podía escapar de las ratas y la celda era muy pequeña.

De pronto la puerta se abrió cegando a Misaki por un momento, vio apenas como un hombre tiraba algo y cerraba la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Al acercarse con cuidado, lo miró por un momento reconociendo a ese hombre, si bien recordaba, ese hombre se había puesto muy raro con él, aún más cuando supo de su relación de amistad con Souichi.

Sin embargo, las condiciones de ese hombre eran muy malas, tenía heridas pequeñas y algunas profundas.

Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, su ropa era apenas una tela que le envolvía, estaba sucia y rasgada.

Misaki a pesar de que ese hombre estaba allí, le recostó en sus piernas, para que pudiera descansar mejor, estaba ese hombre medio inconsciente por lo que apenas respiraba.

_ ¿Tú eres Morinaga?_ preguntó Misaki tratando de limpiar un poco la cara de ese hombre.

Este apenas asintió, Misaki sorprendido estaba mudo.

_ Souichi…él…escapó_ susurró Morinaga cansado, estaba molesto por lo sucedido, por todo.

Por Mogui.

Por May, su madre.

Por él, por no ayudar a su pareja cuando más le necesitaba, pero estaba aliviado al saber que pudo escapar, por alguna razón, las únicas personas que sabían de su futuro cachorro o cachorros eran pocas, Mogui no había comentado nada a May sobre el embarazo de Souichi, y se sentía aliviado al saber que no se enteraran sus familiares, Souichi estaba más seguro lejos de todo lo sucedido.

Misaki estaba callado limpiando algunas heridas, le recordaban a su hermano Takahiro cuando había jugado fútbol americano y terminó hecho polvo.

_ …_ Morinaga con gran dificultad levantó su mano y lo llevó hasta su boca, de allí, bajo su lengua sacó algo y aún con esa dificultad, llevó su mano hasta la mano de Misaki, este confundido agarró lo que Morinaga le daba_ escóndelo hasta el momento adecuado, tú sabrás pronto cuando lo que será, créeme, el conejo es muy sabio y él te ayudará_ susurró cansado hasta desmayarse.

Misaki observó sorprendido su mano, más bien lo que allí tenía.

.

.

.  
Ritsu entró a la habitación de Souichi, apenas pasaron tres días de todo ello y ya se sentía cansado de todo, del problema , de Souichi y sus cambios de humor locos, aún recordaba cuando un día Souichi se levantó con todas las ganas de limpiar, sin éxito, toda la casa y lavar los platos para después explotar de rabia al enterarse que Paolita , novela preferida de Souichi, había preferido irse con otro hombre en vez de Fodogeo , para luego soltar en llanto y molesto queriendo asesinar a Morinaga.

Ritsu deseaba que todo acabara rápido para que el Alfa Morinaga se llevará a la bola de hormonas locas que Souichi representaba, a pesar de que el embarazo de un Omega era un poco más rápido que los normales, no significa que Souichi tuviera una pelota en su vientre, apenas pasaron casi unos días de su embarazo, solo que los cachorros de un Alfa o de un lobo crecían más rápido que los normales, la mayoría de veces el embarazo duraba seis meses.

Ritsu se sentó en la cama donde había un bulto tapado, esa noche , mirando la luna brillando por la ventana recordó que el plan se llevaría a cabo, por lo que encerraron a Souichi con Ritsu y los cachorros y Usami dentro de la casa para evitar algún inconveniente o que intentarán hacer algo.

_ Souichi- San , está noche se está planeando atacar al clan que la madre de Morinaga tomó como suyo, para traer de vuelta a Morinaga, ¿No estás feliz?_ preguntó Ritsu sonriendo y viendo cómo el bulto de movía inquietante_ debes estar muy emocionado_ dijo lleno de felicidad.

El bulto siguió moviéndose.

_ si fuera tú también estaría preocupado por él, pero sabes, creo en él, no por ser solo mi pareja_ dijo sonrojado Ritsu_ sino por ser la persona que yo…yo am…amo_ susurró , se comenzó a enojar al ver que solo se removía_ ¡DIME ALGO!_ gritó exasperado quitando las sábanas sorprendido.

El bulto que pensó que era Souichi, en realidad era uno de los guardianes amordazado con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ oh…no_ susurró sorprendido Ritsu, le quitó el trapo de la boca a aquel guardián_ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SOUICHI?_ gritó Ritsu enojado y preocupado tirando del cuello del guardián, quién solo gimoteaba.

_ él dijo que quería un poco de té con vainilla, al llegar a entregarle él me amordazó y me escondió en las sábanas y se tomó el té de vainilla_ dijo el guardián sudando frío.

_ ¿Se enteró del plan?_ preguntó Ritsu enojado, el guardián podría tener un especial respeto por el Alfa Takano, pero Ritsu estaba entre los que no debía decir no, después de todo, cuidó a Ritsu en su embarazo y no fue muy bonito.

_ no, pero talvez lo escuchó de ellos_ dijo Usami Akihito mirando a los guardianes que miraban nerviosos a Ritsu, quien les mataba con la mirada_ ahora debe estar de camino al lugar, necesito irme_ dijo Usami acercándose a Ritsu.

_¡Iré contigo!_ gritó Ritsu preocupado por Souichi y Takano.

_ no_ susurró Usami cargando a Ritsu_ me dieron la orden de cuidarlo a usted y sus hijos, no puedo dejar que vaya conmigo y que sus hijos estén en peligro, Ritsu-sama_ dijo llevándolo hasta la habitación de los cachorros.

_¡Pero estoy preocupado!_ gritó Ritsu.

_ aun así no puede ir conmigo, por favor , confíe en mí, estoy seguro de algo está noche_ dijo Usami sonriendo , Ritsu estaba sorprendido al verlo sonreír, desde que Takano llevó a Usami a vivir con ellos por un problemita en la familia de Usami, nunca le vieron sonreír_ está noche es especial_ dijo saliendo de allí,_ por favor , si ocurre algo ve a la guarida de los Takano_ dijo Usami, Ritsu asintió avergonzado, allí fue donde hicieron a los cachorros, literalmente, vio a sus cachorros dormir con total tranquilidad.

Aquella que Ritsu tanto envidiaba, deseaba estar con Takano, abrazarlo y besarlo, pero sabía que su esposo estaba obligado a devolver el favor a quien le ayudó durante el parto, Morinaga, un buen Alfa que le ayudó a pesar de ser un gato

. 


	23. Sin escape

Misaki esperaba pacientemente que Morinaga se despertara, solo había despertado una vez desde que lo tiraron en la celda.

No sabía si era de día o de noche, después de todo, la única ventana que había estado allí lo habían tapado para que supuestamente se asfixiaran ambos.

Misaki pensaba que no importa si se hubiese quedado en la mansión o en la aldea de todas formas se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Morinaga se removió inquieto en la improvisada cama de tela rota, Misaki lo miró esperando algún momento en que se levantará pero no lo hizo.  
La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora muy elegante, sin duda alguna era alguien con quien no debería meterse, pensaba Misaki.

La mujer solo sonrió de forma tétrica mirando a Morinaga.

_ al fin, estás aquí, en donde deberías estar, en el nido de ratas y suciedad, Jajaja_ reía sarcásticamente.

Misaki tembló en su lugar, esa mujer le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Sin reparar en Misaki llegó hasta Morinaga, ella le agarró el cuello apretándolo.

_ Ustedes dos van a morir a manos de mis queridas mascotas, eso estoy segura, jajajaja, llévenselo_ ordenó la mujer caminando a la salida con una mirada satisfactoria.

_ ¿QUÉ? _ gritó Misaki asustado, pero ya era tarde, dos hombres grandes entraron agarrando a ambos y arrastrarlo a algún lugar.

Misaki solo podía ver celdas y paredes de piedra.

.

La luz de la luna y las antorchas alumbraban de una forma que daba terror al ambiente.

El pueblo estaba sorprendido cuando al llegar a la plaza por órdenes de la nueva Alfa, Morinaga inconsciente y Misaki estaban arrodillados y amarrados a un tronco.

May, la madre de Morinaga llegó con un látigo en sus manos.

_ Muy buenas noches, mis "queridos" aldeanos insignificantes, yo May les traeré un show que nunca olvidarán y se llama ¡" ¡Si traicionan a la Alfa, todos, todos morirán"! _ gritó May sonriendo, los aldeanos temblaron, cuando May subió a ser Alfa todos creyeron que iba a ser una buena líder mejor que Morinaga, ahora deseaban que este despertara y se levantara a pelear por su posición.

May aun sonriendo tétricamente golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Morinaga quién solo se quejó, estaba aún inconsciente, pero podía sentir el ardor que se esparcía en su espalda.

May solo siguió golpeando a Morinaga con una furia contenida.

_ ¿Por qué le haces esto? _ preguntó Misaki temblando, a pesar de estar amarrado en el tronco no evitaba formular preguntas.

_ porque es divertido, ¿No? _ dijo May sin dejar de golpear, Morinaga aún no despertaba a pesar de los golpes y el dolor que sentía.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho para que siga inconsciente? _ preguntó Misaki molesto y preparado para lo peor.

_ ohhh, nada especial solo una pequeña y dulce tortura_ dijo sonriendo tétricamente.

_ Crees que la gente soportará tu maldad, ellos se levantarán contra ti, ¡De verdad! _ gritó Misaki tratando de dar valor a las personas que observaban lo que sucedía, pero estos se encogieron en su lugar tratando de esconderse de todo.

_ ¿Estás seguro?, ¿Acaso no ves que quieren correr como ratas a otro lugar que no sea este? _ preguntó May sonriendo con completa maldad en su mirada, tronó los dedos y los hombres que le seguían le trajo un trono de oro.

May se sentó como una reina mientras esperaba que sus hombres torturan a Morinaga.

Pero antes de hacer algún movimiento, entre los aldeanos se escuchaban el golpe de fuerte armadura resonando con valor.

May sonrió aún más.

.

.  
Morinaga comenzó a despertarse lentamente, escuchaba sonidos lejanos, fuertes, su espalda ardía y sentía frío, estaba envuelto en telas y amarrado a algo duro , olisqueo el aire tratando de reconocer en donde estaba y entonces activo en su cerebro.

Misaki observaba curioso como un grupo de soldados se aparecían entre los aldeanos, no reconocía a ninguno.

_ ¡Oh! _ exclamó en forma sorprendida y sarcástica May, quién miraba a los soldados_ ¿Qué hace aquí el Alfa Takano?, es de mala educación, querido, interrumpir una festividad tan… emocionante como esta_ dijo sonriendo sarcástica.

Takano no pudo evitar sentí furia al ver las heridas de Morinaga, después de todo estaba allí para rescatar a Morinaga y llevarlo a salvó con el Tsundere de Souichi.

_ solo es emocionante para ti, May_ dijo Takano feroz, estaba enojado, todos estaban en una situación tensa.

_ si y no solo para mi_ dijo May sonriendo, Takano sintió que alguien le puso algo frío y filoso en su cuello, su atacante estaba detrás de él, dispuesto a matarlo si movía por accidente alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Les había tenido esperando una trampa y ellos habían caído en ella.

Takano observó de reojo como el resto de los soldados caían muertos en sus lugares, los aldeanos gritaron horrorizados y él sudó frío, creyó que todo iba a ser fácil, pero al parecer no iba a salir bien de allí, pensó que solo era un simple rescate, pero no contaba con enfrentarse con todo el poder de May.

_viniste a la batalla sin ningún plan, Jajaja, querido, por esas cosas tan simples terminarás perdiendo a tu familia…¿Se llamaba Ritsu tu Omega?_ preguntó sonriendo May, Takano se sorprendió y estaba asustado por sus cachorros y por Ritsu, su amor, que ahora ambos peligraran era algo que realmente le asustaba.  
May se levantó de su lugar y de pronto detrás de ella apareció Mogui sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

Takano aún en su lugar trato de oler el aire, buscaba información de lo que se traían entre manos, pero al hacerlo supo que algo estaba mal.

May agarró la poción que sostenía Mogui y lo observó con locura.

_ por fin… ¡POR FIN ESTÁ ECHO! JAJAJJA_ riendo May le tiró la poción al cuerpo de Morinaga, al cual se estaba recuperando de su inconsciencia, Misaki tembló en su lugar_ ¡HÁZLO!_ gritó May para luego retirarse con sus guardias.

.

.  
Los aldeanos trataron de correr pero otro grupo de soldados cerraron el paso , algunos soldados en caballo quemaban las casas de los aldeanos y la casa principal.

.

Morinaga comenzó a gritar asustando a Misaki quién estaba justamente a su lado amarrado en un tronco.

Morinaga comenzó a convertirse en lobo desconcentrando a Misaki quién por primera vez observaba una transformación, pensó que era su fin, pero un hombre llegó y rompió sus cuerdas y se lo llevó al estilo princesa a otro lugar menos peligroso, sus ojos fríos le hipnotizaron por un momento, aunque sus manos eran frías él podía sentirlas cálidas.

Takano logró librarse de la persona que le aprisionaba y gritando órdenes para ayudar a la gente y mantener a raya a un enloquecido Lobo Morinaga.

Takano soportaba el olor que también le afectaba a él como le afectaba en ese momento a Morinaga, reconoció el olor como uno de los más fuertes descontroladores de lobos, los llevaba a la locura en forma inconsciente, al estar así atacarían a todos sin importar si eran amigos, pareja o familiares, era completamente peligroso estar cerca en ese momento a Morinaga.

La situación se había descontrolado.

.  
Ritsu estaba asustado, tenía a sus bebés en sus brazos, había salido de la habitación de sus bebés cuando escuchó ruidos en todos lados y disparos, había salido de allí por una puerta secreta escondida dentro del armario llevándolo a los refugios de la familia Takano, era un refugio muy bien protegido de todo, los únicos que sabían de ese refugio era la familia de Takano , Usami y Ritsu.

Ritsu permanecía allí asustado de todo, no sabía cuál era la situación afuera, pero trataba de tranquilizarse para mantener a sus cachorros tranquilos, a pesar de tener una preocupación muy grande por su pareja.

.

.

.

En el bosque, casi en la entrada de la aldea un soldado entraba con su traje de armadura agitado, miraba con sorpresa las llamas que salían de las casas, corrió desesperado buscando a alguien, suspiraba para tranquilizarse, después de todo, todo era un caos terrible.

.

.


	24. Evidencias

Takano trataba desesperadamente de mantener al lobo Morinaga quieto, prácticamente lo tenía sujetado a las cuerdas que con mucha dificultad amarro en las patas y hocico de Morinaga.

Utilizaba toda su fuerza esperando mantenerlo quieto, pero Takano sabía que era casi imposible, Morinaga tenía mucha fuerza que con la mirada buscaba a sus soldados, localizo tres cercano a él.

_ ¡NECESITO SU AYUDA!, ¡A-AHORA! _ grito con dificultad Takano, los soldados asintieron agarrando unas cuerdas, Morinaga seguía en su forma de lobo moviéndose inquieto y tenía una mirada feroz de su hocico comenzó a salir espuma.

Para los soldados y Takano, Morinaga era muy fuerte, casi era imposible sujetarlo y todo ello se juntaba con el olor del líquido que desparramó May en su hijo, les estaba volviendo locos, se estaba perdiendo su control y sentían una furia instalarse en su pecho, les estaba afectando a los lobos en su interior y no solamente estaban haciendo uso de su fuerza física sino también de su fuerza mental para no caer en la inconsciencia y terminar matando a todos.

En las mentes de los soldados y Takano comenzaba su conciencia a nublarse, Takano sabía que debía salir de allí rápido o terminarían igual o peor que Morinaga.

_ ¿TODOS LOS ALDEANOS FUEON AUXILIADOS? _ gritó Takano a sus soldados que mantenían a Morinaga quieto.

_ ¡SI, JEFE! _ gritó uno de los soldados, Takano observo a su alrededor, suspiró al saber que no había nadie cerca a ello o Morinaga.

_ ¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES QUIERO QUE USTEDES SUELTEN A MORINAGA Y SALGAN CORRIENDO DE AQUÍ SIN TRANSFORMARSE! _ gritó Takano a sus soldados y estos asintieron, Takano sabía que si uno llegase a transformarse caía en la probabilidad de caer bajo los efectos del líquido que tenía encima Morinaga y crearía una pelea entre lobos feroces y eso era peor, después de todo Morinaga como lobo era grande y eso podía apreciarlo desde el momento en que Morinaga se transformó _ ¡UNO!¡DOS! Y… ¡TRES! _.

Takano y los soldados soltaron las cuerdas y salieron corriendo desesperados, pero uno de los soldados se descontroló por el temor y se transformó en lobo.

Y tal como pensaba Takano, el lobo se enfureció gruñendo al lobo Morinaga y este le respondía.

_ ¡CORRAN! _ gritó Takano desesperado a los soldados que se habían detenido para observar lo sucedido, ellos comenzaban a correr al bosque, durante el forcejeo con Morinaga los soldados habían aprovechado para sacar a los aldeanos que estaban atrapados en el fuego y detenidos por otros soldados, todos llevaron a los aldeanos lejos de todo, escaparon al bosque en un refugio secreto que Morinaga había construido para tiempo de guerras.

Takano iba a entrar al bosque una vez que todos sus soldados hubiesen entrado, pero un olor conocido en el aire le hizo reaccionar.

_ ¡ESTE IDIOTA!, SIGAN ADELANTE_ gritó Takano a los soldados mientras que él buscaba a la fuente de ese olor.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki observaba hipnotizado al hombre de ojos violeta al cual los sentía intrigantes y misteriosos. Su sonrisa suave marcaba sus rasgos masculinos e iluminaba su mirada, inspirando seguridad y calidez a Misaki, al cual sentía que lo necesitaba. Finalmente, tenía una melena gris ceniza de reflejos plateados que hicieron a Misaki tener las ganas de tocar su cabello.

Este hombre le abrazó una vez que lo bajo en el césped de las profundidades del bosque en un lugar seguro, comenzó a oler su nuca y Misaki hizo lo mismo, algo en ese hombre le atraía mucho, sus mejillas se calentaron y abrazo a ese hombre con un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho.

_ mío _susurró este hombre apretándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

_ tuyo _ Misaki no supo cómo esas vergonzosas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, este hombre sonrió emocionado restregando su cara en el cuello de Misaki.

_ cof…cof_ alguien tosió atrás de ellos, Misaki al observar detrás de la espalda del hombre que desconocía se encontró con la sorpresa que estaban todos reunidos, es decir, todos los chicos que habían viajado con él y Souichi a la mansión, solo que muchos estaban sudando, como si hubiesen corrido una maratón.

Quien había tosido era nada más y nada menos que Alois quien levantaba su pulgar feliz.

Misaki se sentía muy avergonzado.

_ Hola, Soy Akihito Takaba de Asami Ryuichi, soy del clan de los gatos, pero ya que soy pareja de Asami_ se sonrojó Akihito por lo que había dicho_ ahora soy del clan de las panteras, estoy aquí para ayudarlos_ dijo sonriendo.

Muchos de los muchachos estaban confundidos.

_no te le he preguntado, pero que estuvieras allí llevándonos la comida no era solo por coincidencia, ¿verdad? _ preguntó el guía a Akihito.

_ah…bueno… la verdad estaba allí porque recibí una misión de mi pareja, aparte de que ese territorio les pertenecía a los antiguos lobos en realidad no tenía dueño, por lo que ningún clan estaba interesado en ese terreno, aunque ese no es el caso, supuestamente iba a vigilarlos, después de un día recibí una nota de mi pareja, nos iban a atacar en algún momento por lo que ya saben que escapamos de allí sin ser detectados por ellos, mi misión pasó a protegerlos de los hombres de May_ dijo Akihito molesto, realmente molesto y celoso al recordar que una vez esa vieja casi intentaba seducir a su macho, sino fuese porque saco sus garras y marco como suyo a su pareja delante de ella podría haberla atacado, Asami ya le había advertido de la maldad de esa mujer.

_bueno…ya que atacaste a mi amigo… ¿Quién eres? _ preguntó Alois al hombre de ojos violeta, avergonzando a Misaki quien jamás pensó marcar a alguien como suyo ni autodeclararse como propiedad de alguien.

_ Akihiko Usami_ susurró abrazando a Misaki quien estaba avergonzado.

_ (¿Usami?) _ se preguntó Misaki pensando que había algo que se le estaba olvidando.

_ ¿Usami como Usagi?, ajajja, como un conejo, jajaj _ comenzó a reír Alois contagiando al resto, Usami estaba molesto con un tic en su ceja.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Misaki.

 _"_ …_ Morinaga con gran dificultad levantó su mano y lo llevó hasta su boca, de allí, bajo su lengua sacó algo y aún con esa dificultad, llevó su mano hasta la mano de Misaki, este confundido agarró lo que Morinaga le daba_ escóndelo hasta el momento adecuado, tú sabrás pronto cuando lo que será, créeme, el conejo es muy sabio y él te ayudará_ susurró cansado hasta desmayarse._

 _Misaki observó sorprendido su mano, más bien lo que allí tenía."_

_ ¿Usagi-san? _ llamó Misaki a Usami quien simplemente le miro, solo a él le permitía llamarle así.

_ si…eh…tu nombre_ pidió Usami quien esperaba ansioso.

_ Misaki Takahashi, tu eres… ¿el conejo que me mencionó Morinaga-san? _ preguntó Misaki, Usami asintió con seriedad.

Misaki sacó de su bolsillo algo, Usami extendió su mano para recibir lo que Misaki le iba a dar.

Usami observo una memoria pequeña en su mano, estaba sorprendido e intrigado por ello.

_ Morinaga-san me dijo que el conejo es sabio y que me ayudará, ¿es verdad, Usagi-san? _ preguntó Misaki mirando con esperanza a Usami quien solo guardó la memoria para luego abrazarlo.

Todos estaban intrigados, mas antes de formular preguntas una camioneta negra con ventanas polarizadas llegó hasta ellos.

Todos se asustaron a excepción de Akihito, quien solo suspiro de alivio.

Asami había mandado por ellos.

Akihito les explico y todos subieron, Usami agarró una computadora portátil y comenzó a ver lo que contenía la memoria mientras los chicos comenzaron a hacer preguntas de lo que sucedía y Akihito le explicó sobre los cambia formas, sobre la pareja Omega, sobre el Alfa, sobre los clanes menos de la situación actual, ya que no estaba al tanto de ello.

Una vez que todos comprendieron, aun estando sorprendidos, esperaban en silencio llegar a donde estarían a salvo.

_ ¿Qué es lo que contiene, Usagi-san? _ preguntó Misaki con curiosidad sentado al lado de Usami, no soportando el silencio que se formó, este suspiro de alivio y felicidad, todos estaban intrigados.

_ May, la autoproclamada Alfa podría caer ante las evidencias que esta memoria contiene_ dijo Usami sonriendo y besando la frente de un avergonzado Misaki.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? _ preguntó Akihito intrigado.

_ Tú y yo sabemos lo poderosa que ella es por sus contactos y por muchas cosas más, incluso el consejo no le puede tocar sin evidencias de algún delito_ dijo Usami suspirando y oliendo el olor de Misaki.

_ ¿Qué evidencias contiene en esa memoria que sea un delito grave para May? _ preguntó Akihito con seriedad.

Usami sonrió con satisfacción.

_ Morinaga no solo estaba soportando las torturas que May le daba, sino que también reunía las evidencias necesarias para sacarla del poder, por eso nunca se reveló contra ella, porque sabía que tenía que sacarla de todo que le conectaba, ahora solo queda ir al consejo y mostrar estas pruebas_ dijo Usami.

_pero … ¿Qué evidencias? _ preguntó Akihito curioso y emocionado.

_ El contrato que firmo May conel asesino de los anteriores Alfas, el padre de Morinaga y su abuelo, audios de llamadas y mensajes que ella mandaba al asesino y a hombres de negocios ilegales, fotos de infidelidades, del incendio del orfanato que Morinaga construyó, las torturas que le hizo a Morinaga, incluye videos, lo que le hizo a Junya Masaki, le torturó hasta cegarlo, él es la pareja de su hermano quien desaparecieron ambos después del incendio, y fotos recientes, aquí hay más evidencia de lo que podríamos pensar_ dijo Usami emocionado.

_ ¡CHOFER!, CAMBIAMOS DE RUTA, ¡VAMOS AL CONSEJO! _ gritó Akihito abriendo la pequeña ventana que conectaba con el conductor, después saco su celular llamando a Asami.

.

.

.


	25. Regresa, por favor

En el pueblo de la ahora Alfa May, dos poderosos y feroces lobos se atacaban entre sí, la rabia en su mirada se reflejaba en sus garras fuertes al cual chocaban entre sí, ambas criaturas tenían heridas profundas en sus cuerpos pero eso no evitaba que ambos se lastimen y causen daño por todo el terreno.

El lobo soldado atacó a Morinaga agarrándose en el lomo del lobo incrustando las garras profundamente causando un dolor demasiado fuerte en el lobo Morinaga quién se sacudía tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Mas en un fuerte movimiento logró sacarse de encima al lobo soldado lanzándolo lo más lejos que podía.

El lobo Morinaga estaba listo para regresar a matarlo al lobo soldado, más antes de llegar a él con los ojos inyectados en sangre cegados por el afecto del líquido , un hombre con armadura llegó poniéndose en medio de ambos lobos.

_ ¡Basta!_ gritó sacándose el casco y revelando a un Souichi completamente sudado y asustado por Morinaga, estaba de alguna forma preocupado y se sentía a punto de morir al ver a su lobo completamente loco.

El lobo Morinaga le gruñó molesto a Souichi sin reconocerlo, todos sus sentidos estaban cegados por el olor, no podía reconocer quién era la persona que estaba allí, no podía reconocer a su pareja.

Takano no logró alcanzar a Souichi, cuando llegó pudo ver la situación, un Morinaga bajo los efectos de una droga estaba a punto de atacar a Souichi quién llevaba a las crías no nacida en su vientre, estaba molesto con Souichi por poner en peligro su propia vida y la de los cachorros no nacidos.

Takano quiso ir a detener a Souichi y llevárselo lo más lejos que pudo pero un movimiento a unos poco metros de esos dos le llamó la atención, el lobo soldado estaba recuperándose y podría atacar a Souichi, entonces agarrando una soga corrió hasta donde el lobo y con dificultad lo amarró a un lugar que fuese capaz de soportar la fuerza del lobo soldado.

Takano pudo ver una pequeña fuente de agua y sin pensarlo le tiró encima al soldado quién desorientado comenzaba a reaccionar confundido , al parecer había recuperado su conciencia.

.

_¡BASTA!_ gritó Souichi asustado, el lobo que estaba delante de él no era el Morinaga que un día le profesó su amor.

Souichi tenía miedo de Morinaga, estaba asustado y preocupado, sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida y la de su cachorro pero no podía hacer nada más, se sentía un inútil por no ayudar a Morinaga.

El lobo se acercó acechando a Souichi quién aún con el temblor en sus piernas no se alejaba de él.

_ ven aquí, pequeño_ susurró Souichi extendiendo sus temblorosas manos.

El lobo Morinaga gruñó molesto acercándose a Souichi.  
Souichi comenzó a confundirse cuando veía que el lobo comenzaba a agitar su cabeza , sus ojos estaban cambiándose a los ojos del verdadero Morinaga para luego volver a ser rojos.

Takano lo pudo ver desde lejos.

_ ¡SOUICHI!_ gritó Takano llamando la atención de un confundido Souichi _ ¡ESTA TRATANDO DE RECORDARTE!,¡SIGUE HACIENDOLO!_ dijo Takano con las esperanzas puestas en Souichi.

_ Bien_ susurró Souichi tratándose de dar aunque sea un poco de valor, observó al lobo Morinaga a los ojos, este seguía acercándose a Souichi con las intenciones de hacerle daño, pero algo lo detenía a veces_ Morinaga , mírame, ¡SOY YO!, ¡T-TU PAREJA!_ gritó avergonzado de lo que decía, esperaba nunca repetirlo de nuevo si ese tonto de Morinaga se recuperaba_( vamos , no me dejes así, Morinaga)_ pensó afligido Souichi, al parecer lo que decía comenzaba a ayudar a Morinaga a recuperarse un poco.

Takano al ver que el soldado se recuperó le pidió ayuda para traer baldes de agua rápido.

_ ¡VAMOS MORINAGA!, PIENSA EN TU CACHORRO ,PIENSA EN EL PUEBLO QUE TRATABAS DE SALVAR….POR FAVOR…piensa en mí, y-yo te...amo_ este último lo susurró mientras sus lágrimas caían de desesperación y de vergüenza.

El lobo Morinaga sacudía de forma violenta su cabeza, como si los recuerdos tratarán de entrar en su cabeza.

_¡Souichi!_ gritó Takano asustado por lo que veia.

Souichi estaba sorprendido cuando de pronto se vio con Morinaga aún en forma de lobo encima de él, sentía un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, el peso de Morinaga le había tumbado al suelo y las mandíbulas del lobo incrustadas en su brazo.

El sabor de la sangre de Souichi en la lengua del lobo le hizo reaccionar un poco , entonces comenzó a olfatear la esencia de Souichi, era dulce, adictiva y en ella también había un olor de unos cachorros, de un lobo pequeño, de un cachorro Alfa , de un bebé que era suyo y la esencia del hombre que era suyo en cuerpo y alma, de Souichi.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Morinaga, Takano aprovechó en ese instante con su soldado a derramar el agua encima de Morinaga, y quién poco a poco sentía los dedos de Souichi acariciarle con ternura su cabeza, Morinaga dejó poco a poco de morderlo y se volvió dócil como un perro.

Souichi le abrazó, había tenido miedo de Morinaga, mucho miedo, pero después de que Morinaga le mordiera algo le hizo tranquilizarse, como si algo cálido en su vientre le hubiese dado la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Takano podía saber que el bebé de ambos en el vientre de Souichi les había ayudado , el cachorro o los cachorros que llevaban eran de por sí muy fuertes y en ese momento lo habían demostrado al detener la furia de Morinaga y proteger a su madre, Souichi.

Morinaga volvía a ser humano y observó con dolor a Souichi, no recordaba mucho de lo que hizo, pero la sangre y la herida profunda en el brazo de Souichi llevaba su olor lleno de furia, comenzó a sollozar abrazando con fuerza a Souichi.

_ perdón…perdón…perdóname Souichi, perdóname mi amor_ susurró insistentemente mientras abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos a la cabeza y herida del brazo, estaba completamente adolorido, su corazón lloraba de dolor, había herido a Souichi cuando prometió no hacerlo, nunca se lo podría perdonar.

_ tonto, todo está bien, no te preocupes, tonto_ dijo Souichi abrazando a Morinaga sin importarle la desnudez de este.

Souichi se sentía aliviado, Morinaga había vuelto, su Morinaga había vuelto con él y su cachorro no nacido.

Moringa estaba aún adolorido cuando sintió que Souichi perdía fuerzas, al observarlo se dio cuenta que Souichi estaba desmayado.

_ Souichi…. Souichi _ repetía constantemente tratando de despertar a Souichi , estaba comenzando a asustarse, una mano en su hombro le hizo reaccionar.

_ Soy Takano, salvaste a Ritsu y lo ayudaste en el parto, antes que nada debemos salir de aquí, pronto todo se quemará y no quedará nada, debemos irnos y también debemos ayudar a Souichi para evitar que pierdas más sangre_ dijo Takano preocupado y Morinaga asintió cargando a Souichi, miró a su alrededor observando mucho fuego, todo lo que había luchado estaba en ello, esperaba al menos que todos estuvieran bien.

. 


	26. Verdad

El grupo donde estaban los chicos con Akihito, Misaki , Usami y el guía caminaban a la entrada de una grande y hermosa mansión, al entrar todos quedaron impresionados menos Akihito, quién ya había estado allí antes.

_ aquí es_ dijo Akihito señalando la mansión, todos observaron la mansión blanca con grandes jardines.

_ Akihito, mire_ dijo Usami señalando un grupo de autos alineados en una parte de la mansión.

Akihito se sorprendió porque sabía de quién pertenecía esas camionetas, mando una señal afirmativa a Usami, era hora de actuar.

.

Al llegar adentro ,todos estaban aún más sorprendidos, si afuera era espectacular adentro era incluso mejor.

Akihito puso su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio, los demás asintieron.

_ nosotros nos quedaremos aquí , ustedes que conocen mejor la situación será perfecto para ustedes ingresar a hablar, a parte que sí en algún momento ella trata de escapar nosotros nos encargaremos_ dijo Lason sonriendo a Akihito, Riki gruñó detrás de él asiendo sonreír aún más a Lason, después de todo casi nunca había visto a Riki celoso por algo.

Akihito asintió, admitía que Lason tenía belleza pero su pareja es mejor que él, eso pensaba al recordar las veces en que se amaron de forma intensa.

Akihito, Misaki y Usami ingresaron en una puerta grande.

Cómo se esperaban ambos, allí estaba nada más ni nada menos…

May.

Los doce ancianos estaban sentados en una mesa grande en gran altura, abajo , sentada en el piso lloraba May completamente "adolorida".

Usami escondió detrás de él a Misaki, temía que May le viera y le reconociera.

_ mi…mi precioso hijo es un gran traidor_ susurraba May llorando , sus manos y cuerpo temblaban , los ancianos estaban mirando con compasión a May_ llegué tarde, todos estaban en llamas, todos estaban muertos, Morinaga, mi hijo, me hizo falsas acusaciones…yo traté de detenerlo, se volvió loco, ¡SE VOLVIÓ LOCO!_ gritó desesperada, comenzaba a llorar aumentando la compasión de los ancianos.

_ ¿ Es cierto lo que dices?_ preguntó uno de los ancianos fríamente.

_¡SI!_ gritó May sacando su túnica, demostrando sus ropas rotas llenas de sangre_ esto me hizo él, ¡ESCAPÉ DE ESE LOCO!_ gritó sollozando.

Usami y Akihito estaban enojados, esa mujer estaba saliéndose con la suya, Usami olfateo el aire y supo que si era sangre, solo que no identificaba de quién era.

_ ¿Hay alguien que pueda afirmar este hecho?_ dijo otro anciano con compasión en su mirada.

_ Si, traje a alguien_ dijo May, Akihito y Usami se escondieron con Misaki detrás de unos de los pilares altos y gruesos que sostenían del suelo al techo.

De la puerta apareció Mogui, con lágrimas en sus ojos y en el mismo estado que May.

_ habla_ ordenó un anciano tratando de escuchar los hechos.

_ era inicialmente la Nana de Morinaga, lo cuidé desde pequeño pero eso no evitó que él me atacara_ dijo Mogui llorando y llegando hasta May, ambas lloraban por su supuesta tragedia_ lo que le dijo la señora May es verdad, ¡MORINAGA DESTRUYÓ AL PUEBLO!_ gritó cayendo al piso abrazando a May.

Los ancianos estaban convenciéndose de lo que decían ambas.

Usami asintió a Akihito quién solo sonrió.

_ eso no es verdad_ dijo Akihito saliendo del pilar , ambas mujeres estaban sorprendidas y enojadas.

Los ancianos estaban sorprendidos.

_ Explícate porque no es verdad_ dijo un anciano enojado por la interrupción.

_ no hace falta explicar_ dijo Akihito molestando a las mujeres y ancianos.

_ entonces…¿Cómo quieres que creamos que lo que nos dicen estás damas son mentiras, joven Akihito de Asami?_ dijo un anciano interesado en la situación.

_ dije, que no hace falta explicar con palabras sino con pruebas reales, si miran allí verán una pantalla de un proyector, allí veremos todo, todo_ dijo lentamente señalando una pared donde efectivamente estaba la pantalla y el proyector estaba en una mesa justo en una esquina.

Akihito observaba con burla a ambas mujeres quienes estaban molestas.

Los ancianos se acomodaron en su asiento.

Y todo fue revelado.

_ al principio la señora May se habían enamorado de un joven y tenían una relación a escondidas, May en ese tiempo estaba comprometida con el joven Alfa, quién ocuparía el trono una vez se casará con ella_ dijo Usami saliendo del pilar y dejando a Misaki en la computadora portátil para manejar las imágenes y los vídeos, ambas mujeres estaban enojadas por su plan fallido.

En la pantalla aparecieron la imagen de los dos hombres.

Uno del hombre pareja de May y el joven Alfa.

_ pero cuando el padre del joven Alfa se enteró de este echo , le dio dos alternativas, una era de dejar la relación o dos de dejar el compromiso, May llena de ambición eligió la una _dijo Akihito.

Los ancianos estaban sorprendidos.

_ sin que nadie se entere de ello, con sus propias manos mató al joven quien le profesaba su amor solo se escuchó el rumor de la muerte de un hombre de un clan y de eso nada más_ dijo Usami, la pantalla se visualizo un cuerpo tapado en una sábana, May apartó su mirada y Mogui se sorprendió, apartándose lentamente de May.

_¿ Qué pruebas sostiene de que la señora May fue la asesina de ese joven?_ dijo el anciano con mirada fría.

_ por un error que ella cometió, ella le había citado al joven por medio de una carta, cuando lo mato llevó la carta con ella, sus manos llenas de sangre mancharon la carta dejando por consecuencia sus huellas, lo tiró al bosque en un lugar lejano pensando que se perdería y que nunca lo encontraría, ella había dejado pruebas por todos lados_ dijo Akihito, apareció una imagen de una carta amarilla con sangre y huellas en ella.

_ una vez que todo eso pasó, ella se casó con el joven Alfa siendo consiente de que estaba embarazada del joven que asesinó, de esa unión nació su primer hijo, el hermano de Morinaga ,kunihiro, al que ahora está desaparecido, por ello este hombre_ dijo Usami señalando la imagen del hombre y del hermano de Morinaga_ y el hermano de Morinaga son parecidos, May lo trató de lo mejor, mejores escuelas, mejor comida, mejor ropa, mejor trato, el joven Alfa ahora siendo el verdadero Alfa estaba ocupado en sus deberes que pocas veces veía a su familia_ .

_ por ello no se dio cuenta del poco parecido que su hijo tenía de él, sin embargo, el anterior Alfa dudaba de ello, el padre del Alfa presionaba a May sobre ello, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, al pasar el tiempo ella ya tenía a Morinaga, el verdadero hijo del Alfa, quién avergonzado por no prestar atención a su familia lo trataba de recuperar en Morinaga_ dijo Akihito apareciendo la imagen de Morinaga pequeño y su padre, quién le cargaba con una sonrisa, detrás de ellos estaba May muy seria y su otro hijo quién solo tenía una expresión enojada.

_ el anterior Alfa logró saber la verdad y enfrentó a May y supo lo que ya sabía, el primer hijo no era del Alfa, sino del joven que se enamoró por primera vez, ese mismo día el anterior Alfa advirtió a May de decirles la verdad al Alfa, May no queriendo que eso ocurriera contrató a un especialista en plantas para hacer un veneno potente, quién terminó acabando la vida del anterior Alfa_ dijo Usami viendo la fotografía de lo que era una noticia de un periódico y la imagen de un cuerpo tapado con una sábana saliendo de la casa principal.

El Alfa y Morinaga lloraban abrazados, el hermano de Morinaga se unió a ellos en otra toma.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que fue May quién contrato a un especialista en ello?_ preguntó un anciano.

_ ella mandaba cartas con la firma de M.Y, May Yura , su apellido de soltera, y de nuevo sus huellas estaban allí_ dijo mientras veían en la pantalla una carta con una letra parecida a la otra carta donde citaba a su joven amante a su muerte.

_ no solo eso, mientras afuera de la casa principal era amable y linda para todos _ dijo Usami señalando una imagen donde May estaba ayudando al pueblo_ por dentro trataba de forma cruel al joven Morinaga, en ese tiempo había contratado a Mogui en la casa principal, Mogui es la hermana del joven que una vez amó y que mató_ dijo apareciendo la imagen de aquel joven y una joven Mogui, ambos sonreían a la camara de blanco y negro.

Mogui estaba sorprendida tapándose la boca llena de terror.

.

.


	27. Verdad II

Mogui estaba sorprendida tapándose la boca llena de terror.

_ en ese tiempo el joven Morinaga era listo y su amigo de la infancia aún más, Hiroto, quien se convirtió en Beta de Morinaga más adelante le aconsejó poner cámaras ocultas, así Morinaga descubrió las cosas que May ocultaba, tratos ilegales, distribución de drogas y trata de personas, infidelidades con muchas personas, lo que planeaba más adelante y todo lo demás_ dijo Usami mientras las imágenes pasaban una tras otra, tratos, contratos, dinero, etc.

May aparecía con muchos hombres en hoteles y también dentro de la casa principal.

_ Morinaga desde pequeño había sido abandonado por su madre, literalmente ella lo ignoraba y lo trataba mal, cuando Morinaga hizo un amigo llamado Masaki ,su hermano, kunihiro se había enamorado de Masaki, lo hizo su pareja, Morinaga estaba interesado en Masaki y había luchado por enamorarlo, pero al ver la felicidad de Masaki se rindió, May descubrió de ello y …quemó el orfanato que por mucho tiempo había tratado de mantenerlo Morinaga, pero Masaki quiso ayudarlo terminando mal, le destrozó su vista dejándolo ciego_ dijo Akihito pasando las imágenes de Morinaga quién ya estaba grande se despedía de kunihiro y Masaki, este último estaba vendado en los ojos y sonreía con dolor.

Las imágenes aparecían, un orfanato en llamas, videos donde la madre de Morinaga salía incendiado el orfanato y atacando con unas tijeras a Masaki.

_ Mogui había ayudado porque pensaba en lo que iba a obtener a pesar de tener a Joshua, no estaba realmente interesada en el bebé que iba a adoptar de todas formas, sino en las ganancias que a ella le traian_ dijo Usami.

_¿ Qué beneficios?_ preguntó un anciano.

_ dinero, ayudaba para obtener dinero, a veces ocultando pruebas otras ayudando a tapar a May dando supuestas evidencias que May estaba con ella y que no era responsable de nada_ dijo Akihito.

_ Morinaga sabía que la ambición de May era fuerte, May hizo un complot con otro clan, donde llevaron al Alfa a una trampa, el Alfa llegó a su muerte gracias por una carta falsa que May había enviado anónimamente al Alfa donde debía parar una guerra pequeña, al llegar allí el Alfa fue sorprendido y atacado, todos murieron a excepción del clan enemigo_ dijo Usami.

Las imágenes seguían pasando.

Los ancianos estaban sorprendidos por las evidencias, habían videos donde Morinaga era humillado por su madre, muchas eran recientes y otras muy antiguas, incluso sobre la verdad del ataque del pueblo , su incendio y sobre lo que le hizo a Morinaga.

Akihito estaba sorprendido.

May aprovechó para escapar, Mogui gritó señalando su huida.

_¡ATRANPELA!_ gritó un anciano parándose , de las otras puertas aparecieron hombres muy bien armados y comenzaron a seguir a May.

Mas está no llegó lejos, Lason y Riki, junto con Alois , Claude, Wolfram, Yuri, Yuu , Mika y los demás habían ayudado a atraparla a ella y sus secuaces.

.

Souichi sentía algo cálido en su mano y en su corazón, tenía algo en su nariz que le ayudaba a respirar, se sentía un poco débil pero muy bien descansado , estaba acostado y escuchaba un sonido agudo que subía y bajaba de tono, sentía sus ojos pesados como su cuerpo, lentamente y acostumbrándose a la luz comenzó a abrir sus ojos, al principio solo observó todo borroso para poco a poco aclararse.

Levantó su rostro tratando de identificar dónde estaba, sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, recordó entonces lo sucedido.

_ugh_ gruñó molesto Souichi hasta que pudo darse cuenta que quién sostenía su otra mano era Morinaga quién le miraba con tristeza y cansancio , tenía ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos, su piel estaba palida _¿M-Morinaga?_ preguntó preocupado, algo en su interior se apretó al observar a Morinaga en tal estado, desarreglado , cansado y pálido.

Se dió cuenta que estaba en una habitación del hospital.

_ ¿Aún te duele mucho?...yo…lo siento_ susurró Morinaga con una tristeza profunda en su mirada.

Souichi estaba sorprendido y ido, con un poco de dificultad abrazo a Morinaga deseando que el dolor que ambos sentían desapareciera, sentía en su hombro humedad , Morinaga le abrazó con dulzura y cuidando de no hacerle daño lloraba en silencio.

Souichi cerró los ojos, se sentía extraño y tenía las mejillas calientes como su corazón, los anteriores días había sentido mucha ansiedad y mucha hambre y ahora se sentía tranquilo y aún con hambre pero ahora de comida buena.

_ no pasó nada, más bien , ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre todo?_ preguntó Souichi apretando entre sus brazos a Morinaga quién solo suspiró oliendo el olor de Souichi, como si este le ayudará a tranquilizarse.

_ no quería que te involucraras en esto, tú eres mi destino, eres mi pareja especial y dentro tuyo está nuestro fruto, mi corazón es tuyo y lo sabes_ dijo Morinaga llevando la mano de Souichi a su corazón quién latía suavemente, Souichi estaba ido con todo lo que Morinaga le decía, se sentía en las nubes y sentía cosquillas en su estómago, se sentía caliente, se sentía seguro_ a pesar de lo que te hice no tiene perdón, lo lamento si te lastimé mucho, Souichi, yo te amo a pesar de que quizás no sientas lo mismo_ dijo Morinaga lleno de dolor en su mirada.

Souichi estaba sorprendido, se había confesado y este ni siquiera le recordaba, eso comenzó a molestarlo.

_ tú pequeño…_ dijo Souichi enojado agarrando la cara de Morinaga y dulcemente le dio un beso en su boca, lo hizo con todo el cariño que no podía decirle a través de su boca, lo hizo de la forma en que sentía de verdad a Morinaga, un amor real y sincero.

Souichi cerró sus ojos avergonzado sin dejar de besar a un sorprendido y sonrojado Morinaga.

Souichi terminó el beso escondiendo su mirada en el pecho de Morinaga quién solo sonrió tiernamente.

_ disculpa las molestias, pareja de tontos, pero tengo que informarte algo , angel-kun_ dijo un hombre ingresando a la habitación, Souichi avergonzado se escondió bajo las sábanas de la camilla y Morinaga solo sonrió asintiendo.

_¿Qué sucede, Hiroto?_ dijo Morinaga sonriendo dulcemente , un gruñido se escuchó bajo las sábanas, Souichi se molestó por lo amable que era Morinaga con ese hombre y por la sonrisa que este le regalaba.

_ um_ suspiró Hiroto sonriendo de forma traviesa_ verás, atraparon a May junto a sus secuaces y ya le dictaron hace días un veredicto, después de todo han pasado tres días de aquello, ¿No?_ dijo sentándose junto a Morinaga.

_¡Tres días!_ gritó Souichi sorprendido saliendo de las sábanas, eso hizo que su herida doliera, entonces gruñó de dolor preocupando a Morinaga.

_ no te muevas mucho, Souchi_ dijo Morinaga preocupado y ayudando a acostarlo en la camilla.

_bueno, Mogui y los secuaces de May fueron llevados a prisión por años de complicidad y algunos delitos más, May fue encerrada en un manicomio, al parecer su ambición junto con la muerte de su pareja destinada, la primera pareja, hicieron que se descontrolara, ella morirá lentamente por ello, todos saben que si tú pareja muere esta persona puede enloquecer y morir de soledad, ella morirá de esa forma y no creo que falte mucho, sin embargo, todavía queda un problemita más, quisiera hablar en privado de esto_ dijo Hiroto a Morinaga quién asintió levantándose de allí.

Souichi agarró la mano de Morinaga asustado.

_ Lo que hablen por favor, quisiera oírlo_ dijo Souichi preocupado, Hiroto miró a Morinaga y este asintió.

Entonces Hiroto habló, Souichi se sorprendió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, Morinaga asintió abrazándolo tratando de calmarlo, Souichi se desplomó en llanto abrazando con fuerza a Morinaga.

Hiroto observaba con lástima a ambos.

Después de todo, era lo mejor.

.

.


	28. ¿Destino?

Ya han pasado cerca de dos semanas, durante ese tiempo Morinaga junto a su Beta, Hiroto , habían organizado en reuniones la reconstrucción de la aldea, el consejo había donado dinero para ello como una disculpa por haber dudado de ellos, entonces se reunió con la gente para reconstruirlo durante ese tiempo, a penas estaban a la mitad de reconstruir su aldea.

Los estudiantes fueron llevados a un refugio junto con los niños y mujeres embarazadas para ayudar a preparar alimentos y ser enfermeros de algunas personas que necesitan de su ayuda.

Usami Akihito había pedido a Misaki como su pareja Omega y con permiso forzado de Souichi , se llevó a su pareja a su hogar.

Souichi aún permanecía en el hospital, su herida estaba cerrando poco a poco y a pesar de ya no sentir muchos antojos tenía muchas ganas de estar junto a Morinaga , por ello enfermeras tenían que lidiar con un exigente Souichi al cual pedía a gritos y amenazas su extraña comida y a su pareja.

Por ello Morinaga le regaló un peluche, todo sería extraño menos para Souichi, que gracias a que Morinaga le había explicado que ese peluche contenía la esencia de Morinaga, Souichi se sentía relajado sosteniendo al peluche de un lobo parecido a Morinaga cuando esté se convertía.

Morinaga no solo recibió ayuda del consejo, sino de su contacto confiable , Asami Ruichi, lo conoció durante una reunión al cual ayudó a evitar que la pareja de Asami , Akihito, fuera secuestrado, admitía que Akihito era fuerte pero con diez hombres era imposible luchar por lo que se unió a la pelea ganándose la confianza de Asami , desde allí trabajaban juntos cuando habían forasteros que querían hacer daño o llevarse a algún cambia formas.

.

.  
Dos semanas después los jóvenes estudiantes estaban con Souichi quién ya había sido sacado de alta del hospital y estaba completamente enojado apartado de Morinaga, a pesar de su enojo sostenía su peluche entre sus brazos apretándolo.

Todos estaban en la entrada de la mansión.

Misaki también estaba allí siendo abrazado por Usami. Misaki estaba triste y sus brazos temblaban.

_ ya es hora_ dijo el guía cuando observó al bus regresar por el camino, todos suspiraron y algunos simplemente apartaron la mirada.

Morinaga suspiró mirando a Souichi.

Entonces el bus se estacionó en frente de ellos.

_ bueno, gracias por su ayuda y por recibirnos a pesar de ser extraños_ dijo el guía haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento a Morinaga, detrás de él llegó Akihito junto a Asami, quién tenía un traje negro y estaban junto a su limosina.

Asami sostenía de la cintura a un sonrojado Akihito.

_no, discúlpanos por los problemas que les traje, Hiroto ha puesto en el bus unos regalos como disculpa de ello, pueden regresar cuando quieran, solo que por favor, guarden en secreto todo lo que han visto_ dijo Morinaga haciendo una reverencia de disculpas_ y solo tengo una petición que decirle_ dijo levantándose y mirando a Misaki quién aguantaba las lágrimas_ ¡CUIDEN DE SOUICHI!, ¡POR FAVOR!_ gritó arrodillándose al suelo.

_¡A QUIEN MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDOLE ESO!_ gritó Souichi molesto golpeando con su puño a Morinaga, a pesar de ello sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, enojado ingreso al bus sin darle una despedida a Morinaga quién le miraba con el corazón destrozado_ ¡Entren mocosos!_ gritó en modo orden a los muchachos.

Los demás muchachos subieron al bus decepcionados ,otros subían con frialdad.

_ ¿Por qué no quieres que se quede a tu lado?, ¿A caso no le quieres a él y su bebé?_ preguntó Misaki tristemente junto a Usami quién miró de forma intensa a Morinaga.  
Morinaga negó.

_ no es eso, a pesar de que atrapamos a May, mi madre y sus secuaces, la verdad es que aún hay personas que son seguidores de mi madre, si se queda aquí lo más probable es que se enteren de su embarazo y traten de matarlo, esto no se lo dije a Souichi pero hace dos días han querido quemar una de las casas en construcción y también se han querido llevar a niños para amenazarnos , ahora yo estoy siendo vigilado por ellos, solo que Hiroto con ayuda de Asami puso guardaespaldas en encubierto para protegerme , si te fijas bien entre esos árboles hay un hombre, es unos de mis guardaespaldas_ dijo señalando un lugar, Asami asintió confirmando todo.  
Misaki observó entre los arbustos y efectivamente había un hombre quien saludó a Morinaga con su arma, Morinaga le devolvió el saludo.

_ Pero …¿Qué es lo que pasará después de esto?_ preguntó Misaki observando por una ventana del bus como Souichi daba instrucciones a los muchachos tratando de ignorar a Morinaga.

_ yo te necesito para que lo cuides durante el tiempo en que nosotros sacamos a todos los seguidores de mi madre, tu serás el puente que unirá a Souichi y a mí , yo te enviare dinero para que ayudes a Souichi en caso de gastos personales, también te enviaré cosas para mis cachorros o cachorro, quisiera por favor que me mandes el avance del embarazo de mi Souichi, fotos de él y de mi bebé, todo lo que le falte yo le daré a mi Souichi, pero si le digo a él sobre esto él me va a negar , me va a despreciar, ahora nos alejamos por circunstancias que podrían dañarlo, yo quisiera estar con ellos, verlos , tenerlos, pero no puedo , ahora no_ dijo Morinaga mirando con tristeza a Souichi quién seguía ignorándolo.

Misaki bajo la mirada molesto.

_ Usami…tú…¿Me esperarás?_ dijo Misaki mirando con profunda tristeza a Usami quién asintió besando su frente con dulzura.

_ te esperaré toda mi vida, cuando la marca que me une a ti se borre para siempre, por qué eres mío y yo soy tuyo_ dijo Usami besando la nuca de Misaki , quién tenía una marca de dientes en ella.

Usami había proclamado en palabras y alma a Misaki como su eterna pareja.

_ yo te esperaré toda mi vida, ahora quisiera estar con mi familia y explicar sobre ti, sobre el amor que siento por ti_ dijo Misaki besando tiernamente a Usami, quién sorprendido devolvió el beso con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ creo que ya no importa, ¡Morinaga!_ gritó Usami llamando a Morinaga, quién en ese momento sentía envidia de ellos, Usami le tiró una carta a Morinaga quién lo agarró sorprendido_ llévalo a mi clan, no soportaré una vida sin mi Misaki, porque el es mío_ dijo cargando a Misaki quién por avergonzado abrazo con felicidad a Usami.

_ ¡Usami , por favor , cuida de Souichi!_ dijo haciendo una reverencia , Usami asintió ingresando al bus con Misaki.  
Ambos felices.

El bus comenzó a marcharse, Morinaga miro como este se marchaba con sus más grandes amores.

Morinaga sentía tristeza, un vacío enorme en su corazón.

Souichi en ningún momento volteó a verlo pero la imagen de Morinaga alejándose en el retrovisor del bus le hizo doler profundamente su corazón, apretó el peluche mientras lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse en su mejillas, Misaki quién estaba abrazado a Usami, se apartó para ir con Souichi, quién poco a poco comenzaba a encogerse entre llanto mientras apretaba el peluche entre sus brazos y su vientre.

Misaki abrazó a Souichi durante todo el camino mientras a su costado estaba Usami quien apretaba su mano suavemente, Misaki pensó que esa podría ser su situación si Usami no lo había seguido.

.

Habían pasado a penas un mes.

Souichi comenzó a vivir con su familia, quienes al saber de su embarazo le aceptaron aunque este nunca había hablado sobre la identidad del padre.

Al parecer Souichi se enojaba si preguntaban por él encerrándose en su cuarto hasta que los antojos llegarán.

Tomoe había regresado hace una semana a casa y estaba preocupado cuando su hermano no regresó en ese momento , cuando llegó estuvo feliz a pesar de que Souichi se notaba mal y estuvo celoso cuando esté por un descuido habló de su embarazo.

El esposo de Tomoe estaba trabajando en un lugar durante dos semanas más, por lo que supo por Tomoe la situación dentro de la casa de los hermanos de su esposo por teléfono, ese mismo día iba a regresar.

.  
Misaki como lo había prometido, en secreto ayudaba a Souichi en sus antojos.

Recibió una vez un calmante para los antojos que Morinaga le había enviado para Souichi y hablando con una tía de Souichi quién ayudaba a cocinarles pudo darle ese calmante.

A veces se colaba a la habitación de Souichi con ayuda de los miembros de la familia para ponerle las cartas que Morinaga enviaba a Souichi, sin embargo este los lanzaba a un cajón y los ponía en llave.

Misaki sospechaba que los leía en la noche, porque al día siguiente Souichi tenía los ojos completamente rojos y bostezaba.

.

Souichi no había dejado de ir a la Universidad, muchas veces estaba ocupado con nuevos experimentos y nuevas muestras.

Y allí estaba , con su pelo amarrado en una coleta con su bata blanca mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno.  
Sintió deseo de comer un helado con chispas de caramelo y miel junto a un jugo de fresa, por lo que se levantó a buscarlo.

Al llegar al restaurante cerca de la universidad , pidió lo que quería a pesar de ver la cara desagradable del sirviente quién por la cara enojada de Souichi trajo rápido el pedido.

Souichi comenzó a devorarlo.

_ vaya, a penas pasaron un mes desde ese viaje y ya estás extraño_ dijo una voz familiar, Souichi al mirarlo su furia aumento.

_ usted…¿Dónde demonios estaba?_ dijo con una voz terrorífica mirando molesto al profesor.

_ en un lugar, sin embargo mis alumnos no me han contado nada, ¿Cómo fue su viaje?_ preguntó sentándose frente a Souichi con sus manos inquietas.

Souichi se quedó callado un momento, el recuerdo de Morinaga le hizo sentir como si algo le doliera en su corazón, sacudía su cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos.

_ muy problemático, después de todo a ALGUIEN se le olvidó poner en los informes DETALLES ESENCIALES, como .mmm…talvez…¡ALGO COMO INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE!_ gritó levantándose Souichi molesto, el profesor sacó su lengua traviesamente mientras reía.

_ lo lamento Souichi, pero esas cosas importantes no iban a ayudarte en nada , después de todo te encontraste con tu destino_ dijo el profesor con ojos sabios.

_¿Destino?_ preguntó confundido Souichi_ ¿DE QUE TONTERÍAS ESTÁS HABLANDO?, ¿DESTINO?, ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!_ gritó enojado Souichi agarrando el cuello de la camisa del tembloroso profesor.

_Souichi, el destino estaba unido a esa persona especial desde el principio, quiero decir, tú debías estar allí junto con él, era algo que debía pasar, Souichi, Morinaga y Tú fueron almas gemelas desde el principio_ dijo suavemente haciendo que Souichi entrará en Shock.


	29. Separados y juntos

_¿Destino?_ preguntó confundido Souichi_ ¿DE QUE TONTERÍAS ESTÁS HABLANDO?, ¿DESTINO?, ¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!_ gritó enojado Souichi agarrando el cuello de la camisa del tembloroso profesor.

_Souichi, el destino estaba unido a esa persona especial desde el principio, quiero decir, tú debías estar allí junto con él, era algo que debía pasar, Souichi, Morinaga y Tú fueron almas gemelas desde el principio_ dijo suavemente haciendo que Souichi entrará en Shock.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ susurró Souichi sentándose en su lugar.

_ verás, ustedes dos desde el inicio han tenido varias vidas como pareja, el destino de ustedes era estar juntos pero no para siempre, por lo que la mayoría de veces ustedes terminaban separados_ dijo el profesor sacando fotos de ellos con diferentes expresiones y vestimenta, pero con un brilló especial en su mirada.

_ ¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó Souichi sorprendido mirando cada una de las fotos.

_ son fotografías de ustedes en sus vidas pasadas, verás, desde cuando salió la primera cámara al mercado , alguien me dijo que las tomara, ese alguien me lo pidió muchas veces que lo hiciera, pero en distintas épocas_ dijo el profesor dejando sorprendido a Souichi.

_ entonces…¿Qué edad usted tiene?_ preguntó Souichi mirando una fotografía antigua sin color y un poco rota.  
_ eso no es importante, aunque en sus vidas pasadas terminaron mal, uno de ustedes me pidió un deseo para esta vida_ dijo el profesor muy emocionado.

_ ¿De quién está hablando?_ preguntó confundido Souichi mirando cada fotografía con un sentimiento especial.

_ de alguien que incluso ahora te está protegiendo_ dijo el profesor sonriendo y señaló una fotografía_ aquí usted me pidió que tomara una foto antes de que la guerra explotará en esa zona, por ello está quemada está parte…alli murió el soldado_ dijo señalando la parte un poco quemada, allí Souichi tenía una ropa de un monje antiguo y Morinaga de un soldado.

Souichi estaba sin palabras.

_ ¿Qué deseo?_ preguntó Souichi con lágrimas en sus ojos, sentía un dolor en su pecho, sentía tristeza.

Sentía algo que ya antes había sentido, como si los sentimientos del monje habían pasado a él.

_ Su deseo fue…que en la siguiente vida…ustedes fueran muy felices_ dijo el profesor sonriendo a un Souichi que estaba llorando por lo dicho_ aquí tomaste un veneno al creer que él no era felíz por tener un hijo, pensaste que era mejor que el tuviera a alguien más, que le pudiera conceder un hijo, aquí él pensaba que prefiriria ser alguien más fuerte para ti … como un lobo , él murió protegiendo a su amor y muchas cosas más, todo lo que desearon en su anterior vida se cumple en esta, por ello te pregunto Souichi, ¿Vas a dejar que todo se termine de esta manera?, Sabías que…Morinaga te está protegiendo desde hace mucho tiempo incluso ahora_ dijo el profesor sonriendo.

Souichi abrazó las fotografías con una profunda tristeza.

Parecía como si algo se aclarara en su cabeza.

_ entonces…¿Qué debo hacer?_ preguntó Souichi entre llanto.

_ esperar …hasta que sientas que es necesario ir con él, ahora no vayas , ahora no es posible, si vas ambos morirán , te digo esto porque yo soy quien te eh visto todo este tiempo, yo veo sus destinos , alguien más grande está ahora con ustedes y desea su felicidad, por ahora, trata de responder sus cartas, él necesita de ello para ser fuerte y soportar lo que está pasando_ dijo sonriendo.

_¿QUÉ LE ESTÁ PASANDO?, ¿Por qué sabes de Morinaga?_ gritó asustado y celoso Souichi parándose de la mesa.

_ todo a su tiempo, se paciente y sé de él porque pidió ese deseo, verás, en un pasado más reciente, Morinaga era un ángel que se enamoró de un humano por ello ese ser más grande del que hable está interesado en la felicidad de ambos, por qué en ese tiempo Morinaga había entregado sus alas para salvarte a pesar de que por hacer ese sacrificio debía desaparecer para siempre, por eso aquí no hay una fotografía de ambos, solo tuya_ dijo el profesor sacando una imagen donde salía un Souichi con ropa escolar mirando un árbol con tristeza.

_ todo esto… es increíble_ dijo sorprendido Souichi limpiándose las lágrimas.

_ lo es, por ello tienes esta oportunidad, hasta aquí te voy a ayudar, lo que pase después de esto es tú decisión, Souichi, felicidades por tu destino y por tus trillizos_ dijo el profesor saliendo del restaurante sorprendiendo a Souichi quién al recoger las fotografías e ir a buscarle se dio cuenta que había desaparecido, observó las fotografías y todas estaban en blanco.

_ ¿T-Trillizos?_ se preguntó sorprendido Souichi recostandose en la pared.

Misaki quién paseaba con Usami se sorprendieron al encontrar a un shoqueado Souichi quién miraba un punto fijo sosteniendo papeles en blanco en sus manos.

Misaki y Usami se miraron sorprendidos.

.

Desde ese día Souichi se sentía bien, al principio estaba inseguro de enviarle la carta a Morinaga, no estaba seguro de cómo mandarle por ello, casi dándose por vencido lo dejo en el lugar donde siempre recibe las cartas, para después de dos día fuese contestada.

Así comenzó a escribirle a Morinaga, Souichi recibía las cartas dulces, tiernas y bellas de Morinaga y él respondió con palabras de aliento y contando su día a día y con mucho nerviosismo, le contaba como iba con su embarazo , tenía muchos temor de escribir que eran tres por lo que nunca se lo dijo, un día Morinaga le dijo que iba a llegar alguien para ayudarle y ver sobre su embarazo.

Una mujer mayor llegó a su casa preguntando por él, cuando él fue a recibirle supo que era una persona que le iba a ayudar con su embarazo, despues de todo no habia casi nadie que le ayudase a ver sobre su embarazo, después de todo eran los cachorros de un Alfa, de un lobo, Misaki siempre estuvo con él, con el tiempo supo que era por órdenes de Morinaga.

Misaki se sorprendió tanto como Souichi al descubrir por ella que Souichi si iba a tener trillizos.

Souichi pidió que eso fuese secreto.

Y así fue.

.

.

Tres meses después ya tenía una ecografía de sus trillizos , Souichi se sentía como una pelota, sus piernas estaban hinchadas, su carácter era peor que antes pero gracias a Morinaga quién le mandaba hierbas saludables para su carácter se sentía más relajado.

Souichi sabía que el embarazo de una persona con bebés de un lobo era rápido, por lo que el embarazo era seis meses y ahora él estaba en la mitad y se sentía muy cansado.

Extrañaba mucho a su lobo Alfa, ese tonto Alfa.

Cada noche quería dormir con su peluche de lobo, Misaki debía llevar el peluche por una semana hasta donde Morinaga para que su olor o esencia se quedará en el peluche.

La mejor recompensa de Souichi es que la espera valía la pena.

Todos eran sorprendidos cuando Misaki junto a Usami regresaban con el peluche dentro de una bolsa para que la esencia no se fuera y Souichi llegaba como una rayo para llevarse al peluche y encerrarse en su cuarto para olerlo, amaba oler la esencia de Morinaga, siempre en el peluche había una nota, esa vez fue…

"te quiero , te amo mucho, te extraño demasiado, los amo mucho más de lo que piensan , cuídense que desde aquí, papá , les extraña a mi amor de toda la vida y a mi cachorro o cachorros ".

Souichi recordaba que lo abrazó con mucha felicidad.

_(Quisiera estar con él, pero siento que aún no es el momento)_ pensó abrazando a su peluche.

.

.

Souichi cuando podía preguntaba a la mujer casi anciana sobre Morinaga y el clan, sobre como iba progresando, sentía que Morinaga no le decía la realidad de lo que sucede y Misaki no había llegado ese día, por lo que no iba a callar a la mujer cuando preguntara.

_ la verdad que fue una reconstrucción lenta, algo como dar tres pasos y retroceder dos_ dijo la mujer suspirando.

_ ¿De qué está hablando?_ preguntó queriendo saber más.

_ se iba reconstruyendo seis casas para que en la noche cuatro fueran quemadas_ dijo la mujer suspirando enojada.

Souichi se sorprendió para luego enojarse.

_¿ Por qué sucede eso?_ preguntó Souichi molesto, la mujer le dio un té que actuaba como calmante y Souichi se lo tomó, confiaba en esa mujer, después de todo tenía permiso de Morinaga y ella era muy tierna con él, no era como Mogui quién siempre le miraba sin decir mucho.

_ no lo sé, una vez atraparon a un niño que trataba de asesinar al Alfa Morinaga y este soltó todo lo que sabía , al parecer , piensan que Morinaga es el malo y May la buena, por lo que creo que es algo como un grupo de seguidores de May, ya sabes, lavar el cerebro de muchas personas para que estén de tu lado, eso es lo que creo que hizo May, esa mujer es detestable_ dijo la mujer molesta.

_ espera…¿INTENTARON ASESINAR A MORINAGA?_ gritó Souichi molesto, sin embargo el té hizo efecto y comenzó a relajarse.

_ es mejor que no se moleste mucho, puede dañar a sus cachorros, yo también quisiera torturar a esa mujer pero ya vez que tiene su propia tortura_ dijo la señora sonriendo.

_ ¿ Es sobre la muerte por falta de la pareja destinada?_ preguntó Souichi .

_ si, es una tortura muy cruel para las personas que la sufren, prácticamente daña el cerebro y el corazón hasta matar el cuerpo y morir de tristeza_ dijo la mujer bajando la mirada con tristeza.

_ ya veo, Morinaga, no tiene eso, ¿Verdad?_ preguntó Souichi preocupado.

_ su caso es diferente, él está bien, porque usted le anima cada día, le eh visto sonreír cuando Lee cartas y usted cuando las recibe_ dijo la señora guiñando su ojo a un avergonzado Souichi quién no pensó que se veía así.

_ puede…¿Puede tomarle una foto?_ preguntó Souichi animado sosteniendo una cámara sacando de su cajón cediendo a sus impulsos.

_ con gusto cariño_ dijo esta mujer cómplice de Souichi.

.

.

Souichi estaba feliz cuando recibió la foto de Morinaga quién sonreía viendo las cartas, ese era un mejor regalo para el.

.

.

Meses después Souichi se veía como una pelota, le daba vergüenza llevar un bastón para sostenerse cuando caminaba, Misaki le había ayudado mucho con Usami a pesar de que en realidad ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, Usami había detenido a Misaki, muchas veces este llegaba sudado y con chupetones.

Souichi pensaba que hace mucho tiempo no había tenido acción en la cama , pero se desanimaba cuando veía su panza ya muy grande.

Souichi se había sentido feliz cuando una vez al pensar en Morinaga sus cachorros se habían movido , sentía que jugaban a la pelota con sus riñones.

Souichi se sentía feliz como sus energéticos cachorros y lo único que le calmaban a él y a sus cachorros era el peluche que siempre llevaba con él.

Siempre recibía de Morinaga sus cartas tan llenas de dulzura y sus regalos para su bebé, Morinaga aún no sabía que iban a ser tres y Souichi se reía cuando pensaba en la reacción que podría tener Morinaga al descubrir eso.

Su carácter seguía siendo difícil, pero Souichi trató de ser una mejor madre tratando de cocinar y hacer las cosas que debía ser cuando tendría a sus cachorros corriendo por allí con un feliz Morinaga.

Esa imagen en su cabeza siempre le animaba.

Aunque Souichi renunció con la cocina.

.

.

Una mañana Souichi se levantó con ganas de ver a Morinaga y supo que era el momento cuando la mujer que iba a ser su partera le había hablado que las cosas ya estaban mejor para todos.

Y le dio pruebas sobre ello.

Souichi agarró su maleta y puso lo necesario, para él y sus cachorros que podrían nacer pronto.

Y sobre todo puso su peluche en otra maleta, todo estaba listo.

Misaki quién ya estaba listo para irse con Usami se despedía de su hermano , la esposa de este y su sobrino, entre lágrimas se dieron el adiós.

Souichi también se despidió de su familia, estaba triste por dejarlos pero estaba más emocionado por regresar con Morinaga.

_ es…esto…¿Puedes hacernos un favor?_ preguntaron Tomoe y su pareja a Usami quién a pesar de tener una relación pasable aceptó.

Hablaron un momento hasta que Usami respondió_ ¿Estás seguro?_ .

_ Completamente seguro, estamos listos_ dijo Tomoe abrazando a su pareja quién asentía contento.

_ bien, hablaré con él_ dijo Usami suspirando y mirando a Misaki de una forma especial.

Misaki estaba confundido por ello.

Souichi fue el primero en subir , después fue Misaki sorprendido mirando a Souichi y Usami quién con mucha dificultad cargaba dos maletas de Misaki y Usami y seis maletas de Souichi.

_(¿Acaso se va a mudar?)_ se preguntó Usami confundido.

Todos se despidieron felices entre ellos.  
Souichi suspiró lleno de emoción.

. 


	30. El final de nuestra historia

Morinaga miraba con orgullo la aldea ya mejorada, había pasado seis meses desde que su corazón se paralizó por Souichi, cuando se fue sin decirle ningún adiós.

Desde ese día trabajaba en exceso para evitar pensar en él y en la necesidad de convertirse en lobo y salir a buscar a Souichi, cada día había recibido las notificaciones de Misaki acerca de Souichi, pero un día, cuando pensaba en rendirse de enviar las cartas a su cariño, recibió una hermosa carta de él de su respuesta a su anterior carta.

Souichi había sido un poco cortante pero claro.

Se alegró cuando al final de la carta Souichi había escrito:

" Te extraño…un poquito, talvez"

Ese fue un motor a su vida, a veces sentía un pequeño dolor en su corazón y Morinaga sabía que era por no tener a su pareja destinada, cada día tomaba su té calmante, sabía que sin ella hubiese sucumbido a su instinto de Lobo para buscar a Souichi y encerrarlo en un lugar donde jamás nadie los separaría.

Recibió de Souichi cartas de su estado que lo hicieron realmente sentirse dichoso.

Morinaga no podía faltar ningún día a ver lo que sucedía en la aldea, de hecho, el consejo había enviado a alguien a vigilar lo muy de cerca para evitar situaciones malas como lo habían experimentado con May, la madre de Morinaga.

Un día colapso del exceso de trabajo y aún con las protestas del Consejo para seguir el trabajo, su fiel Beta hizo callar al consejo de una manera que le resultó muy divertido.

Sólo fueron dos días hasta que se recuperó.

Había tenido muchos atentados a su contra, pero gracias a sus guardaespaldas pudieron arrestar a los causantes.

Sobre ese tema ya no estaba en peligro.

Ahora suspiraba de tranquilidad aún con la necesidad de ver a Souichi, observó la carta en sus manos, esa carta en vez de ser la de Souichi era en realidad la del consejo, pidiéndole una entrevista de matrimonio.

Morinaga estaba molesto y un poco cansado de rechazar las cartas que muchas veces había recibido de ellos con la propuesta de que contraiga matrimonio con jovencitas que estuvieran dispuestas a casarse con él.

Morinaga soñaba con ponerle el anillo a Souichi, soñaba con que este llevará una túnica blanca mientras su barriguita sobresalía con ternura de su túnica.

Morinaga no podía evitar suspirar por ello.

.

.

Morinaga había recibido de Hiroto una petición, tenía que vigilar la entrada porque un invitado especial iba a llegar, al llegar se dio cuenta que allí estaba Hiroto, el consejo, la gente de la aldea, se sintió extrañado por ello, pero antes de replicar llegó un auto, Morinaga sintió un olor un poco conocido.

El auto se paró frente a él.

De ella salieron dos personas muy queridas para él, aunque no tanto como su corazón.

_ Masaki…_ susurró sorprendido cuando sintió dos abrazos de dos personas, una era de Masaki, su antigua ilusión _ hermano_ susurró mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban en sus mejillas, devolvió el abrazo.

Morinaga había extrañado a su hermano y a Masaki, desde el día en que se rindió con su ilusión y decidió dejar libre a ambos después de que May había incendiado el orfanato y haber dejado ciego a Masaki, supo que corrían ambos peligros por lo que le ayudó a escapar a ambos sin ser sospechoso de nada, había amado antes a Masaki, pero ahora ya no sentía nada más que culpa.

Morinaga recordó que también había dañado a Souichi cuando se descontroló, aún tenía pesadillas por ello y terminaba con un sentimiento de culpabilidad que le ahogaba, muchas veces caía en depresión por ello, por ello las cartas de Souichi eran siempre su salvación.

Dejó de abrazar a ambos para mirarlos, Masaki sonreía, Morinaga se sintió terrible cuando vio que Masaki llevaba un bastón y unos lentes oscuros, se sintió un poco agradecido que este estuviese ciego pues no quería que viera la culpabilidad en su mirada.

Luego miro a su hermano quién sonrió aún más feliz.

Morinaga observó los anillos que ambos llevaban, Masaki buscó la mano de su ahora esposo quién se puso a su lado feliz.

_ veo…que ahora están muy enamorados_ dijo Morinaga quién se sintió un poco adolorido al saber que ahora no podía estar así con Souichi.

_ lo estamos, fue al principio difícil pero ahora…ahora está bien, Tetsuhiro, estoy feliz de oler tu esencia, siento que ha pasado mucho y que has tenido dolorosas experiencias con tu madre y de verdad, hubiese querido que esto no hubiese terminado así, vine porque quería decirte que todo está bien, no te culpes, porque ahora todos podemos respirar tranquilos_ dijo Masaki sonriendo amablemente a Morinaga quién se sintió un poco aliviado.

Su hermano regresó al auto y saco de allí a un hermoso niño con los rasgos de Masaki, los ojos y pelo de su hermano y por su sonrisa amable que mostró al mundo supo que tenía la misma amabilidad de Masaki.

_ Él es Tetsu, Masaki le puso el nombre como agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por nosotros, tiene dos años, fue un poco complicado, pero no me siento mal con ello, sino dichoso por lo que me diste, mi libertad a Masaki y a Mao, mis adoraciones_ dijo su hermano sonriendo, Morinaga supo que realmente ellos eran muy felices.

Si Morinaga no hubiese tratado de hacerle entender a su hermano que no era un robot y que tenía los mismos derechos que otros junto a un golpe y un grito más quizás su hermano hubiese estado en la cárcel por cómplice de May, cosa que nunca pasó.

Morinaga escuchó un grito reventando en su oreja.

_ ¡MORINAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TONTO!_ .

Morinaga se estampó en el piso por el peso de algo en su espalda junto a un dolor agudo en esa zona.

Morinaga con lágrimas en los ojos se volteó para replicar.

Pero al observar quién estaba atrás de él se quedó estático.

Souichi estaba agitado con la posición de haber lanzado algo, una mano estaba en su enorme panza.

Una enorme alegría asalto el corazón de Morinaga.

_ ¡TONTO!, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ABRAZAR A ALGUIEN FRENTE A MIS NARICES?, TÚ…_ pero antes de seguir replicando ya tenía a Morinaga abrazándole desesperadamente.

Souichi se sonrojo sorprendido y excitado por la cercanía de Morinaga, sus ojos se aguaron, aunque estuvo enojado con Morinaga por no decirle sobre las cosas que ocurrieron, estaba feliz por estar cerca de él ahora, su vientre se movía emocionado, sus cachorros estaban emocionados, aún sin corresponder el abrazo el olor de Morinaga era lo suficiente para llenarlo, su calor, su amor casi asfixiante pero necesario.

Ambos se habían extrañado tanto.

Morinaga estaba tan feliz que sin darse cuenta sus orejas y cola de lobo salieron emocionados.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

Morinaga se separó para luego mirar con amor a Souichi, ambos se perdieron en su mirada, ambos transmitían sus sentimientos, se comenzaron a acercarse.

Souichi estaba completamente sonrojado, su corazón , su cuerpo se sentía necesitados por Morinaga, deseo con anhelo sentir el toque suave de la boca de caramelo de Morinaga, lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora era más fuerte.

Antes de que sus labios deseoso tocaran , un sonoro carraspeó les interrumpió.

Morinaga voltear a observar avergonzado a todos , Souichi quería matar a esos viejos por interrumpir su beso.

_ ya veo, se debe a este…humano_ dijo el anciano mirando con superioridad a Souichi, quién estaba enojado, no , estaba furioso_ por quién no aceptaste nuestras propuestas de matrimonio con aquellas DAMAS lobunas_ dijo resaltando las últimas palabras.

Souichi se enojó aún más si podía.

Los cuchicheos empezaron, todos estaban en desacuerdo con su relación a excepción de la pareja de amantes quién protegía a su hijo de tres años.

Algo se quebró en Souichi y era la paciencia.

_¡CALLEN LA MALDITA BOCA PANDA DE VIEJOS!, ¡SI, SOY HUMANO!,Y ¿QUÉ?,¡ NO SOMOS MUY DIFERENTES ¡, LA ÚNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE USTEDES SE CONVIERTEN EN UN LOBO PERO DE AHÍ NADA MÁS,¡SI YO QUIERO ESTAR CON MORINAGA , ES MI PUTO PROBLEMA! , Y NO CREO ABANDONARLO, ÉL ES MÍO Y YO SOY SUYO Y TENGO EN MÍ A SUS CACHORROS, SI PUTOS, ¡TENGO A SUS CACHORROS!_ gritó enojado sorprendiendo a todos_ y…no trates de casar a Morinaga con alguien que no sea yo, Morinaga puede ser muy pacifista, pero yo no_ dijo enojado abrazando a Morinaga, si, las hormonas habían hecho su trabajo.

Morinaga estaba feliz , claro que no se había olvidado de sus cachorros, eran sus más grandes tesoro, por eso es que solo abrazo a Souichi y no lo alzó entre sus brazos para evitar dañar a sus tesoros…esperen..

_ ¿Cachorros?_ preguntó Morinaga confundido, Souichi se sorprendió por casi sacar la información de sus trillizos.

Los aplausos llegaron sorprendiendo a ambos.

El consejo asentía con aprobación.

_ ya veo, teníamos planeado casar a Morinaga pero no sabíamos que estaba ya emparejado con cachorros a punto de llegar, has pasado esta improvisada prueba, has demostrado ser una pareja excelente para un Alfa, el Omega debe ser alguien que deba apoyar al Alfa, quién permanecerá unido y sea un buen ejemplo para todos, el Omega más que una pareja es también un líder para nosotros, aquí y ahora digo, con los presentes como testigos, que está persona ha demostrado ser una excelente pareja para el Alfa Morinaga, aceptamos que seas la pareja del Alfa y aquel que esté en desacuerdo por favor tienen la opción de quedarse y aceptar o irse para siempre, el consejo apoya a la pareja de Morinaga y aquel que le haga daño a él o a sus cachorros será cruelmente torturado, de esta forma nos despedimos agradeciendo a esta pareja quién tiene la bendición del cielo y nuestra bendición_ dicho eso el consejo desapareció entre el bosque.

Souichi estaba completamente avergonzado como Morinaga quién miraba a todos aplaudirles.

_ Morinaga_ Souichi susurró asustado , Morinaga sonrió.

_ no te preocupes, parece que el consejo que ha aceptado yo estoy muy…_

_¡IDIOTA!_ grito Souichi sorprendiendo a Morinaga quién lo observó_ ¡CREO QUE ME HICE PIS!_ gritó asustado, Morinaga bajo su mirada asustado , efectivamente los pantalones livianos de Souichi estaban mojados.

_ pero solo fue eso ,¿No?_ dijo confundido Morinaga, Souichi le mató con la mirada.

_ creo que entiendo_ susurró Masaki feliz más por lo inocencia de esa pareja_ ¡Eh, Morinaga! _ gritó llamando la atención de la pareja, Morinaga confundido y Souichi celoso, abrazando a Morinaga protector_ ¡SE LE ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!_ gritó, no veía, pero sus sentidos estaban increíblemente desarrollados lo suficiente como para saber que ambos no entendieron nada _ ¡SOUICHI VA A DAR A LUZ!_ gritó, al momento Souichi sucumbió al creciente dolor de su vientre, Morinaga se desesperó y todos estaban con la angustia en su rostro.

.  
.

En el hospital, donde muchas lobas y lobos habían llegado a tratar con el parto, se experimentaba por primera vez en Morinaga la creciente preocupación por su pareja.

Los gritos de Souichi ponían en alerta a Morinaga

Morinaga daba vueltas en el pasillo como un león enjaulado, su lobo también estaba inquieto, los presentes estaban tensos, el hermano de Morinaga y su pareja habían dejado a su hijo a un conocido y daban apoyo al futuro padre.

Morinaga sabía que los partos en mujeres eran diferentes en varones, ellas podían dar a luz a veces sin problema pero un embarazo y un parto de un hombre no era lo mismo.

Si lo que Souichi dijo era verdad entonces su cachorro no va a ser uno sino más, por lo que era aún más peligroso el caso, muchas veces no se veía a hombres lobos dar más crías, porque terminaban muriendo o al menos cansados, pero eso era el verdadero problema, Souichi no era un lobo sino un humano, por lo que no tendría las suficientes fuerzas para soportarlo.

Todos estaban preocupados y orando por Souichi.

Especialmente Morinaga.

" Por favor….no me los quites ahora que nos tenemos después de mucho tiempo, por favor"

Rogó Morinaga con todo su corazón.

.

.

Morinaga entró a la habitación donde estaba Souichi, suspiró más de alivio que de temor, estuvo esperando muchas horas afuera con los demás, Souichi casi mueres dos veces, lo habían estabilizado , habían donado sangre para Souichi, habían rogado por él, había sentido tantas cosas que casi se desvanece al ver a un Souichi pálido conectado a un aparato.

Se acercó hasta sentarse con Souichi, lo miró con tristeza, ahora estaba bien pero no había soportado llorar cuando se enteró que tuvieron que reanimar a Souichi dos veces y que probablemente hubiese muerto.

Agarró la mano un poco fría de Souichi, lo besó con adoración y con amor, los ojos de su amor permanecían aún cerrados.

Morinaga se recostó para sentir los latidos de Souichi, era un alivio escucharlos, su corazón dolido sanaba en cada palpitar del corazón de Souichi.

Souichi se despertó poco a poco hasta observar a Morinaga quién se recostaba tiernamente en su pecho como un niño queriendo la protección de su madre y obteniendo alivio con los latidos de su corazón. Levantó la mano acariciando el pelo suave de Morinaga, fue un duro viaje y un largo camino, pero tener de esa manera a Morinaga le hacía sentir a Souichi muy especial.

Ambos se observan con amor.

.

.

Pasaron a penas un día y Souichi y Morinaga iban a ver por primera vez a sus cachorros.

_ me impresionaste, tres cachorros, soy muy feliz_ dijo Morinaga feliz agarrando con ternura la mano de Souichi.

_ sorpresa_ susurró un poco mejor Souichi feliz, estaba un poco cansado pero emocionado por ver por primera vez a sus cachorros.

Llegó dos enfermeras, una llevaba dos cachorros y la otra solo uno.

_ estos son, dos cachorros fuertes_ dijo la enfermera entregando a los bebés a un emocionado Morinaga quién le sostuvo delicadamente a sus cachorros, una sonrisa se le escapó haciendo a Souichi feliz por ello.

Morinaga observó que uno se parecía a Souichi y el otro a él, realmente estaba muy feliz y orgulloso, Souichi miraba con curiosidad a sus cachorros, eran chiquitos y parecían frágiles pero observó con adoración la imagen que se le presentaba, Morinaga feliz presentando a sus dos cachorros.

_ pero no olvidemos de esta cachorrita_ dijo la enfermera entregando la niña a Souichi quién a pesar de su debilidad, cargo con mucho cuidado a su niña, era muy hermosa a sus ojos, tanto que sintió celos de quién tratará de alejarla de su lado.

Morinaga se asomó a verla, Souichi tomó esto como una hermosa imagen de Morinaga viendo a su hija por primera vez.

_ todos tienen tus ojos, son lindos_ dijo Morinaga feliz.

Souichi negó.

_ ella no, ella es preciosa, se parece un poco a mi madre , es…perfecta_ dijo Souichi mirando emocionado a Morinaga quién asintió pensando lo mismo de Souichi, que aquella niña era muy hermosa.

_ ¿ Puedes tomarnos una foto?_ preguntó Morinaga a la enfermera quién asintió sacando de su bata de enfermera una cámara , Morinaga se acercó a Souichi con sus dos bebés, la foto se tomó con la alegría de ambas personas.

_ me haces muy feliz Souichi, yo realmente te amo mucho, tanto que sin ti es imposible ser feliz, eres mi luz, mi cielo, al igual que mis cachorros, no ,nuestros cachorros, soy muy feliz con ustedes para siempre, quiero adorarte, protegerte, quiero envejecer contigo, verte molesto por nuestros nietos, abrazarnos en el frío de nuestra casa, aún con arrugas y patas de gallo yo siempre te seguiré amando ,como antes y como ahora_ dijo Morinaga sonriendo con lágrimas de felicidad a un atontado Souichi.

Souichi jaló el cuello de la camisa de Morinaga atrayéndolo a un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, un beso lleno de sentimientos.

_ yo igual, te amo de la misma forma que tú me amas_ dijo Souichi susurrando cerca de un sonrojado y feliz Morinaga quién sonrió.

.

.

Las enfermeras salió de allí, una siguió su camino y la otra solo miró la ventana abierta del pasillo desértico.

De la ventana abierta salió una hoja de una planta está calló al suelo, la mano de la enfermera cambio a uno más grande y robusta.

Al alzar la hoja se vio el rostro del profesor que llevó a Souichi a ese destino.

_ lo has hecho bien, ambos lo han hecho bien, desde ahora hasta más adelante caminarán con las manos unidas _ dijo el profesor sacando la cámara y enfocó la cara del bebé que se parecía a Morinaga_ ahora es tu turno pequeño, felicidades por tu destino_ dijo caminando y desapareciendo con el viento en un remolino de hojas de otoño.

.

Fin


	31. Extra

Las flores de cerezo caían lentamente hasta el suelo, llegando a caer alrededor de un grupo de personas al cual llevaban horas conversando en un picnic.

_ no puedo creer que el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido_ dijo una voz todavía infantil pero más madura, era la voz de un joven con ojos azules rasgados, cabello amarillo corto, tenía una ropa un tanto provocativa pero no vulgar, sostenía entre sus brazos a un niño de ojos azules y cabello negro y tenía lentes, era Alois y su hijo Cal, atrás de él estaba Claude sentado leyendo un libro, sus facciones eran más maduras y levantaba la mirada para ver a Alois y su hijo.

_ creí que habías anunciado que quisieras tener quintillizos_ dijo una voz un poco madura, era Yuuri, en sus brazos tenía un bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tenía las mismas expresiones de Wolfram quién llegaba a ellos con una canasta, su rostro había madurado, parecía un príncipe para muchas personas, pero este adoraba ver a Yuuri con su hijo Yuan.

_ eso quería, pero "cierta" persona dijo que prefiere que no _ dijo con un puchero Alois mirando con reproche a Claude, su hijo también le miraba molesto, Claude seguía leyendo, pero en su cara se notaba un ligero tic.

_ lamento llegar tarde_ hablo una voz más gruesa, al voltear observaron con sorpresa a un hombre sosteniendo en un brazo a un niño de ojos y cabellos negros, pero piel clara, era Iason y su hijo Ron, Iason llevaba con cuidado a un Riki con su barriga de cinco meses, las hormonas habían hecho que Riki abrazara con protección a Iason y miraba molesto a cualquiera, celaba a Iason y esté estaba completamente feliz con ello.

_ no lo miren_ susurró sonrojado Riki.

Claude miró a Iason saludándolo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y este le devolvió el gesto.

_ ¡Ay!, ¡Qué lindo!, ¿Qué es?, ¿Niña o niño? _ habló Alois emocionado, su hijo miraba a todos con indiferencia.

_ n-niña_ susurró sonrojado Riki ocultándose detrás de Iason.

Todos sonrieron contentos haciendo espacio para que la pareja se sentara con ellos.

Iason y Riki se sentaron con su hijo en un lugar cómodo.

Riki miraba con deseo los alimentos que se extendían en el suelo, deseaba realmente comerse todo, Iason comprendiendo la situación le extendió uno de los aperitivos que allí habían.

_ son diez años que han pasado desde ese día_ dijo Yuu atrás de él abrazándolo con cariño estaba Mika, quién miraba feliz como sus hijos a los lejos llegaban corriendo, Yuura su hija de tres años y Mak de seis años. Ambos tenían sus rasgos, estaba un poco decepcionado de que ninguno tenga los ojos o cabello de Yuu.

Las demás parejas llegaron después trayendo comida, las tripas de Riki sonaban haciendo reír con dulzura a Iason.

Poco a poco, algunos estaban casados y otros solteros, se sentaban hablando entre ellos.

Luego llegó una camioneta negra y de ella bajaron dos ukes, Akihito y Misaki, ambos hablaban felices, detrás de ellos bajaron cinco niños, dos, niña y niño tenían los ojos verdes de Misaki con cabello plateados de Usami y dos niñas de cabello negro con rasgo de Akihito y un niño con rasgos completos de Asami, aquel niño era el consentido de Akihito.

De otro lado bajaron Usami y Asami, ambos indiferentes pero atentos a sus parejas e hijos, definitivamente ambos daban un aire poderoso.

Llegaron al picnic sentándose en los alrededores con sus respectivas parejas.

Saludaron a Shuichi y Yuki, ambos sostenían a dos niñas, tenían las mismas expresiones de Shuichi y los cabellos y ojos de Yuki.

_ llegamos justo a tiempo, los últimos van a llegar después_ dijo Akihito recostándose en el pecho de Asami, este le abrazaba con protección.

_ diez años_ susurró Misaki suspirando y mirando al cielo.

Usami le abrazó mirando a sus tres amores, sus dos hijos se habían juntado con lo demás niños para correr a algún lugar del parque y del bosque para jugar y Misaki sonrió por todos ellos.

Llego otra camioneta, de ella bajaban tres niños corriendo con los demás niños, dos niños y una niña de diez años, los tres muy energéticos.

_ ¡USTEDES TRES! _ gritó una voz molesta, de ella bajo un hombre de cabellos rubio platinado, era Souichi quién gritaba enojado a sus niños, uno de ellos se parecía a Morinaga y el otro se parecía a él, aunque tenían diferentes comportamientos, su hija se parecía a su madre y tenía su carácter, ella siempre le sacaba su carácter que con mucho esfuerzo evitaba mostrarles a sus cachorros.

Los dos niños se pararon asustados menos la niña que seguía corriendo importándole muy poco de lo que su papi quería decirle.

_ ¡Estos niños!, ¡YA VERAN CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LA CASA! _ gritó enojado Souichi de la otra puerta salió Morinaga quién a pesar de los años le hizo verse aún más maduro y sonreía a sus tesoros, quienes solo se fueron un poco asustados a jugar con los demás niños, papi puede ser muy peligroso.

_ tranquilízate cariño, son niños y lo que quieren en esta etapa es divertirse_ dijo Morinaga cuando iba a cerrar la puerta vio un peluche, al alzarlo se dio cuenta que era el peluche del lobo que le regaló a Souichi hace diez años, le trajo muchos recuerdos, el peluche al parecer estaba muy bien cuidado.

Souichi iba a seguir gritando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, no lo encontraba, observó detrás de él y vio a Morinaga sosteniendo su pequeño tesoro sorprendido, le arrebató el peluche molesto y sonrojado.

_ es mío_ susurró sonrojado Souichi saliendo de allí sonrojado yendo directo al picnic.

Todos los presentes los miraron con una gota en la cabeza, ni pasando diez años Souichi cambiaba.

El picnic comenzó con preguntas y algunos pequeños comentarios del pasado.

_ ¿recuerdan la historia que el guía nos dijo de la mansión? _ preguntó Shuichi mirando a todos con alegría en su rostro.

Misaki y Souichi se miraron confundidos, después de todo, no estuvieron allí para escucharlo.

_claro que si_ respondió Alois feliz_ el vampiro que se enamoró de un niño y que, al pasar los años, ambos se enamoraron, el vampiro coqueteaba con el humano y este le respondía, con el tiempo se enteró el humano que el vampiro tenía un hijo que lo dejaba en su escuela, al pasar el tiempo, las cosas se complicaron un poco y el humano sentía muchas veces que algo ocurría con él, el vampiro vivía con un incubo o súcubo y este se embarazó de alguien muy malo y…_ se detuvo Alois a respirar un poco de aire.

_ la pareja del súcubo quería matar a su pareja, el humano detuvo aquello y tras una serie de peligros y acciones, se fueron enterando que aquel humano había sido un demonio, al cual fue la antigua pareja del vampiro, quien, tratando de salvar a su pareja, dio su existencia a cambio de protección para su vampiro y su hijo, en ese momento, el padre del vampiro escapó de algo que lo mantuvo alejado de su familia y la maldad se posó en ellos, había una pequeña guerrilla y al final el vampiro y el humano, al cual al final se convirtió en el demonio más poderoso, se casarón y vivieron por muchos años, al igual que su amigo el súcubo con su pareja , esa mansión fue en realidad uno de sus casas que mantenían ocultos para demostrar su amor y con el pasar del tiempo se le conoció como el nido del amor_ finalizó Morinaga, muchos ukes suspiraron de emoción, Souichi suspiró sonrojado.

Sebastián que mantenía su silencio observo a Ciel, su pareja descansar a su lado con su hijo de cinco años, al cual había heredado sus rasgos y también había heredado de Ciel su enfermedad, por lo que estaba muy abrigado en el pecho de Ciel, durmiendo ambos.

.

.

.

Los niños jugaban a las escondidas, uno de los niños se escondió lejos de ellos mientras pensaba en la forma de que nadies le encontrara.

Se escondía en un arbusto, era casi la misma apariencia de su padre, Morinaga, era un Alba, un lobo, se escondió riéndose de su travesura, su Papi, era Souichi, era un poco temperamental, bueno, muy temperamental.

Pero ambos eran excelentes padres, eran la combinación perfecta.

Lleno de recuerdos se dispuso a acostarse al césped, pero…

Su olfato captó algo en el aire, dulce y atrayente, siguió el olor alejándose de todos.

.

.

_ aún tengo una duda_ habló Misaki cuando hablaron de los hechos que ocurrieron hace diez años, algunos se sorprendieron y otros solo le eran indiferentes.

Todos le miraron esperando su pregunta.

_ ¿Qué duda? _ preguntó Alois sonriendo, los semes miraban a sus hijos quienes jugaban a la escondidas, Souichi era quien más trataba de buscar a sus cachorros, se dio cuenta que faltaba uno y se preocupó.

_ Morinaga, no está _ susurró a Morinaga casi desesperado, agarrándolo del brazo con un poco más de fuerza, Morinaga alzó su mirada a ver a sus niños y efectivamente faltaba uno, sin embargo, él no se sentía muy preocupado, le preocuparía si estaban en la aldea, pero lejos de ella, no tenía que preocuparse, había pequeños problemas que no pasaban a mayores y que poco a poco se habían resuelto con la ayuda de Souichi y sus cachorros.

_ iré a ver, tú quédate un momento_ dijo levantándose a buscar a unos de sus cachorros, utilizó su olfato sin transformarse, Souichi abrazo su peluche preocupado de pensar en talvez el peligro que su hijo pueda tener.

Morinaga caminó pensando si era necesario transformarse en lobo, aunque en realidad no se había transformado por mucho tiempo, después de lo sucedido con Souichi hace diez años, su lobo se negaba a salir temeroso de lastimar a Souichi y él lo había aceptado, ahora tenía a sus cachorros y fue su elección que su lobo interior no saliera jamás o hasta que en realidad sea necesario.

Souichi nunca supo de ello, creía que era mejor que nunca se enterará o lo obligaría a transformarse, Morinaga aún sin transformarse en lobo es feliz con su familia a pesar de que sus hijos si se podían transformarse y eso los había sorprendido a Souichi y Morinaga cuando un día encontraron en la cuna de sus cachorros a tres lobos, uno de ellos era rubio platinado y los otros eran de su mismo color cuando se transformaba en lobo.

_ ¿Qué sucedió con Joshua?, El esposo de May_ preguntó Misaki confundido, Akihito bajo la mirada.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Souichi quién abrazo su peluche.

_ fue hace nueve años cuando lo vimos, estaba muy mal…perdió a su pareja predestinada por lo que dicen que se volvió loco y huyó lejos, desde la última vez que lo vimos ya no aparece por la aldea, creo que los rumores son al final…verdad_ susurró Souichi al recordar a Joshua en una silla con el rostro demacrado y había perdido demasiado peso, sus palabras habían sido dolorosas y tristes.

"ya no quiero sentir dolor"

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento y después cambiaron de tema.

.

.

El bosque comenzaba a ser más profundo, pero menos peligroso.

Siguió oliendo el aire hasta llegar a un río y de ella había un niño de su edad, ojos dorados y cabellos rubios, tenía su ropa mojada y le observaba un poco impresionado.

_ hola, soy…_ trato de decir algo.

_no me interesa_ dijo el niño saliendo del río en silencio cortando lo que ese niño quería decirle.

_ pues a mí sí, dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No tienes frío? _ preguntó mirando al niño quién se le quedó mirando por un momento.

_ un poco_ dijo volteando su mirada, ese niño delante de él le resultaba atractivo.

_..._ en silencio el hijo de Souichi le puso su abrigo, este otro niño se sonrojó un poco_ el blanco de verdad te queda_ susurró mirándolo con felicidad.

El otro niño olfateo el abrigo sonrojándose aún más, sentía algo golpeando su pecho.

_ gracias_ susurró tímidamente bajando su rostro sonrojado.

_ Mey_ habló alguien saliendo de un árbol, era un anciano, con ojos tristes y cabello blanco, llevaba una canasta y una maleta.

_me tengo que ir, ven a buscarme en unos años, mi pareja predestinada _ susurró el niño dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla, mordiéndole un poco el cuello como marcándole y yéndose con el anciano quién solo asintió desapareciendo en el bosque con el niño.

_Joshua_ susurró una voz detrás de él, asustado vio a su padre Morinaga sorprendido viendo el bosque, poco a poco sonrió de alivio.

_ ¿Lo conoces? _ preguntó confundido de eso.

_ si, ven vamos con todos, mi querido está preocupado por ti, te va a gritar cuando te vea, pero es porque te ama, a ti y tus hermanos, le dolería mucho a mí y a mi querido si algunos de ustedes se perdieran, después de todo, les amo mucho, a todos ustedes, pero quizás aún más a mi corazón, a mi querido Souichi_ dijo extendiendo su mano a su hijo quién asintió feliz.

_ y creo que tú eres lo mismo para él_ susurró refiriéndose a su Papi, Souichi, Morinaga no le pudo escuchar, pero sonrió al ver que su hijo conoció a su pareja predestinada y más aún, por parte de Joshua.

Definitivamente le ayudaría con ello y de seguro Souichi estará feliz …o un poco protector con sus hijos.

.

.

.

Tal como lo dijo Morinaga, Souichi le gritó a su hijo preocupado por su pequeña desaparición, después le abrazó.

Luego se calmó y le sonrió dándole tranquilidad a su pequeño, los demás niños seguían corriendo en el parque.

_en…algo me está picando la nariz_ dijo Morinaga confundiendo a todos, su nariz cosquillaba de muchos olores.

_ si te pica, ráscate_ dijo Alois diciendo tonto con la mirada, la mayoría tenía una gota en su nuca.

_ yo también lo eh olfateado_ dijo Usami con seriedad preocupando a todos.

¿Hay algún peligro cerca?

_ ¿QUÉ ES? _ preguntó animado Shuichi.

_ olor a un no nacido, no…esperen…a varios no nacidos_ dijo Morinaga olfateando el aire, todos seguían confundidos menos a los que sabían el tema.

_ Quiere decir que hay un olor de embarazo múltiple, díganme, ¿Alguien tomó una pócima o una bebida roja? _ preguntó Usami, se sorprendió como la mayoría de los semes cuando la mayoría de Ukes levantaron la mano.

Sebastián recordó en la fiesta de navidad, cuando Alois había puesto algo al jugo de todos los ukes, quiso preguntar que era, pero se distrajo con una hermosa gatita negra cuando caminaba por los techos y si, Ciel había bebido de ella.

Shuichi, Alois, Mika, Yuu y los demás levantaron la mano.

Casi todos lo semes se cayeron de espaldas sorprendidos por ello, a ese paso, se iban a llenar de hijos que incluso podrían abrir una guardería solo para ellos.

_ ¡Yay! _ gritó Alois abrazando su vientre_ ¡Quintillizos!, ¡Sí! _ gritó emocionado mientras Claude sentía que su alma se le escapaba de los labios, quien compartía la misma alegría era Shuichi quien besaba a Yuki.

Souichi abrazo a Morinaga, si, había bebido de esa pócima, pero estaba bien, después de todo, ya le habían dicho que él siguiente iba a ser el Alba más increíble de todos los tiempos, eso no quiere decir que sus otros hijos no lo iban a ser, sino que ellos tenían otra meta diferente, tenían otro destino.

Souichi recordó que Morinaga no quería que ambos pasaran lo mismo cuando dio a luz a sus trillizos, por ello pasaron diez años de pura protección, por lo que Souichi tomo a parte una pócima para que ambos tuvieran un bebé, si, quería tenerlo con Morinaga, y efectivamente esa noche le iba a convencer de tenerlo o dormía en el sofá.

.

Efectivamente esa noche, Morinaga acepto el embarazo de Souichi feliz de que su familia crezca aun mas, ya no se sentía solo, sino lleno de dicha y felicidad.

.

.

Las ruedas del destino comenzaron a girar, su destino comenzaba a darse en ellos.

Tú destino de leernos en esta historia terminó, pero…talvez nos leeremos en las siguientes historias.

Muchas gracias.

.

.


End file.
